Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage
by Mayumi Takanashi
Summary: Yusuke's daughter is taken to Demon World after an accident, where she redefines her view of the demon race. Upon her return, she and four others are given magical stones that amplify their powers to fatal levels. Will she choose to stay on their side?
1. The Prophecy and The Man She Never Knew

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage - _By_ _Mayumi Takanashi_

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi stood together cradling their new baby girl. The moonlight shone through the window, reflecting off the baby's sleepy eyes. Although her eyelids were slowly closing, you could still see the pale blue iris, an almost unnatural color. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the little girl had inherited her raven-black hair from her father, the infamous Spirit Detective.

As Keiko sang a sweet lullaby to the baby, Yusuke lowered the infant into the cradle. Whispering, "Goodnight," to her, Yusuke bent down and planted a gentle kiss on the child's forehead. He led his wife out of the room, but not without a last glance to the sleeping baby.

The nightmare Yusuke had that night was only the beginning. It was so real, real enough to make the most powerful man on the earth afraid of a baby girl.

* * *

_By simply raising her energy, Tokyo had been destroyed, exterminated, annihilated. The only thing the teen had left to do was to murder Yusuke Urameshi. Her eerie, unnatural blue eyes had a burning desire within them: The desire to kill. The evil fire in her eyes glowed brighter as she advanced, clutching a sphere of spirit energy in her palm. _

_"Goodbye, dear father," she snarled. _

_And with that, the teen shoved the energy into her father's heart, ruthlessly slaughtering the last man alive in the Living World._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Man She Never Knew**

Mayumi was a small girl of about nine. Being the daughter of a spirit detective, she had a very strong energy level. Most of the boys at school were afraid to pick on her. This might have had something to do with throwing a boy out a second-story window when he pulled on her hair. Mayumi treasured that memory fondly.

Mayumi was extremely pretty for a girl her age. She had long, raven hair and mysterious, blue eyes. They had an eerie, unnatural quality to them, but that made her only more unique. Even though her beauty was unsurpassable, she was always quite the tomboy. She never wore skirts, always wore her hair pulled back, and her least favorite color was pink.

Mayumi never told anyone why she wasted her beauty like that. She wanted to be pretty like all the other girls at school. She knew that the kids talked behind her back. Deep down, she was wanting to impress one person: Her father, Yusuke Urameshi. She guessed that he had wanted a son, not a daughter. He had many friends who had boys, and he always took such great joy in spending time with them. They might have a football game or a boxing match, but whatever it was, Mayumi was never allowed to join. Her father never spoke to her. It was as if she wasn't even there. This made her very frustrated, but it also made her more determined to win her father over.

One time she had learned that her father was a huge fan of the Martial Arts World Championships. For two years she had saved up for two tickets to the largest tournament in Tokyo. After giving them to him for his birthday, Mayumi secretly hoped that he would take her along. It was a great disappointment when he took his close friend, Kazuma Kuwabara.

Yusuke never really took the time to get to know his daughter. This puzzled Mayumi greatly, and all her efforts to be with him were in vain. She knew there was so much to learn about him, but she never found out a lot. He was like a caterpillar in a cocoon; that was Mayumi's logic. The outer shell would be difficult to break, but once he was freed, he would be a beautiful, kind butterfly.

Mayumi had always admired her father, despite his indignation to her. He was her role model, her idol. She was very fond of him. He may be cold-hearted, but that could eventually be fixed. Her father was perfect: strong, intelligent, and _never_ afraid.

That all changed.

One morning, Mayumi descended the stairs toward the kitchen. They lived above a restaurant, and she could always smell ramen in the house. As she started to pack her school supplies in her backpack, she heard a conversation flow from the kitchen.

"Yusuke, this has got to stop."

"Look, Keiko, what is it you want from me?"

"To love your daughter."

There was a pause.

"You never had the dream I had."

"Oh, not that dream again!"

"She destroyed everything! An unstoppable maniac!"

"Give me a break."

"She didn't show any remorse about slaughtering all those people!"

"You know what your problem is? You're going to let a stupid little dream stop you from getting to know her!"

"I spend time with her!"

"Do you even know what her favorite food is? Her favorite hobby? Her age?"

"Chocolate, putting make-up on, and seven!"

"No! French fries, training, and nine!"

There was another silence.

"You know what, Keiko? I don't want my heart broken. I think I'm-I'm afraid to get close to her, because when that day comes, I don't want to be disappointed."

"Oh, get over it. It was a dream, nothing more."

Mayumi could feel the rage surge through her body like an electric wave. How could her father, who was invincible, bold, courageous, let a dream scare him like that? Was that why he never liked her? All because of a _dream_?

She had heard enough. Grabbing her backpack, she stormed from the restaurant. She had no idea that it would be the last time she saw her home for a very long time.

* * *

His flaming orange hair shone brightly in the early morning sunlight. His blue eyes were as deep as the watery oceans. He took both these qualities from his parents; his hair from Kazuma Kuwabara and his eyes from Yukina. One distinguishable trait was his freckles bedecked on his nose and cheeks. He was also Mayumi's closest friend. Takashi Kuwabara stood at the end of the street searching for someone. A smile crept to his face as he saw a black-haired girl hurry up the sidewalk. 

"Hey, Mayumi! I thought you weren't coming. Let's go, we'll be late if we don't."

He saw her flushed face glare at him.

"What's wrong?

She poured out everything that had happened, everything she felt. In the middle of the conversation, Yuki Minamino appeared next to them.

Yuki had inherited both his father's red hair and emerald eyes. He was the mirror image of Kurama. You would never have guessed that his mother was Botan, the chief supervisor of the river Styx. Yuki was also a close friend to Mayumi and Takashi, but his quiet, reserved nature did not quite put him in their loop. Unlike himself, Takashi was louder and slightly obnoxious.

They stopped at the crosswalk, but Mayumi kept walking.

"I hate my father!" she yelled at the top of her voice.

"May! Look out!" shouted Takashi and Yuki simultaneously.

It was as if a movie was playing in slow motion. She turned to the left to see a red sports car speed toward her. Closer it came, closer, closer...

Hadn't her father been hit by a red sports car, too?


	2. Welcome to Demon World

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Demon World**

As Mayumi's eyes fluttered open, the world around her slowly came into focus. Her head seemed to spin for a moment but finally stopped. Shakily, she stood up from the ground. When she began to examine her surroundings, she became very puzzled.

The dry grass was a pitch-black. And while the sky was blood red, the clouds above where a plum tint. Not to mention the trees, whose bark was a dark green and the leaves an ugly brown.

"I don't think I'm in Tokyo anymore," she whispered to herself.

She walked alongside a small creek, which was full of orange water. Mayumi had no desire to taste it.

Everywhere she looked, she could not find an signs of civilization. All that could be seen was the grass that stretched in all directions, like an endless plain of nothingness. There was a tree here and there, but that was it. There was no sun whatsoever, but it seemed as if the bloody sky dimly illuminated this place.

"Good morning, Mayumi," said a voice.

She jumped. Then, turning her head around, she saw a person she had heard so much about.

"Koenma, right?" she asked. "When I heard you were a toddler, I didn't take it literally," she said, eyeing his infant figure.

"I see your father is as disrespectful as usual," he said shortly.

"Yeah, a real jerk," she replied, picking up a blade of grass and tearing it into pieces.

"Let me introduce myself properly. I am Koenma, ruler of the Spirit World."

"And I'm Mayumi Urameshi, lost inside this wasteland."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mayumi," he said, shaking her hand.

"I have something I want to ask you," she stated seriously.

"Ask any questions you want."

"Okay, first of all, where am I?"

"You are in the Demon World, about sixty miles outside of the town of Ellipsoid. It's a village packed with demons and the like," Koenma explained patiently.

"Why am I here?" she asked.

"According to this report, you have violated Section Six, Paragraph Ten, Line Three of the _Kekkai Barrier Handbook_," he said importantly. "Hey, are you listening?"

Mayumi was watching a bunny with fangs bark at her menacingly.

"I hate working with children," said Koenma, adjusting the pacifier in his mouth.

"Sorry, what did you say?" asked Mayumi, taking her eyes off the aggressive rabbit.

"What I mean to say is that your power level is too strong for the Kekkai Barrier. How it works is that it detects those who have outstanding demon energy. Then it reacts by bringing you back to the Demon World. In your case, by hitting you with a car. It's a new feature of the barrier net that we added a few years back."

"Why?"

"Well, it all began when the first King of the Demon World Tournament (which your father foolishly arranged, by the way) instated a new law. The Kekkai Barrier was ordered to be taken down in an attempt to reconcile with the Living World. Needless to say, it did not work, and demons flocked over to feed on humans. I had given your father a release from Spirit World employment, but when he heard of the demon problem he came back. He helped to arrange a new Kekkai Barrier. Over the past decade, we've noticed a slight, but steady, increase in power among the inhabitants of the Demon World. We don't want any of those demons creating any damage in the Living World, so we had the Kekkai Barrier detect these demonic energies."

"But I'm not a demon," Mayumi said, tilting her head.

Koenma blinked, but ignored her statement. "Your body is still back in the Living World, but your soul is here."

"I'M DEAD?" she screamed, and she began to cry.

"No, you're not dead," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh!" she said, instantly recovering from her fit of tears.

"I guess I should rephrase that. Your physical form is in a comatose state in the Living World, while you mind is here in Demon World. You are in the form of an afterimage of your soul, sort of like a ghost. An imprint of your soul, I should say."

"Got it. Now what's this 'Kekkai Barrier' you keep talking about?" she asked.

"It's a barrier surrounding the Demon World. It keeps A and S Class demons out of Spirit and Living World. If one of them got out, it would be utter chaos. You are about a Lower A Class ranking."

"What's that?"

"It means you are very, very strong. Your anger must have flared at the moment the car came at you," he told her, smiling slyly at her. "There are different classes that Spirit World Intelligence gives to demons. The lowest is the D Class. Then the C, B, and A Classes. The most powerful are given an S Class ranking."

"But aren't Mr. Hiei and Mr. Kurama very strong demons?" asked Mayumi.

"They are. In fact, they qualify to be sent back here to this place." He looked around him at the barren plains of grass. "The only problem is that the barrier senses their good intentions, and has allowed them to stay in Living World. You see, over the past many years, it's been slowly developing a mind of its own. It's making us up in Spirit World very worried."

"But I have good intentions!"

"Well, my guess is that it sensed your hatred toward your father. Then it immediately brought you here."

Koenma studied Mayumi closely. She looked so innocent, so sweet. How could such a beautiful child think such hateful thoughts?

"I see. Now for my last question: Where do I go from here?" she asked.

Koenma sighed heavily. "I'm afraid you're stuck here. Either you find a way to become weaker and get back through the barrier, or you'll be stuck here for quite some time."

"Thank you, Mr. Koenma, this was a very...enlightening conversation," said Mayumi, extending her hand. He took it and they shook hands.

"You're welcome. If you need any help, just give a shout. I'll hear you."

"Goodbye! Thank you!" she exclaimed as Koenma's figure slowly faded out on the spot.


	3. A Rip in the Barrier

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 3: A Rip in the Barrier**

Mayumi spent many more years in the Demon World. Since she was only in a ghost-like form, she had no need for eating, sleeping, or water. It wasn't like she wanted to; the food and drink was very discolored and deformed in most places she went.

Whenever she wandered through demon villages, she always got different reactions. Some ran away in fear; others waved their hands in greeting. Many just could not even see her due to their low energy levels.

"_I wonder why the Living World is so set on the thought that demons are bad?"_ she often asked herself. To her, they didn't seem as evil as she grew up believing. Many were very nice to her, and she could carry out pleasant conversations with many. The ones that couldn't see her, however, weren't of a very high intelligence, but that didn't make them _bad_. Of course, there were demons of the not-so-friendly nature, but the Demon World was just like her world, with its own wondrous things and imperfections.

Not being in a physical form, Mayumi was unable to do much. She was only an onlooker to the children's games, was unable to pick up a book and read it (not that there were many books in this world), and could not even skip rocks on the river. Needless to say, it got very dull. So, Mayumi found other ways to entertain herself. One of them was singing. Her voice had a sad, yearning tone in it, which drew many fans throughout Demon World. Mayumi decided she would much like to become a singer when she grew up. Perhaps she could go on tour in the Demon World! But these were just silly, childish thoughts, which she realized as the years passed.

Mayumi was completely oblivious to the fact that she was absolutely beautiful. Her long, black hair flowed behind her, and her pale, blue eyes were deep...and sad. She longed to be back in the Living World, where her friends and family were. Mayumi missed the taste of food, wished for the touch of a friend, wanted desperately to be _human_ again. She did not want to accept the fact that she was destined to be in this form forever. She kept telling herself that there was hope that she would go back someday.

There was, of course, one way to go home. But that required becoming weaker, as Koenma had suggested. That was harder than he made it sound. Besides, Mayumi had already decided that she would keep her A Class status, no matter how bad this place got. She would find a way to her world, then be stronger than her father. That would sure tick him off!

Mayumi was walking through a dark forest, and she wished that she could climb a tree. She knew it was not possible. As she meandered in and out of the trees, a bright yellow light came into view. Mayumi followed it to its source, first at a walk, then a jog, then a fast run. She ignored the trees in her way and just passed through them.

She came into a small, grassy clearing. But what she saw made her gasp in awe.

A massive, yellow net stood before her. It was not made of rope, but of energy. The net rose up into the sky, and she could not see its top. It also stretched in both directions and seemed to continue on forever. Mayumi had to shield her eyes against the bright light.

"The Kekkai Barrier," she whispered in bewilderment.

Mayumi started to follow it along the side. It seemed to have no end in sight. This was such an amazing piece of work. It was so simple-looking, but to have this much energy surround Demon World was more complex that she could imagine. Every intricate strand of energy had to be woven through the other strands, and it struck Mayumi that it reminded her of a quilt.

Suddenly, she heard a ripping sound, like a piece of canvas being torn in two. She whipped her ghostly body around, and there it was! A hole appeared in the net just big enough for her body to fit through comfortably without touching the sides.

Voices began to yell far off in the distance. Thy seemed to get closer and closer.

"Come on, team! We've gotta fix that hole before the demons start lining up!"

Mayumi turned to look at the hole. Then, with a determined look on her face, she entered the rip in the barrier.


	4. She's Back!

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 4: She's Back!**

The world began to come into focus as Mayumi's eyes fluttered open. As she gazed around, she discovered she was lying in a hospital room. There were light blue curtains around her bed, and an IV was hooked up to her arm. A swivel stool was next to her night stand, which had a lamp and a picture frame on it. Inside was a picture of her nine-year-old self, smiling with a toothy grin, and she laughed at the missing tooth she had near the front of her smile.

She jumped at the sound of the curtains being pulled back. The metal rings clanged noisily against the iron rod holding the material, and Mayumi scrunched her face at the noise. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a pretty woman standing beside her. This woman wore a clean, white nurses' outfit with a small matching hat on her soft black hair, which was pulled back into a tight bun. She was looking down at her clipboard, marking upon it with a black pen. Her hand reached up toward the IV when she looked away.

"Um, hello," said Mayumi uncertainly.

She jumped and dropped her clipboard, clutching her chest and gasping for breath.

"Y-You're awake?" she said shakily.

"Yes..." Mayumi said slowly.

"Oh my God! This has never happened to me before! I don't know what to do!" she screamed.

Mayumi stared at her.

The nurse recollected herself and breathed deeply.

"Nice to see your pretty little eyes," she said, beaming. "I'm Anishi, and I've been taking care of you for the past six years."

"Six years?" asked Mayumi.

"Yes, you've been in a coma for that long," said Anishi, sitting down on the stool and leaning in toward her. "You have many friends and family who have been deeply worried about you. I'll go contact your parents now. Please do not stand or sit up until you're under a medical official's supervision. You've been lying down for so long that your muscles have grown weak, so we'll need to do training with you to get you up to speed," the nurse explained in a slow, calm tone of voice.

Mayumi could hardly listen to her. Was she really back in the Living World?

"I know it must seem strange to you, so I'll leave you for a few minutes to let you grow accustomed to the surroundings. I'll pull back the curtains so you can see out the window. Just be careful. You're eyes might start to hurt from the sunlight."

Miss Anishi pulled back the curtain with a swift movement. Mayumi had to squint her eyes against the light. It was way too bright, nothing like Demon World.

She left the ward. Mayumi tilted her head to see what was there. The pillow felt comfortable as she moved her neck, which felt sore and stiff.

There were about five other beds in the ward, all of which contained sleeping people. Perhaps they were also in comas, just like her. She turned her head back up toward the ceiling. Six years. Six years of lying in a bed and missing out on her life. All this time in Demon World doing, well, nothing at all. All that she did was wander around for six whole years. Six wasted years.

Her thoughts were broken by the sound of rushing feet and distant voices. The doors at the end of the ward burst open and in came two people running at full speed.

Suddenly she was grasped tight by a figure, making her stiff back and neck shoot with pain.

"Ow!" Mayumi shouted.

She was placed gently back into her pillow by the person. Mayumi blinked and saw her mother sitting on the bed next to her, tears running down her face. Keiko was staring at her daughter, trying to fight back the tears unsuccessfully.

"Oh, I have waited for this day for so, so long!" she cried.

"It's okay, Mom, I'm here. Everything will be alright." Mayumi was a little shocked at the tears. Everything felt so new to her, and her mother looked different than before.

"Yusuke, come here!" Keiko sobbed.

An electric surge passed through Mayumi's body, and she suddenly felt angry. Her father slowly passed up in between the rows of beds, finally stopping at the foot of hers.

"Hey, May, how're you feeling?" he asked softly.

Her eyes narrowed. Glaring at him, she kept silent and said nothing. Yusuke seemed to catch her emotions, his gentle smile fading.

"I've missed you..." he whispered.

"Get...out," she spoke through clenched teeth. Her small body was shaking with rage, and she tightened her hands into fists.

Yusuke simply stood there, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. All he did was stare; he was frozen to his spot, like paralysis had taken over.

For moments they gazed at one another. Finally, Yusuke spoke.

"Your eyes...I've never actually seen them before." He turned and left the ward.

"_What was that all about?_" Mayumi wondered to herself. "_Never actually seen them before?_" He'd never really spoken to her, but he'd at least looked at her before.

Keiko, who had stepped away to give the father and daughter a chance to talk, had appeared back at Mayumi's side. She gave Mayumi a little squeeze of the hand.

"I'm glad you're awake. I need to leave now, but I'll be back later tonight. The restaurant is being looked after by Kuwabara at the moment; I don't want to leave him there _too_ long..." An ill look crept onto her face. "Anyway, I'll see you in a couple hours, okay, sweetie?"

"Bye, Mom."

She left the ward. Mayumi painfully rolled herself onto her side, then was lost in sleep.

* * *

Mayumi sensed a figure beside her. With a deep sigh, her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the new sunlight. Who she saw next to her made her gasp with joy. 

"Takashi!" she exclaimed. She sat up, ignoring the nurse's earlier commands, and immediately a sharp pain went up her spine. She sucked in her breath as it seared through her back.

"Are you okay?" Takashi said instantly, reaching out his hands to help her.

"I'll be fine, just a bit of stiffness," she replied through gritted teeth. Easing herself backwards, she rested her head back on her pillow.

"I haven't seen you awake in forever!" Takashi said. "You look so different." He stared into her eyes.

Mayumi could not believe how deep his eyes were. The blue was so nice to look at; it was the color of the ocean, and his hair reminded her of a carrot. She was beginning to feel intimidated by his fixed gaze, so she turned her head away.

"You're so much older," she said, still facing her head the other way.

"You too," he replied, still looking at her. "Your eyes...I haven't seen them for such a long time. It's nice to see them open once again," Takashi whispered. Mayumi laughed.

"What?" Takashi asked.

"Nothing," she said. She remembered how weird he was before the crash. Takashi shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"So..." Mayumi said softly, "what's been going on since I was gone?"

"Okay, well I've started high school now, along with Yuki, Marth, and Tohiro. We go to the same high school our parents went to."

"Wow, so how old am I? And who are Marth and Tohiro?"

"You and I are both fifteen. Your birthday was just a few weeks ago."

"So what month is it?"

"It's February. Now, Marth and Tohiro are both demons, but their parents live here in Living World. They're the kids of your dad's friends."

Mayumi felt anger at the mention of her father. Takashi didn't seem to notice.

"I can't believe you're awake. I was starting to think you weren't ever going to wake up," said Takashi quietly. He touched her hand.

"I'll come back tomorrow. I have to go right now because it's almost dinner, but I'll be back." He stood up from his chair beside the bed and strode back up the ward.

Mayumi felt her hand go to her warm cheek. Was she blushing? But she had to ignore these thoughts, for fatigue was once again creeping back into her body.

* * *

It was the next day already; the light from the window had changed dramatically and it wasn't as bright. At the foot of her bed was a cart filled with balloons, flowers, and candy. Her mouth watered at the sight. She hadn't been able to eat food for six years! Even though it hurt, she leaned forward and grabbed a box filled with chocolates. Leaning back on her pillow, she began to rip open the box and stuff them into her mouth. The taste was so satisfying; she had never eaten anything that tasted so good.

After a few minutes, she heard a door close at the end of the ward. She looked up to find a red-haired, green-eyed boy glide up the row of beds. His hands were clasped behind his back. He came up to Mayumi. She quickly swallowed the chocolates, but began to cough. Recovering quickly, she sat up and smiled.

"Good morning, Mayumi. It's good to find you awake finally," Yuki spoke gently. He took his hands from behind his back and brought out a beautiful bouquet of red roses.

"A gift from myself and my father," he said, handing her the roses. She smiled as she looked up at him, but gasped as she gazed into his eyes.

His wonderful emerald eyes appeared to be glazed over, and his eyes didn't seem focused quite on hers. She reached out her hand and passed it over his eyes.

"What...happened?" she chocked.

"A demon. As I was in battle, a spider demon attacked me with its venom," Yuki explained patiently.

"Why did it happen to you?"

"Why? Well, it's fate, I suppose," he replied with a small grin. "We're all destined for something."

* * *

Within weeks Mayumi had regained all the strength back in her body. Every time she walked, however, she still felt a certain heaviness to her small, delicate frame. She knew this would take a while to get used to.

By the start of school Mayumi was ready to go. Takashi and Yuki stopped by to escort her to school. Mayumi did notice, however, that they always used to wait for her at the end of the street. Times were quite different now, she supposed.

She appeared at the top of the stairs. Her new school uniform looked stunning on her. It was the classic sailor outfit, except it was black, and went along with a white scarf. Completing the look were black shoes with white knee-high socks and her black hair tied into a ponytail with a long, white cloth. Yuki and Takashi's uniform included a black button shirt and black slacks. They also wore black shoes. They applauded as Mayumi walked down the stairs, and she blushed a soft shade of pink. When she reached the bottom, she struck a model-like pose, making the trio laugh.

Hastily, she grabbed her book bag and raced out the door with the boys, yelling a quick farewell to her mother.

It took ten minutes for them to reach the schoolyard. As they entered the gates Mayumi could not believe the enormous building before her, which towered over them. The three walked down the wide walkway to the front doors. On either side of them students were gathered in small cliques and staring at her. Some of them whispered to one another.

"Is that Mayumi Urameshi?"

"I heard she was in a coma for six years!"

"It's Mayumi, that one tomboy, remember?"

Mayumi quickened her pace, her eyes focused on the ground in front of her. Takashi and Yuki fought to keep up with her. Tears were welling up in her eyes; she didn't like being treated like an alien. It was hard enough to fit in at elementary school, and now she had high school to deal with.

She wrenched open the doors, almost hitting her two companions in the head. At a swift speed she walked down the hallway, not quite sure where she was going.

"Wait, May!" Takashi shouted from behind her. Mayumi stopped, still facing the direction she was headed.

"We have someone we would like you to meet," explained Yuki in his soft, velvety voice.

"Follow us," said Takashi, taking her arm and leading her in the opposite direction.

Eventually they reached a room that said "Math, Room 306." Takashi pushed open the door and led Mayumi and Yuki inside.

The room was filled with desks, about thirty or so, and one large desk, which held a computer on top and other various items. Two students their age sat among the desks, and a man sat behind the teacher's desk. He stood up. He was quite tall and muscular and had on dark sunglasses over his eyes. His hair was black and flat-topped, and he wore a green shirt and blue pants. The black tie seemed a little out of place on him; such a small accessory for such a large body.

He crossed the room to the door, past the chalkboards. Extending his hand, he said, "Welcome, Miss Urameshi. I am Mr. Toguro."


	5. The Five Stones

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 5: The Five Stones**

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Toguro," said Mayumi, extending her hand toward his.

The name Toguro had a certain familiarity to it, but Mayumi couldn't quite put her finger on it. She knew she had heard the name before but just couldn't remember.

"Please, sit down," offered Mr. Toguro, waving his hand to the student desks. Takashi, Yuki, and Mayumi sat next to the two other students in the room.

"May I introduce Marth, son of Jin the Wind Master and Anishi," said Mr. Toguro. Marth leapt out of his seat and shook Mayumi's hand excitedly.

"I've been waiting so long to meet you Miss Mayumi!" he exclaimed. Mayumi giggled at his behavior. He seemed so friendly. She also noticed the heavy Scottish accent in his voice, which seemed to suit him.

Marth looked more like a demon than a human. His eyes were a deep shade of scarlet, and his shaggy hair was blue. She wondered how he fit in with all these human beings around. Marth, along with his companion, wore a black uniform. Mayumi never saw the grin leave his face.

"I'd also like to introduce my son, Tohiro," Mr. Toguro continued. Tohiro nodded acknowledgment to Mayumi, then turned to face the dirty chalkboard again. She knew right away that she didn't like him one bit. Her first impression of him was that he was antisocial, arrogant, and quite rude. He was the complete opposite of Marth, whose upbeat personality made her smile. _His_ attitude, on the other hand, made her frown.

Tohiro's hair was the same color brown as his father's, but hung down slightly. His eyes were a very cold shade of gray, which sent chills down her spine. His features weren't as animated as Marth's, Yuki's, or Takashi's; he just appeared to be a very dull person.

"Now, boys, this afternoon we'll meet in this room after school. We're going to do the meeting today," Mr. Toguro explained. "Mayumi, the boys have their Stones, but you still have yet to receive yours."

"What Stones?" she asked.

"They'll be explained after school. When your last class is over, we'll meet back here," Mr. Toguro said.

She left the room in complete confusion.

"So, what Stones?" she asked the four boys as they strolled down the hall to their homeroom class. All of them completely ignored her.

"Fine, be that way," Mayumi muttered angrily. She stuck out her tongue behind them.

By the time the bell rang, all five of them were in their seats. Mayumi was placed towards the middle of the class. The announcements came on over the intercom, but she was hardly listening. She was staring at Takashi, who sat diagonally in front of her. His hair was the same messy orange as it was when he was nine, his eyes the same deep shade of blue, and the freckles still embellished his face, same as ever. He just looked older and more mature. She remembered him as a goofy little boy always pulling pranks, but now he was more serious. Is this what happens as you get older? She didn't feel any different.

Her attention turned to Yuki. He looked the same too; his eyes were still green and his scarlet hair was pulled back. Yuki did, however, look more pale. Ever since his visit in the hospital Mayumi could not stop thinking about his blindness. It was so frightening to see his clouded eyes, which were now like emeralds that had lost their brilliance. How had he managed to maintain a normal life? He walked down the hallways with grace, and navigated his way through crowds with ease. Mayumi was amazed at his skills.

The bell interrupted her thoughts and quickly brought her back to reality. The class filed out of the classroom and dispersed into the swarm of students. Mayumi stood off to the side and read her schedule:

Hour 1. . .Homeroom

Hour 2. . .History

Hour 3. . .Language

Hour 4. . .Lunch

Hour 5. . .Science

Hour 6. . .Math

Hour 7. . .Choir

Choir? Who knew she had a passion for singing? Her mother had registered her last month, but she couldn't possibly have any idea that she loved to sing. Mayumi had developed her voice in the Demon World, so it was impossible for her to know. It was her secret, and no one else was supposed to have any knowledge of this.

"Oh, well," she sighed. She was off to second hour!

* * *

Mayumi rushed to the cafeteria. She only had twelve minutes left to get her lunch and eat it. She finally received her chicken, rice, and pudding and then searched for a table. In the corner of the room, she saw Takashi, Yuki, Tohiro, and Marth sitting with their food. Glancing at her watch, she noticed she had only eight minutes left to eat. She walked briskly to the table and flopped down.

"Hey, May! How's your day been?" asked Takashi.

"Hmm hm!" she replied, with food crammed into her mouth. She swallowed.

"Food's a beautiful thing!" Mayumi cried. "Six whole years without the sweet taste of rice! I'll tell 'ya, those demons have no taste in food!"

People at nearby tables began to turn their heads and stare. Some moved away to other ends of the cafeteria.

"May, shut up!" hissed Takashi.

"Wha?" she whined, more food already put into her mouth.

"No one here is aware that there are demons and other worlds that exist, Mayumi," explained Yuki in a whisper.

"Well, that's stupid. Why should humans be kept in the dark about demons and spirit people when they know all about us?" asked Mayumi quietly.

"Technically, you're the only pure human here, May," stated Takashi. "My mom's an ice apparition. Yuki's mom is the Grim Reaper, while his dad is a fox demon."

"Yes, my pa is demon. My ma is human though," Marth said. His Scottish voice was so quick-paced that it was hard to understand.

"What about you, Tohiro?" asked Mayumi politely, a piece of chicken in her hand.

"I'm a full demon," he replied shortly.

Mayumi waited for elaboration, but it never came.

"Okay..." she muttered.

The bell rang, and they got up from their seats. Hurriedly, they all threw their trash away and split up in the hallway.

* * *

The bell had rung already, letting school out for the day. Mayumi trudged down the empty hallway alone, her head hanging and her back hunched forward. She felt so low. Her classes throughout the day had united to become the worst experience of her life. They were so difficult! She was in high school classes, but her education had stopped at elementary school. Each one of her teachers had called her in to speak with her, and then they all recommended that she take private lessons with a tutor. Then she was placed in classes with the new freshmen. She was now in the easiest classes the school offered, and she still would struggle.

"Life is a load of crap!" she yelled in frustration. She kicked a water fountain, and with her power made it explode. Water was everywhere.

"Oops..." she said. With a quicker speed, she left the scene.

Finally, she approached Mr. Toguro's room. With a great sigh she pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Sorry I'm late," she said flatly. Suddenly, she froze.

The room was full of adults. Her parents were there, along with Takashi, Yuki, and their parents. Marth was sitting in between a red-haired man and Anishi, the nurse, and Tohiro sat next to Mr. Toguro and a woman, who must have been his mother. She also noticed Koenma and a black-haired woman in a black kimono sitting off to the side.

"Uh, hi," Mayumi said slowly. Keiko stood up and rushed over to her.

"How was your day?" she asked excitedly.

"It sucked."

The smile suddenly disappeared off of Keiko's face.

"Oh, what happened?" she exclaimed, hugging her close.

"We have more important matters, here," Koenma remarked. Keiko sat back down. Koenma stood up, along with the black-haired woman. They walked across the room to Mayumi, who had the strange feeling that everyone was about to tell her an enormous secret.

"Mayumi, this is Ayame, my assistant from Spirit World," Koenma explained. The black-haired woman bowed politely. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, with pieces of hair left hanging by her ears. Also, her facial features were calm and subtle, which gave Mayumi an impression that this was a kind, soft-spoken lady. Ayame held in her hand a white bag, which appeared to contain something lumpy.

"Ayame, would you like to explain the meaning of the Stones?" asked Koenma.

"Of course, sir," she replied in her smooth voice. She walked across the room to the empty table in a corner of the room. Mayumi followed her.

Ayame turned to her and began to speak in a more businesslike tone, but it still held a tranquil quality.

"These are called the Element Stones," she explained, holding up the white, velvet bag. "There are five Stones: Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, and Time. They each contain tremendous power, and each must have a protector to keep them safe from those with greedy minds. These Stones have been known to seduce the minds of others, for they were created by a malevolent demon, but he is long since dead. The Element Stones are evil things with evil intentions, and they are not to be under the protection of the feeble-minded. That's why Sprit World has chosen its protectors wisely, to ensure the Stones do not fall into the wrong hands."

Mayumi stared at the white bag. "And who are those protectors, exactly?"

Ayame continued. "The Fire Stone is under the protection of Tohiro, and the Wind Stone belongs to Marth. Yuki holds the Earth Stone and with Takashi belongs the Water Stone."

"And who's the protector of the Time Stone?" she asked, although she felt she already knew the answer.

"Koenma has personally chosen you," Ayame said quietly, "if you are up to it, of course."

Mayumi turned to Ayame. "'Up to it?' Is there something else I should know about?"

The room suddenly grew tense. Many of its occupants shifted nervously in their seats, and some of them glanced at one another.

"Well..." Koenma spoke. He strode up toward Mayumi, and picked up the bag. Anxiously, he fiddled with the bag and fingered the small lump. "The Stones have been known to have certain effects on their protectors. When using a Stone's magic, the protector is sometimes overwhelmed by its power and they _transform_."

"Would you like to elaborate?" Mayumi asked sarcastically. She wasn't in a very good mood and was sick of all the mystery in the room. All she wanted was to get this little meeting over and done with.

"Okay," continued Koenma. "I'll be straight with you. In the transformation, the protector can turn demonic, with a change in their behavior and sometimes as well as a change in their appearance. If they give in to the Stone, the protector becomes assertive and full of rage, and their energy level skyrockets. They undergo a physical change as well, becoming more like a demon and less like a human. Usually, if they are careful, they avoid all this mess, but sometimes emotions get the better of them."

"Emotions?" asked Mayumi.

"Yes, you must clear your mind before attempting to use the Stones, and if you are unfocused and confused during battle, I recommend strongly against using them."

"Okay, sure," Mayumi sighed.

"Huh?" Koenma said blankly.

"I'll take the Time Stone."


	6. The Tournament

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 6: The Tournament**

Mayumi lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. As she fingered the necklace around her neck, she was lost in thought. The trinket she held in her hand was the Time Stone, an amethyst rock dangling from a silver chain. Training began tomorrow, where her family and the other Stone protectors would be traveling to Genkai's Temple, located deep within the dense mountain forests. Excitement filled Mayumi and at the same time anxiety. Koenma's words raced through her mind, such as his comment on transformation. How would it feel to become a demon, if even just for a small amount of time. Time. What sort of magic could she do with the Time Stone? She was quite curious to know what newfound abilities she would gain from this simple charm. Mayumi let out a deep sigh, then sat upright.

* * *

Yusuke, Keiko, and Mayumi piled into Kuwabara's van. Yukina and Takashi were also driving to the Temple with them; Kuwabara was driving. Also, Takashi's younger sister, Hina, was coming along for the ride. As the adults spoke of their matters, and Hina slept in the back, Takashi talked with Mayumi of other issues.

"So, what did you think of Marth and Tohiro?" he asked.

"Marth was really nice. I liked him a lot, but Tohiro seems like a stiff," she replied.

"Yeah," he said, "he's like that. But once you get to know him, he's a good guy."

"So, Mr. Toguro is his dad? He was really nice too, but he needs a new tie." They both laughed.

"Yeah, doesn't it seem out of place on him?" Takashi commented.

"Well, the sunglasses are cool. I wonder what he looks like without them on."

"Dunno. Tohiro's mom is really pretty though."

"Oh, yeah!" said Mayumi. "Isn't that the lady that was sitting with him at the meeting the other day?"

"Yes, Mrs. Toguro. Her name is Tanokai, and she's a music teacher. She teaches the band classes, like trumpets, clarinets, and other stuff. Mrs. Toguro can play all sorts of instruments!"

"That's so cool! I'd like to talk to her sometime. I bet she's an interesting person."

Mayumi leaned her head back on the seat and began to hum quietly. Takashi just stared at her. While he, Yuki, and the others had grown up into teenagers, Mayumi acted almost exactly the same as her nine-year-old self. She was still this innocent child in a fifteen-year-old body.

"_I wonder how she came back_," he thought. "_One day she just left, and then came back so suddenly. If she was trapped in the Demon World for so long, how did she get out so easily? My dad only explained a little of it_."

"You know, Takashi," Mayumi said suddenly, "Yuki is an amazing person."

"He is," he replied.

"Yuki looks just like his dad. Kurama's a handsome man."

"You'd never guess he was Botan's son too," Takashi added. "But, to be fair, he's got her healing powers."

"Yuki has the Earth Stone, right?" asked Mayumi.

"That's right."

"Did Koenma pick him to be the Earth Stone protector because his dad also has powers with plants?"

"Well," Takashi began, "Koenma chose each of us to protect our certain Stones because of our blood. It gives us a smaller chance of transformation. For example, Yuki's ability to control plants in his blood, which was given to him from his dad. Marth's dad is the Wind Master, so it seemed obvious that he get the Wind Stone. My mom is an ice apparition, and my uncle is a fire apparition. Put ice and fire together and you get water, so I got the Water Stone. I don't know why Tohiro got the Fire Stone and you got Time, but Koenma has his reasons."

"Interesting," Mayumi said. "Hey, so who's the Wind Master?"

Takashi rolled his eyes. "Is that all you got out of that lecture?"

"No!" she giggled. "I just want to know."

"His name is Jin. He fought against your father in the Dark Tournament."

"My father..." she muttered angrily.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. And so Anishi is his mom? Where the heck did he get blue hair?"

"I don't know," he laughed.

Within the next hour they arrived at the Temple, where Genkai sat on her front steps with a cup of tea in her hand. Yuki and his parents were there, sitting in the grass together. Marth, his parents, and his younger brother were leaning upon the railing that went around the outside porch of the temple. Tohiro and his parents sat with Genkai, also sipping their tea slowly.

The other people there were Koenma, Ayame, and Jorge, an ogre who worked as another of Koenma's personal assistants. Also, they were surprised to find Hiei there, sitting under a tree with his sword resting on his shoulder.

Everyone lifted their heads at the sight of the incoming group. There was a nervous energy filling the grassy yard; it was obvious that they wanted to get started as soon as possible.

Koenma cleared his throat, which earned everyone's attention.

"Not many of you know, but there is a competition that happens once only every century. It's called the Tournament of the Three Worlds, almost like the Dark Tournament. Only one difference exists, and that's the fact that residents of all three worlds participate. Five people from each world compete to win the title of strongest. The five Stone Protectors have been attending this tournament as representatives of the Living World for thousands of years. Now, it is your turn to attend."

"So, who's the competition?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, so far we have the SDF for the Spirit World. As far as the Demon World goes, that's a mystery."

"Who's the SDF?" asked Mayumi.

"The Spirit Defense Force. They're an annoying group of warriors, really," Koenma stated.

"Where does the Tournament of the Three Worlds take place? And when?" asked Kurama.

"Spirit World is usually the host," answered Koenma, "and it's in a month."

"I'm sick of this all this idle talk," Hiei interrupted.

"Fine, shall we begin?" offered Koenma.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

Excitement filled Mayumi as everyone took their places. The Stone protectors stood in the middle of the grass, surrounded by the forest of trees surrounding them. The five of them faced the Temple, where everyone else was gathering.

"Okay, you guys," began Koenma, "it's been a while since we last trained together, so let's see what you've got. We'll start with Marth, okay?"

While Mayumi, Takashi, Tohiro, and Yuki stepped back, Marth pulled out a yellow stone, which hung on a gold chain. It looked a lot like Mayumi's necklace. Marth placed it around his neck and began to whisper a chant. It sounded like some ancient language to Mayumi, like Greek or Latin perhaps. The wind began to pick up around them. Leaves swirled around the Temple courtyard, and the trees swayed gently in the breeze. Gradually, it began to pick up, growing more and more intense within a matter of seconds. Everyone had to brace themselves to keep on the ground.

"Focus your power in the stone! Clear your mind!" Koenma shouted over the noise of the wind.

The wind began to take shape. A tornado, about the size of the tall trees, formed from the dust and rubble it picked up. Marth exhaled deeply, and the tornado began to die. Everything was calm once more.

The group gathered on the steps of the Temple applauded.

"Nice work," Koenma said. "Takashi, would you like to go next?"

Marth and Takashi high-fived one another as they passed. Marth took his place next to the other three protectors, and Takashi stood in the center of the field. He also took out a colored stone, which was blue and connected to a silver chain. He closed his eyes and began to mutter in an unknown ancient tongue, and then the wind began to pick up, just like Marth. The only difference was that this wind felt moist, and Mayumi could smell the ocean. She could hear the sound of rushing water, but she had no idea where it was coming from.

As everyone gasped, she gazed at Takashi in awe. An enormous dome of water encircled Takashi, making him hardly visible through the swirling water wall. Just as Marth had done, Takashi exhaled deeply and the dome burst. Water flew everywhere, but disappeared as it made contact with the ground.

"Good, Takashi. I can't wait to see you at work when we're by an ocean," Koenma exclaimed as everyone applauded for him. "Yuki?"

Yuki walked toward the field. He and Takashi exchanged words of luck to one another as Takashi walked back to the group.

"Are you okay, Takashi?" asked Mayumi. He was breathing quite hard.

"I'm fine," he said breathlessly. "I just swallowed some water, that's all!" They both laughed.

Yuki pulled out an emerald, dangling off of a gold chain. He began to chant, just as Marth had done. Mayumi heard an odd noise, like a strange squelching. Nothing happened, except for the abnormal noises. Mayumi waited, holding her breath. Suddenly, dozens of green vines burst forth from the ground around Yuki. Leaves sprouted out of the vines, and at the top of each vine grew purple and red bulbs, then teeth formed inside of them. They snapped around him, saliva flying from their mouths. As Yuki let out a deep sigh, the process seemed to reverse itself. The bulbs and leaves seemed to soak back into the vines, which then shot into the ground, leaving uprooted dirt in mounds around Yuki.

Applause once again came as Yuki made his way towards Mayumi and the others.

"Excellent, Yuki," Koenma called. "I see someone has done their homework. Tohiro, you're up next."

As Tohiro and Yuki passed, Yuki said, "I apologize for the mess I've left," gesturing toward the dirt mounds.

"No problem," Tohiro replied shortly.

Tohiro stood on the field, taking out a gold chain from his pocket. He held out the chain in front of him, and the ruby at the end of it sparkled in the sunlight. Just as those before him had done, he began to chant softly, and the breeze grew more intense. All of a sudden, the field was illuminated by a bright, orange light as a fire storm encircled him. From the fire a massive dragon formed. This dragon, made of the fire from which it was born, flew around the courtyard and faded as Tohiro exhaled. He walked calmly back to the group of protectors as the onlookers cheered.

"Good, Tohiro, good job," Koenma said. "Mayumi, would you like to try it out?"

"Sure," Mayumi replied. Everyone grew silent as she positioned herself in the center of the grass.

"Okay, Mayumi, let me walk you through it," Koenma said. "First, hold out your Time Stone."

She pulled off the silver chain and held it out in front of her. The sparkling amethyst stone twirled on the chain, and the sunlight danced on it.

"Now, I want you to clear your mind. Think of the color white. Just let yourself think only of that. Nothing."

She imagined a white background in her mind. There was nothing else, just pure white. Untainted by anything else, just whiteness.

"Let your soul take it from there," she heard Koenma whisper. His voice seemed distant. White wouldn't let her listen to him anymore. It was just her and her world, where nothing existed, just white. She could feel her voice chanting something, but she didn't know what she was saying. Her own voice seemed oddly distant, like her mind was elsewhere from her body. A breeze tickled her face, bringing her back to reality. She opened her eyes and looked around her. What she found made her gasp.

Everything was completely still. She could see the protectors looking at her, but they were very still. The breeze had stopped, and the trees were stuck in mid-sway. The onlookers on the Temple steps had frozen wide eyes, and no one was breathing. Mayumi walked toward Takashi and put her ear against his chest. There was no heartbeat! She began to panic. But then she stopped in her tracks, realizing what she had done. If she had control of the Time Stone, then she must have the ability to freeze time itself! Mayumi wanted to make this a memorable moment for her audience, and she had just the idea.

* * *

Everyone stared at Mayumi.

"Well," Hiei called impatiently, "are you going to do something or not?"

"I already have," Mayumi replied calmly.

Some people glanced at each other, only to begin surprised shouting. Each person had black doodles covering their faces. Mayumi put the cap back on her marker, laughing sweetly.

"At least we know you'll make good use of your powers," Koenma said sarcastically.


	7. First Battle

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 7: First Battle**

Mayumi, Takashi, Yuki, Marth, and Tohiro stood in the grand lobby of the hotel, which was to be their home for the next seven days. Their families had come along with them to Spirit World, where the Tournament of the Three Worlds was to take place the next day.

The four protectors had to submit their names in to the Grand Committee for approval. Koenma went along with them for assistance. As they approached the front desk, they found a woman sitting at a computer typing.

"Excuse me," Koenma interrupted politely, "I have the five participants from Living World here with me."

"Names, please," she requested.

"Marth the Wind Master, Takashi Kuwabara, Yuki Minamino, Tohiro Toguro, and Mayumi Urameshi," he replied.

"And who is your team captain?" asked the woman.

They each looked around at one another, clearly uncertain.

"Well," Koenma began, "it's your team, so it's up to you."

"I think since Mayumi's dad was the captain of the Dark Tournament team, Mayumi should be the captain of ours," declared Takashi.

"Is that your decision?" Koenma asked.

Each boy nodded their heads in agreement (with the exception of Tohiro). Mayumi blushed.

"The captain of Team Urameshi is Mayumi Urameshi," Koenma said proudly.

* * *

The five teenagers stood in the hallway below the stadium, awaiting the first battle to be announced. Marth was to go today, but against who was unknown. Each team was not allowed to know who their opponents were until their first opposing match. There were to be seven matches this week, one each day. No one knew who would go when or against whom.

Each protector's family would be in the stands this week. Also, a few guests had come along to watch the battles, including Koenma, Ayame, Genkai, Jorge, and most surprisingly, Hiei.

All five of them sat in complete silence. Each one was wondering how hard this competition would be. Loud voices sounded above their heads in the stands. Koenma had told them how Living World was never the crowd favorite in these tournaments. That made them slightly more anxious to get started.

"It is my honor to present Team Urameshi verses Team S.D.F!" called an amplified female voice, which rang throughout the stands.

The concrete door in front of them rolled slowly open, and the sunlight streamed through, hitting their faces. They made their way outside, where they stood in a grassy area surrounded by the stands. In the middle was an enormous white stone ring, which was in the shape of a circle. On the opposite side of the stadium, another door slowly opened, revealing a group of five people dressed in military uniforms. Each one had a badge with the letters S.D.F. printed on them.

Mayumi took a good look at them. One was an older man, with narrow eyes and gray hair. Another was a young woman, who had a plain face and mouse brown hair. She had blue eyes. The third person was a young man, with long black hair and wide black eyes. Mayumi thought he was extremely handsome, and she giggled shyly at the sight of him. The next person was a young woman, with curly blond hair and a pink headband. Also, she had black eyes. Lastly, there was a tall man with sea blue hair and gold earrings. Like most of the others, he also owned black eyes.

"I am Koto, your announcer for the duration of this tournament!" said the female voice, and they saw a girl with cat ears and overalls in the center of the ring. "If I could please have our two fighters from both teams step into the ring."

"Good luck, Marth," they told him.

"Thanks," he said with a gulp. He jumped up into the ring simultaneously with the brown-haired S.D.F. girl.

"In our first battle of the week, we have Marth, from the Living World, verses Sorai, of the Spirit World Special Defense Force!"

Mayumi looked around at the stands. She could clearly see that they were divided into thirds. One part was made up of the Spirit World members, who looked so magical compared to everyone else. They all had a majestic grace about them, but then she remembered that most of them were dead. Another third was the Demon World inhabitants, who had a wide variety of body types, skin colors, and other physical traits. They were most definitely the rowdiest group in the crowd. Mayumi remembered spending six years with them, getting to know their way of life and seeing that they weren't as bad as everyone told her they were. The last part of the stands contained the supporters for the Living World, which numbered few. Their families were in the stands along with their other guests, but no others sat in that part of the stadium. Remembering what Yuki had told her about few people in Living World knowing of the other two worlds, Mayumi realized that they would not have many people attending these functions.

"On my signal you may begin," Koto announced.

"Hey, guys," Takashi whispered, "my dad told me that Koto chick was the announcer for the Dark Tournament too."

"Really?" Mayumi replied.

"Go!" shouted Koto.

Marth took out his yellow Stone and began to chant. Within seconds, however, Sorai delivered a hard punch to the jaw that send him flying. He landed toward the edge of the ring, breathing heavily. Mayumi gasped.

"You can do it, Marth!" she cheered.

A small tornado of swirling wind rose from the ground, though not nearly as massive as the one she saw a month ago. Marth was lifted into the air, and he was able to levitate as the wind disappeared. Sorai, however, was also able to fly. Their battle was taken to the skies. Punch after punch was thrown, and they continued up into the clouds. The audience began to mutter angrily.

"C'mon!" shouted the demons from the stands, "we wanna see some blood!"

Without warning, a figure fell from the clouds, like a blue comet heading toward the ground. With a hard and noisy impact, Marth crashed into the ring, sending small amounts of rubble into the air. Sorai flew back to the ground, sending shots of energy blasts at him.

Sorai stopped her blasts suddenly. She gazed around the stadium, as if looking for someone.

"It appears to me that Marth has just disappeared without a trace," Koto shouted into her microphone.

A blue figure appeared behind Sorai. It was Marth, who pulled her arms tightly behind her back, locking her in place.

"Where do hamburgers dance? At a meat ball!" Marth cried.

Sorai had a puzzled look on her face for a few moments, but soon it dissolved into a slight grin.

"What did one candle ask the other? Going out tonight?" Marth shouted.

Sorai had a large grin upon her face now.

"What are two things demons can't eat for dinner? Breakfast and lunch!"

Sorai began to giggle quietly.

"What did the gingerbread man have on his bed? Cookie sheets!"

Sorai started to laugh harder.

"Knock, knock!" Marth yelled.

"Who's there?" she responded happily.

"Lettuce!"

"Lettuce, who?"

"Lettuce come in, and you'll find out!"

Sorai began to roar with laughter.

"What do you call Santa's workshop when it's messy? A toynado!"

Sorai collapsed onto the ground, clutching her sides as she laughed madly.

"One, two..." Koto began.

The four other teenagers watched in awe as Sorai rolled on the ground. If she could just stay there for ten seconds, the fight would be theirs.

"Five, six..."

They held their breaths as Sorai made no attempt to stand.

"Nine, ten!"

The crowd went wild. Apparently, Marth had many demon supporters due to his father's demon blood.

The other four S.D.F. members rushed into the ring and lifted Sorai from the ground. She had tears streaming down her face at this point from laughter as they escorted her out of the stadium. The protectors jumped into the ring, celebrating Marth's victory.

"We have one point for Team Urameshi, and zero points for our other two teams! Remember, the team with the most points by the end of the tournament is declared the winner!" Koto exclaimed.

That evening, the protectors, their families, and the guests celebrated the first battle with an enormous feast in the hotel restaurant. Mayumi and the four boys were introduced by Kurama to a group of old friends who were attending the tournament.

"I'd like to introduce Kido, Yanagisawa, and Kaito. They have "territorial" powers that swept across Japan many years ago. They went to Genkai for help, then joined our side for the fight against an old rival, Shinobu Sensui."

"Pleased to meet you," they said, bowing respectfully.

"Kaito is interested in languages," Kurama continued. "He is an accomplished author of essays and novels. My former schoolmate has expressed that he would like to know where you obtained your jokes, Marth."

"You mean the ones from today?" asked Marth, with his usual Scottish accent.

"Yes," Kaito replied.

"Well," Marth began, "I got them off the back of a fast food bag."

The group laughed.

Mayumi was also later introduced to Mr. Mitari, a friend of Kuwabara. Mr. Mitari was also was involved with the case of Shinobu Sensui, who she learned was a man who had wanted to create a tunnel between the Living and Demon Worlds. He died in a fight against her father, which angered her slightly.

The rest of the night was full of celebration. Everyone went to bed feeling tired, but good. They had managed to scrape the first win of the entire tournament, and they all hoped they could keep it up for tomorrow's impending battle.


	8. The Handsome Soldier

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 8: The Handsome Soldier**

All five protectors sat around a table in the hotel restaurant. They ate their breakfast in silence, which was made up of ham, eggs, and toast. Anishi, Marth's mother, insisted that their diets for the week consist of mainly protein. Since she was a nurse, they did not question her knowledge. She was relieved, however, now that his battle was over. The rest of their mothers' nerves grew more, and the tension around them was unbearable. Yukina especially was uptight this morning, for Takashi's turn to fight was today. His mother remained very quiet throughout breakfast. While everyone chattered away excitedly, Yukina never said a word and hardly touched her breakfast.

"Yukina," Kuwabara whispered, "everything will be fine. Have faith in Takashi. He'll do well." No one else heard his voice above the breakfast conversations.

"Oh, Kazuma," she whispered back, "I'm trying to believe in our son, but I'm still worried. I have a horrible feeling about this fight."

In the corner of the room, hidden in shadows, was Hiei, who sighed deeply.

* * *

The large doors slowly opened as the sunlight greeted them. From the crowd came a mixture of boos and cheers as Team Urameshi stepped into the stadium. Marth's fight from yesterday earned them some supporters, and it appeared that the crowd was easily swayed when it came to supporting teams. Since they had the most won battles so far, they were the crowd favorite for the time being. There were, however, six more battles to be fought, and it was too early to tell if they could keep this up the entire tournament.

"And Team S.D.F!" shouted Koto, gesturing toward the other end of the stadium. The doors opened and out came four people. Sorai was not with them. Only the old man, the blond girl, and tall man with sea green hair stepped into the stadium. Mayumi's heart jumped at the sight of the man with long, black hair, who stood with the group.

"Takashi Kuwabara of Team Urameshi verses Saito of the Spirit World Special Defense Force!" Koto announced.

"_So that's his name_," thought Mayumi, "_Saito_."

"Would our two fighters please step into the ring?" Koto asked.

Takashi began to make his way forward, then turned to Mayumi.

"So, May," he whispered quietly, "do you think I can beat this guy?" Only Mayumi could hear him.

"Huh?" she asked, being jerked away from her thoughts. "Oh, oh yeah, of course you can."

He smiled at her warmly.

"Thanks, May."

Takashi stepped forward bravely and leaped into the ring. Saito followed, quite gracefully. Mayumi could feel her cheeks turn pink as her eyes followed him.

"You alright, Mayumi?" asked Marth. "You look flushed."

"I'm fine," she replied quickly. She stared as Saito walked toward the middle of the ring, his long black hair billowing in the breeze and his wide eyes shining brightly in the sun. He was so majestic, and he seemed to have a certain air about him that caught Mayumi breathless. It was obvious that he was the quiet type, shrouded in mystery and secrecy.

"You may begin, NOW!" Koto called.

Both fighters rushed towards one another. As they made impact, a large flash of blue light burst from the pair. They began their fight, hurling punches of energy at their opponent.

"They seem equal in power!" Marth cried.

"No," Tohiro said softly, "they're not."

Yuki, Marth, and Mayumi both turned sharply to him. That was the first time he'd spoken in a while. Tohiro was a person who chose his words wisely, and did not say anything unless it was worth saying. He didn't quite fit in with the group. He seemed detached while the other four protectors had formed close bonds with one another. It was a surprise to them that he had something to say on this topic.

"Takashi's power is greater than Saito's. Not by much, but that small difference will have great impact on this battle. All Takashi has to do is realize that and focus to win this."

Yuki turned back to the battle. After a few moments of silence, he turned back to the group.

"You're right. I can feel Takashi's energy as well," he exclaimed.

Takashi fought with all his strength as Saito threw energy blasts at him every direction he turned. This guy was going to be hard to beat, no doubt. All he had to do was get him distracted for a few seconds while he chanted the Water Stone's poem. He defended himself while he secretly stored up enough energy to deliver a strong wave of power. He'd keep him busy with defense for only a few more seconds. That's all he needed. Now, he just had to gather a little more energy. If only there were more water in Spirit World, then he could fight better and get energy faster. The River Styx was not providing the energy he needed.

"_Guess this will have to do_," he decided, knowing that Saito's attacks were weakening him.

A large ball of blue energy appeared in his hands, which he sent flying at Saito. It hit him directly in the chest, sending him flying right to the ground, sending bits of cement in the air around him.

Takashi whipped out his sapphire necklace and began to chant. The wind picked up and blew a heavy breeze against the faces of the audience. The salty smell of the ocean reached their noses, and an enormous dome of water enclosed the ring, with Takashi, Saito, and Koto within it.

Since he could breathe in the water, Takashi turned to see if Mayumi was watching. She was talking to Tohiro, and he could hear clearly what she was saying through the water. The world seemed quiet though, and Mayumi was the only person in the world speaking, her beautiful voice rising above everyone else's.

"So you really think he's stronger? I hope Takashi realizes that soon," she said.

Takashi stared in amazement at her. She had just told him that he could beat Saito. Mayumi had promised her faith in him, but that was just an act to boost his confidence. Was that what she really thought of him, a weak, pathetic fool who couldn't win a little scrimmage even if he tried?

He realized that he was swallowing some of the water, so he turned back to his opponent, determined to win the fight to prove his worth. Even though he could breathe in the water, he had to keep his mouth closed to keep the water out of his lungs.

"So, if Takashi is stronger than Saito," Mayumi started, "all he has to do is focus on that and he'll win?"

"Yes," Yuki replied.

"_I have faith in you, Takashi_," she thought.

Saito stood up in the ring, except he began to float in the water within the dome. Takashi was able to stand his ground and brace himself on the cement. Koto, who held her breath with puffed cheeks, tried to talk into the microphone, but her words only came out in muffled cries.

Saito swam toward Takashi, forcing an energy blast at him. Takashi tried to dodge it, but it hit his shoulder, forcing him to spin in the water. He began to float in the water too, but he kept his breath, amazingly, the entire time. If he let out a deep sigh, the dome would collapse. Saito began to swim toward him again.

Mayumi watched as Saito swam gracefully through the water, his arms pushing the water aside with ease and his legs kicking slowly up and down. His shirt had been torn severely by Takashi's blast, exposing his muscular chest. Mayumi blushed fiercely, her hand rising to her cheek.

"You're doing it again!" Marth cried in his innocent Scottish accent.

"Doing what?" she asked quickly.

"Blushing as red as Yuki's hair!" he said.

"Hey!" Yuki shot. "I don't remember my hair being _that_ deep of a shade of red before I lost my sight!"

"Well," Marth replied, "guess you're losing your memory, 'cause it's redder than the roses you use all the time!"

"I don't use them all that often!" Yuki defended.

Tohiro sat in the grass beside them, rolling his eyes.

"So why are you flushing anyway, Mayumi?" asked Marth.

"Yes, do tell," Yuki added, grudgingly glaring at Marth.

Takashi, who floated limply in the water, turned to the noise from the side of the ring. He could see Yuki, Marth, and Mayumi arguing, with Tohiro shaking his head beside them. Straining his ears, he tried to hear what they were saying, which was easy now that their voices were rising.

"Each time you're blushing, you're staring at that Saito guy!" Marth shouted.

"Is she?" Yuki said, surprised.

Tohiro turning his head slightly to look at Mayumi. She stared back at the three others, her mouth wide open.

"Ugg!" she spat, "how dare you say such a thing!"

People in the stands near them began to glance down at them and whisper to one another. The crowd was growing restless, whispering about the ensuing fight between the members of Team Urameshi. Takashi gaped at his teammates.

"You have a little crush on him, don't you?" Marth accused.

"She does?" Yuki gasped.

"That's not true!" she shouted.

"Is too!" he retaliated.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"I can't believe how stupid you're being!" she yelled.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Marth bellowed back.

"Is it?" asked Yuki, curiously.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "You're wrong!"

"You look at him like he's the most handsome thing you've ever laid eyes upon!" Marth shouted.

Mayumi huffed angrily, trying to gain more breath.

Takashi's anger was also flaring, the rage consuming him. So, not only did she think he was weak, but she also was in love with the enemy! He gathered a ball of energy and shot it at Saito, who escaped it with ease. Takashi's aim was clearly off. Saito also fired energy blasts at Takashi, who was not able to dodge as easily. Finally, Saito released an enormous energy sphere at Takashi. It hit him right in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and making him release his breath. The dome shattered as Takashi broke through the wall, and the water fell to the ground and disappeared upon impact. Takashi lay motionless in the grass outside of the ring, and Koto began the count breathlessly.

"…nine, ten! The winner of this battle is Team S.D.F.!"

Saito smirked as he walked back to his teammates, who all shook his hand vigorously. The crowd began to cheer, for now the team of Spirit World was the overall crowd favorite.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this puts Team Urameshi and Team S.D.F. at a tie, with a score of one to one! Once the Demon World enters the fight, how will this score be affected? Be here tomorrow to find out!"

The other four protectors rushed to Takashi's side, who lay on the grass sputtering.

"Takashi," gasped Mayumi, "Takashi, are you alright?"

Takashi stood up from the ground, wobbling unsteadily. Mayumi placed her hands on his arm to support him, but he shoved her away.

"I don't need your help, Mayumi," he muttered angrily. She inhaled sharply as the boys made their way out of the stadium, supporting Takashi. Mayumi stood frozen. His voice had never been so cold, so angry. Also, what hurt her deeply was that he called her Mayumi. He had never done that before. Takashi _always_ called her by her nickname, May. What had she done to make him so angry? The entire team was ganging up on her, it seemed. Her head bowed, a dark shadow cast over her face. Some team captain she was.


	9. Scarlet Past

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 9: Scarlet Past**

Mayumi laid on her back, her hands folded across her stomach and her eyes on the ceiling. The events of yesterday kept playing over and over in her mind, and she only felt worse about it. She sighed heavily, then rolled over off the bed. After standing up, she walked over to the table next to her parents' bed. She found a piece of hotel stationary with her mother's handwriting scribbled neatly on it:

_Hey Sweetie! Went out to watch the match. Be back in a few hours! Love, Mom._

Setting the note down, she looked out the window, embellished with blue satin curtains, swaying gently in the breeze. As she made her way across the room to it, she could see the stadium come into view. It looked so magnificent, and it came across as a noble structure. Mayumi stared in wonder at it, but suddenly a sharp knock interrupted her thoughts.

She looked down at her pajamas, then quickly put a robe over it as she opened the door. Shock paralyzed her body as Takashi stood with his hand in mid-knock.

"Excuse me," he said gruffly. "I was just looking for Marth. I thought this was his room."

"Well, it's not!" she shouted, slamming the door in his face. Leaning her back against the door, she slid down to the ground and buried her head in her knees, and she began to sob quietly to herself.

* * *

Everyone noticed the seating arrangement the following day. Each protector sat at different spots at the table, and each of them ate in silence. Koenma, who sat between Yusuke and Mayumi, was bothered by it most of all.

"Ahem," he announced stiffly, standing up at the table. "If everyone is finished with their meal, we should probably head for the stadium."

Everyone murmured that they were done, and they all rose and made their way anxiously in one enormous group toward the impending battle.

* * *

All five of the protectors sat in the same hallway facing the same concrete doors in silence. It would be a while before the fight began, but no dared to speak to one another, let alone sit near each other. The tension between the five was almost unbearable for Mayumi, who played with her Time Stone nervously.

Suddenly, they heard heavy stone doors open at the other end of the corridor, then close. They each looked down the hall, where Koenma was making his way toward them. He stopped in front of them, an annoyed look upon his face.

"Look here, you guys," he said sharply, "if you want to win, you'll have to show better team effort from now on. Each demon, spirit, and human is out there looking at you as representatives of the Living World. Now, do you want them to have the impression that you're a bunch of immature brats who are constantly bickering with one another? I don't think you do! The other two worlds are looking for a weakness, and now they're getting their chance with this little spat you had on Monday. This will end! That is all."

He turned and made his way back down the corridor, his red cape billowing out behind him as he hastened away.

"Well, since Mayumi, Takashi, and Marth did not attend yesterday's fight, I suppose I shall inform you with the most recent updates," Yuki spoke. "Demon World defeated their opponents, which brings each team to a tie of one point each. Team Kyono, Demon World's assembly of warriors, has only four fighters, due to the fact that it would result in the matches being evenly paired. However, only three attended the battle. So far, there has been Shishi Wakamaru, who won the battle against Ryohi. The other two fighters have been explained in great detail by my father and Mr. Urameshi. Apparently, our fathers have clashed with these warriors previously, so they are willing to help us with their defeat. Our team now has knowledge of their weaknesses, while they know nothing of ours. With careful planning, we may become the victors of this tournament."

"So, where is the fourth fighter?" asked Marth.

"It is not certain," Yuki replied.

"We can be sure of one thing," Tohiro interrupted quietly. "He will not want himself shown until the very last minute. Then we won't know his weaknesses beforehand."

"The odd factor that the three fighters have in common is that they have been previously killed long ago," Yuki continued. "They are supposed to be dead at the moment. Somehow they have gained the means to regain life."

The concrete doors rolled open, scrapping the edges of the stadium noisily. Sunlight burned their eyes as they stepped forward.

"Team Urameshi verses Team Kyono!" announced Koto. The audience roared with cheering and chanting for the Demon World, while others hissed and booed at Living World's team.

"Once again, they have chosen their new favorite," Mayumi muttered bitterly.

On the opposite end of the stadium, three demons made their way out onto the grassy area encircling the ring. Mayumi studied them very carefully.

The first one was a short, but handsome, demon. He was greeted by an enormous gathering of teen girls in the demon stands. Posters and banners of all colors were hung around that third of the stadium, proclaiming eternal love for their celebrity hero. He had blue hair, which was pulled loosely back. This demon wore a relaxed white shirt, and he also wore loose-fitting blue pants, which were tied with a red sash. On his waist was a sword, sheathed in black. Mayumi took particular interest in his eyes, which were a cold gray. Judging by the fresh scars and scratches on his face, this demon was a participant in yesterday's battle. He was Shishi Wakamaru.

Mayumi looked at the demon to his left. This demon had yellow, messy hair, but there were two locks of hair hanging by his eyes, which were red. He dressed quite regally, with loose white pants and a red top, tied with a blue sash. His gold wristbands glinted in the sunlight, and his gold headband was encrusted with a green jewel. Also, his eyes were a bright, gentle blue. He looked like a royal prince in Mayumi's mind.

"That is Suzaku, Prince of the Four Saint Beasts," whispered Yuki to the rest of the group. No wonder he dressed so exotically.

The last demon was quite different then the others. Unlike his teammates, he was tall and seemed very mysterious. He had long, sleek raven hair, and wore an open black shirt and tight black pants, as opposed to the other demons, who dressed in light colors. Oddly enough, his beady black eyes were the only visible part of his face. His nose and mouth were covered by a silver mask. His very presence made Mayumi feel uneasy.

"And that," said Tohiro emotionlessly, "is Karasu."

"Let me get this straight," said Marth. "Their fourth fighter doesn't want to show up, because he doesn't want us to know how to handle him, and they don't even have a fifth fighter?"

"Correct," stated Yuki.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," shouted Koto, "it's time for the battle to begin! Will our two fighters please step into the ring?"

As Yuki stepped forward, Karasu also made his way into the ring. The four other protectors stood gazing fixedly at this new opponent.

"I hope Kurama gave him enough info on this guy," Marth muttered under his breath.

"For Team Urameshi, Yuki Minamino. And for Team Kyono, Karasu! Ready fighters?"

Yuki took a positional stance, while Karasu leaned forward.

"Begin!"

Yuki began his mysterious chant, his eyes closed, but Karasu immediately interrupted.

"So, you're the son of that fool, Kurama."

Yuki opened his eyes to look at him.

"That imbecile was so weak that he lost to me after he had killed me. How _do_ you lose to a dead man, may I ask you?" taunted Karasu.

Yuki was intrigued by this new piece of information. There was a history between this man and his father. Kurama had given him one piece of advice beforehand for Karasu: Don't underestimate him, and listen to what he has to reveal about himself.

He was listening.

"The idiot was an inch from death," Karasu continued through the mask. "Not even his Youko side could defeat me! He was lying there, his long, flowing hair drenched in blood, when he used his last ounce of strength to kill me. He lost, though, because he decided to spend just a little too much time on the ground. But I'm back, and I'm ready to take my revenge by killing his son! He never _really_ defeated me."

"How is it that you have risen from the grave?" Yuki shouted at him. He was attempting to gain information about this topic, which puzzled him greatly.

"That's not for you to know just yet," he sneered. "My, how red your hair is. No doubt you inherited it from your father. It's so scarlet and beautiful..."

Karasu stepped forward toward Yuki. He grabbed a lock of Yuki's hair and brushed it against his cheek. Yuki jumped back a few yards away from him.

"I bet that your blood won't even show on your hair, since they are the same color," jeered Karasu.

Yuki was quickly growing impatient with him.

"There's no way you can win. I mean, I'm already dead. How _do_ you kill a dead man, may I ask you?"

Yuki felt his cheeks burn with rage.

"It's really not fair on your part. It's not even your fault. You should blame your idiot father for your own death."

Yuki's anger flared. Yet, suddenly he was overcome with a foreign emotion. It was a deep passion to kill. He felt a desire to murder. Not just Karasu, but anybody, everybody. His body began to shake, and Yuki was suddenly unaware of the surrounding environment. Everything had gone dark. Something was happening that shouldn't be. He wanted to give in to this strange new power that was burning to be set free, but something was holding him back. Somehow, Yuki knew that he should fight this because it was evil, whatever it was.

Karasu was staring at him, and the stadium was silent.

"_Interesting,_" thought Karasu. "_However, this looks dangerous. I must act now._"

Karasu held his hands out for a few moments, then let them fall to his sides. He stood staring at Yuki, his arms folded patiently.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open. He blinked quickly. The feeling was gone now, but a new feeling replaced it, something more tangible, more physical. His stomach was awfully sore, in fact, it was growing steadily worse at a quick speed. Karasu smiled.

"I'm sure your father has made you aware of my power. I can manifest my thoughts into power, and I've just planted seeds in your stomach. They're growing inside of you. Consider it my tribute to your father. Even though he was incredibly weak, I respected him. I spent the last many years perfecting this technique. It was inspired by Kurama, for he gave me the idea. He has a way with plants, I must say. I'll give him that much."

"Oh, Yuki," whispered Botan, her voice cracking. She buried her head in her hands and began to weep silently. Kurama stared ahead, his eyes fixed on Yuki.

"_Now, Yuki! Use it now!_" he thought desperately.

Yuki collapsed to the ground, clasping his stomach in pain, crying out in agony.

"They're eating away at your insides, aren't they?" asked Karasu, a smug look in his eyes. "Soon you will be a hollow shell of a body. It must be a horrific way do die, am I right?"

Yuki screamed with extreme suffering.

"You'll be dead within thirty seconds, I imagine. I'll just sit here and watch as you die. It must be torturing, right? It reminds me of your father as he sat there dying, with blood oozing out of him by the gallon. It's a wonder that he survived; I thought for sure he would die, and so did everyone else. Now it's your turn! Spending all those years in that monster's belly, with all my time used on perfecting-AHHH!"

Karasu fell to the ground, with the leaves quickly consuming him alive.

Yuki had used his last amount of energy to create a special plant, the leaves that which decomposed any living thing it came in contact with. He knew that they couldn't use the same attack that his father used in the last match in the Dark Tournament. Sucking out the blood from Karasu's body would not work, because he was dead. The night before, Kurama had told his son about a special plant he used to suck the remaining blood from Karasu's chest. But they both knew that it would not work this time. Together they created a plant, more of a fungus, that could break down organisms. Yuki rested his head on the ground, too drained of energy to keep awake.

"And the winner of this battle is...Karasu?" Koto announced, shocked.

The crowd fell silent. How could this be possible, if Karasu was dead?

"I know what Yuki's mistake was. He made the exact error I made years ago. He was on the floor for over ten counts," Kurama commented aloud.

"Just as Kurama said," Koto began, "Yuki was on the ground for over ten counts before his plant, uh, ate Karasu. The win goes to Team Kyono!"

The crowd cheered. The other four protectors ran into the ring and knelt by Yuki's side. He was sleeping.

"The seeds must have disappeared when Karasu was eaten," Marth exclaimed.

"The irony," whispered Kaito. He was sitting next to Kurama. "The outcome of this match was exactly the same as before. The winner is dead, and the loser is yet living. The boy has his father's intellect."

"Yuki, can you hear me?" asked Mayumi softly.

He let out a sigh of air as he slept peacefully.

"We need to find Koenma or Kurama," Tohiro said monotonously. "They may be able to help with Yuki's stomach."

"Perhaps Botan or Yukina can be able to help too," added Marth.

Marth and Tohiro each took one of Yuki's arms and swung them over their shoulders. They began to carry him inside, with Mayumi and Takashi following silently behind.

"Here's the results so far!" yelled Koto. "Team S.D.F. with one point. Team Urameshi with one point as well. And Team Kyono takes the lead with two points!"

The crowd cheered. Shishi Wakamaru and Suzaku turned and walked back through the doors. They wouldn't be seen again until their next battle in two days time.

Mayumi watched Takashi from behind as they followed the corridor to the team waiting room, where a cot laid waiting for use. Takashi had not said a word the entire day. Had he not gotten over the other day's ordeal?

"Well, I wonder what Karasu meant by that," Marth wondered aloud.

"What do you mean?" asked Mayumi.

"He said he'd spent the last part of his life living in some monster's belly," Marth replied.

"Hmm, I guess we'll find out later, like he said," Mayumi exclaimed. "I mean, it was implied when he said we weren't supposed to know how he survived _just yet_."

"But how much later?" asked Marth. "This _is_ crucial information after all! It explains how they were brought back to life."

Marth and Mayumi looked at each other anxiously.


	10. Revelations

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 10: Revelations**

Today was Thursday, which was the match between Demon World and Spirit World. Team Urameshi was not a part of this match, so they used this day to rest. Yuki, who had been severely injured during his battle with Karasu, was still recovering in bed. Despite the combined healing powers of Kurama, Botan, and Yukina, Yuki was not back to perfect health. His parents were sick with worry, for Yuki had not awoken since the completion of yesterday's match. Botan and Kurama stayed by their son's side without rest. Keiko and Yukina brought food for the Minamino family, but they hardly touched it.

Takashi and Marth had gone to watch the match, so they could gather information for the upcoming fights. Tohiro was no where to be found, and Mayumi waited outside of Yuki's hotel room for him to awaken.

Everyone had gone to the match with Takashi and Marth, with the exception of Mayumi, Yuki, Kurama, and Botan. Kaito left with Kurama his deepest sympathies, despite the fact that they were once high school rivals. Yusuke and Keiko had attended the match, along with Genkai, Koenma, Ayame, Jeorge, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yukina. Also in attendance were Kido, Yanagisawa, and Seaman. Marth and Tohiro's parents, Anishi, Jin, Tanokai, and Toguro, had gone as well. Marth's younger brother, Roy, and Takashi's younger sister, Hina, were there, much to their parents' dismay. The whole gang was together, gathered once again.

Mayumi had one burning question that had been in her mind constantly, especially over the past week. She had a deep passion for singing, but that had developed in Demon World, and she had never sung once she was out, with the exception of choir class. That was the question. Her mother had not known her love of voice, so how did she find out? Someone must have told Keiko. But who?

Mayumi began to hum quietly to herself, a sad little tune she had created in Demon World. She closed her eyes and lost herself in her thoughts, about the whole tournament, her new school, her friends, Takashi...

The mahogany door beside her burst open, and Botan scrambled out, close to tears.

"He's awake!" she cried happily.

Mayumi stood up from the red carpet floor she was sitting upon.

"May I see him?" she asked.

"Actually, he woke up insisting that he see you right away," Botan said, a look of concern washing into her carnation eyes.

As Mayumi frowned, a wild bewilderment swept over her. She strode quickly into the room, and Botan followed. Mayumi knelt down next to Yuki's bed, where he lay gazing up at the ceiling with clouded eyes.

"Mother? Father?" started Yuki, "might I request a moment with Mayumi in private?"

Botan opened her mouth to argue, but Kurama silenced her with a look. He ushered her out of the room, and then he closed the heavy door behind him.

"Yuki, what..." Mayumi began.

"I have something to tell you, and I feel that you will be able to understand the most out of all the protectors. Something happened in yesterday's battle, and I want to warn you most of all."

Mayumi stared.

"Do you recall Karasu's taunting?"

"Yes."

"Though I am ashamed to admit, I became distracted and emotionally unsettled. I tried to use my Earth Stone at that very moment, but that's when it happened."

"What did?"

Yuki sighed, and closed his eyes. A thought struck Mayumi, but she kept it quiet until Yuki had finished explaining. Without opening his eyes, he continued.

"Do you also recall Koenma telling us to clear our minds before the use of a Stone?"

Mayumi nodded.

"Do you remember the consequences?"

Mayumi nodded. "You 'transform' and become sort of like a demon."

Yuki's eyes shot open.

"Not sort of. You become a pure demon," he said quietly.

Mayumi gasped.

"But, I thought…"

"This is serious," he continued. "If you can imagine the worst demon alive, that's what you become. And I'm afraid that is what I began to turn into. Luckily, Karasu knew that I would have the advantage after that, so he acted. I hate to contemplate what may have taken place had he let me continue. You try to fight it, but it takes grasp of you."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Mayumi."

"Um," she began, "may I ask you something?"

Yuki nodded.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Fight that whole battle, without being able to see?"

Yuki was quiet, his clouded emerald eyes staring straight ahead of him toward the ceiling.

"I have four senses left, and I've learned to use them. Sight is quite overrated."

Mayumi bent her head toward the floor.

"I could feel his presence beside me," said Yuki softly. "I could smell his demon stench with ease. I could hear his shallow breathing, which was amplified through his metal mask."

Mayumi waited.

"And worst of all, I could taste his lust for human blood."

"Just like everyone else in this stupid competition," Mayumi muttered bitterly, gazing out the window.

* * *

That afternoon, Mayumi found herself walking down the hallway to her room. She had a tiresome day, so she had decided to take a short nap before dinner. As she made her way back she noticed Takashi opening the door to his room with his hotel key. Mayumi rushed up to him, waving.

"Hey, Takashi!" she greeted.

"Huh?" he looked around, surprised. "Oh, it's you. Hi."

Mayumi was crestfallen at his dull tone of voice.

"So," she began, "how did the match go?"

"Spirit World won."

"Oh, well, that's good for us, right? We won't have to worry too much about catching up then, if the other teams only have two points each?"

Takashi shrugged.

"I have to go," he said, pushing the door and closing it behind him. Takashi had disappeared into his room, leaving Mayumi with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

* * *

In his room, Takashi began to feel ashamed of his indifferent attitude. He sat on the couch, rubbing his temple with his hand.

"_Why did I do that to her?_" he asked himself. The guilt was becoming unbearable.

"_Wait a minute_," he thought. "_She's the one that betrayed you for the enemy. You have no reason to feel sorry for her._"

Takashi leaned back on the seat as tears flowed silently down his face.

* * *

The concrete doors once again rolled open, and Team Urameshi stepped outside into the stadium. Instead of the usual flow of sunshine, however, a drizzle of rain came down upon the five protectors. The dark clouds floated above, leaving behind traces of their presence.

Across the stadium, the opponent's doors also opened. Something was not right, however. Mayumi noticed only one person walk out from the darkened corridor. This was the older man with the narrow black eyes and gray hair.

"There's only one?" she asked, puzzled.

"Only one?" Yuki replied, unable to see who had emerged. "I believe this is the older one, correct?"

"Yeah."

"My father told me about him. His name is Captain Ootake, and he's the leader of the S.D.F."

"Their leader?" exclaimed Mayumi incredulously. "This guy must be strong."

"He's as strong as those soldiers come," Tohiro said in his usual quiet manner.

Mayumi sighed heavily.

"Okay, folks!" Koto began. "Let's go over what we have so far. Team Kyono has a total of two points, as well as Team S.D.F! Team Urameshi, on the other hand, only has one point. If they lose this fight, they'll be out of the running and Team S.D.F. will claim victory of the entire tournament. Team Kyono will be out of luck, despite having one more fighter. If Team Urameshi wins, then Team Kyono has one more chance for the prize. It's been the luck of the draw, ladies and gentlemen, which has decided the order of the fighting. So, both Demon and Living World I'm sure are rooting for our Team Urameshi!"

"Will our two fighters step into the ring?"

Tohiro stepped forward, as well as Captain Ootake.

"For Team Urameshi, Tohiro Toguro, and for Team S.D.F, Captain Ootake!" announced Koto excitedly. "Let the fight...begin!"

Tohiro rushed forward without hesitation, as Ootake took a defensive stance. Tohiro pulled back his arm to deliver a powerful blow, and energy gathered in his hand. As the captain prepared for the attack, Tohiro vanished into smoke. Ootake was slightly taken aback as he searched wildly around for his opponent. He was nowhere in sight. Beads of sweat formed on his brow. Tohiro had left behind no trace of his whereabouts, and the boy disappeared into vapor. His eyes narrowed as a smirk suddenly formed on his face. It was apparent that he had idealized a strategy in his mind.

The captain began to chuckle softly, but it grew louder and louder as the captain began to pace slowly around in the ring. All the members in the audience watched in bewilderment as the captain's laughter grew into a maniacal cackle.

"Dear boy, you think I do not know your secrets?" he shouted to the air around him. "I've watched you ever since the day you were born! I know your strengths, your faults, and the things that make you happy as well as angry, sad, frustrated, even afraid. I probably know you better than your own mother! Her name's Tanokai, right? I know I am. And your father, he is the Younger Toguro. I would know."

The four other protectors, mere bystanders in this battle of the past, watched in baffled horror as Captain Ootake revealed his connections to Tohiro's mysterious past.

"After your father was released from the Purgatory, I was sent to personally keep an eye on him. I watched him fall in love with your mother, and I watched him become a father. To you. I've watched you for your entire life, and I know _everything_ about you. You grew up to be a cold, ruthless demon, haven't you? All those years in Demon World, and now you're fighting for the Living World."

Mayumi's eyes grew wide, not from shock, but from self-realization.

"You've become quite attached to this new life of yours, haven't you? Well, I'll make a deal with you. You can die this instant, or you can join me on the S.D.F. You'll be guaranteed a high position, perhaps even as my lieutenant. What do you say?"

The audience sat in shock.

Ootake's eyes grew harsh and his smirk faded quickly from his wrinkled face.

"My patience is wearing, boy. Answer me now or..."

He was stopped mid-sentence as his eyes grew wide and blood spewed from his mouth. He collapsed on the ground as Tohiro sheathed a dagger and placed it in his boot.

"You're through talking now," he said quietly, straightening up. "I choose neither of those choices. They don't sound very appealing."

The Demon World audience cheered wildly. They were in for the final round. Members of Spirit World booed loudly. Living World supporters looked on in bewilderment at the scene before them.

Koto cleared her throat tentatively as she adjusted the microphone.

"Well, since Captain Ootake is clearly dead, the winner of this match is Tohiro with Team Urameshi. Spirit World is out, but Living World and Demon World still have equal chances of winning! Each team is now tied, and tomorrow's match will decide the victors of the Tournament of the Three Worlds!"

* * *

Mayumi was returning to her room after dinner. She had left early because she had been worn out, and tomorrow she needed all of her energy to compete with the mysterious fourth fighter of Team Kyono. As she headed down the burgundy-carpeted hallway, surrounded by beautiful wall sconces dimly illuminating her path, she noticed Tohiro sitting in a corner.

"Hey, Tohiro," she said casually. "Nice match today."

Tohiro nodded his head in acknowledgement of her presence..

"So," she began, trying to sound matter-of-fact, "So you grew up in Demon World, huh? That's...neat."

Tohiro raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, let me get to the point. I think you know something you're not telling me."

Tohiro looked interested.

"You told my mother to sign me up for choir."

Tohiro chuckled. "And why do you think that? I didn't even meet you until our first day of school, _after_ registration."

"Well," she started, "you're the only one who was in Demon World at the time I was, which was the only time I sang."

"It could have been one of my parents, or it could have been Marth, or one of his parents, or his brother..."

"Don't act stupid, Tohiro. I know it was you. I just have this feeling about you, like you keep so many secrets, and you don't let anyone in. You shut everyone out of your own private world! You need to talk about it, get some of it off of your chest!"

Mayumi didn't mean to say that, but she had just blurted out her true feelings about his personality. She was shocked at her own words, and it seemed Tohiro was a little surprised too.

"Well, 'the cat's out of the bag,' as you humans like to say. I've been caught."

Mayumi smiled. She sat down next to him in the dark corner.

"If you're the protector of Fire, then why do you like the dark?" she asked curiously. Tohiro was taken off guard at her sudden switch back to her usual, innocent self.

"Because fire can illuminate even the most dark of places, and provide comfort to one lost in the cold," he said simply. He opened his hand and a flame danced on his hand. Mayumi giggled.

"You're trying to be more open with me, aren't you?"

Tohiro smiled slightly.

"Can I ask you another question?" she asked.

Tohiro nodded.

"Why didn't you use your stone today?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Tohiro said, closing his hand and extinguishing the flame. "You saw what happened to Yuki."

"How...did you know?" Mayumi gasped. "He only told me, I thought."

"It was clear to me, when he began his transformation. I didn't want it to happen to me too."

"But you're a full demon. How can you turn into a demon if you already are one?"

"The Stones do not only turn you into a demon, but they turn you into a bloodthirsty killer with no self-control. I don't need that."

"Yeah. I think I get it now."

Mayumi stood up to head back to her room. She turned to face him.

"Marth has no secrets. If he had known about my singing, he'd never stop talking about it."

Tohiro chuckled. "I suppose you're right."

"My last question of the night." Mayumi said.

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Tell my mom about singing?"

"Well," Tohiro replied, "because you seemed like you needed a way to get your emotions out."


	11. The Final Battle

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 11: The Final Battle**

Mayumi could feel her body shaking as she stepped out into the cold rain, falling in sheets upon the heads of the five protectors. It was cold outside, but Mayumi had a strange feeling that wasn't why she was shaking, with goose bumps forming on her exposed arms.

Each member of Team Urameshi was anxious to discover who the mysterious fourth fighter was for the opposing team. This was the final round of the Tournament of the Three Worlds, and no doubt Team Kyono had saved their best warrior for this moment. Each team was tied at the moment, but Spirit World had no chance of winning at this point. The winners of this tournament would be Living World or Demon World. The crowd waited anxiously as the cement doors opened at the other end of the stadium. Each person in the arena awaited the moment of Team Kyono's unmasking.

The seconds ticked by, and each one felt like forever to Mayumi. This wait was becoming unbearable; she had to know who her enemy was. Just before she thought she would cry out from the agony of her impatience, the audience gasped.

A black hole appeared in the center of the ring. It hovered in the air as two men stepped from the depths of its abyss. They straightened up after climbing from within the darkness, and Mayumi studied them carefully.

The first man seemed like a calm and tranquil man, with his long, flowing sea blue hair. His amber eyes seemed cold and lifeless, which frightened Mayumi, and his skin was pale. It seemed as if this man might have been through a lot in his past. His clothing appeared very regal. He wore a white overcoat, made of a thin, silky material and the sleeves cut at the shoulders. Underneath his coat was a red shirt and loose, white pants of the same material. His coat was tied with a yellow sash.

The second man seemed more down-to-earth. He wore black pants with a loose black shirt covering his arms. Sleek, black hair and deep, narrow blue eyes decorated his tan face. Along with this, his lips curled into a hideous smirk as he stared straight into Mayumi's eyes, as if he were reading her soul. Mayumi stumbled back from the mere intensity of his gaze.

"Mayumi, are you alright?" asked Marth, concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied breathlessly.

"Mayumi!" she heard behind her. She whipped around to see who was calling her name and was disgusted to find Yusuke jumping over the railing into the grass where the team stood.

He rushed up to her and pulled her aside. After Mayumi recovered from the shock of her father's behavior, she pushed him away from her.

"Don't you dare touch me, you..."

"Mayumi, listen to me," whispered Yusuke urgently. "I've fought these men before. I think I know what they're after, and I can help you with information you'll need to defeat them!"

"I don't care," she replied flatly.

"Don't be this way," he moaned.

"I'll fight them on my own terms, and I don't need any help from you, or from anybody else!" she screamed at him.

The four other protectors stared at the fighting father-daughter pair, the awkward tension increasing dramatically.

"Mayumi, if you want any chance of defeating him..." he began.

"Shut up! Shut UP!" she yelled, clapping her hands over her ears. "All my life you made me believe I couldn't do anything on my own! Well, now it's my chance to prove that I can do this! I don't want you to help! I don't want you to talk to me ever, ever again!"

She ran away from him, leaving Yusuke in shock behind her. His eyes were wide with mixed emotions of sadness, frustration, and a memory that had haunted him for fifteen years.

Mayumi jumped into the ring, the heated rage glowing in her cheeks. The two men looked at her with compassionate expressions upon their faces, which baffled Mayumi. She had been terrified by their gazes only moments before, and now they were the comfort she needed at the moment.

The man with black hair extended his hand toward Mayumi.

"My name is Shinobu Sensui. I'm sure you've heard awful horror stories about me," he said warmly, laughing as he spoke those last words. Mayumi took his hand and shook it gently.

"Mayumi Urameshi," she replied uncertainly, remembering his name from a few nights before.

"May I introduce my partner, Mr. Itsuki," he said, gesturing toward the blue-haired man, who bowed politely.

"Hello, Miss Urameshi," Itsuki said, as he bowed respectfully. "If you'll excuse me, I shouldn't be in the ring. It's against the rules."

Itsuki leaped gracefully from the ring, landing softly in the wet grass below. The giant rip in the universe disappeared then, fading slowly from existence.

"A shadow demon," Tohiro explained gravely.

"And what's that, exactly?" asked Marth, afraid to know the answer.

"One that can control dimensions," said Yuki bitterly. "He has the ability to transport objects between dimensions at his will, including humans."

"I wonder if the blue-haired fellow is the ringleader," Marth stated, staring at Itsuki, who stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"I'm sure he is," Tohiro added. "But I'd like the black hole explained."

"Me too," Marth replied.

Yuki stepped forward.

"Explain your tactics, Mr. Itsuki and Mr. Sensui!" he shouted to them.

"Explain our tactics?" Itsuki repeated, obviously enjoying himself. "Well, I'm suppose it won't do any harm, don't you agree, Shinobu?"

He nodded his head slowly.

"Well," Itsuki began, "after your father and his allies killed their opponents - Shishi Wakamaru, Suzaku of the Saint Beasts, and Karasu - my partner Shinobu and I collected the bodies. We let their souls recuperate in the belly of my monster, Ura-Otoko. He is another dimension where life and death make no difference. Their souls healed, and they began training to take their revenge. You see, none of us wanted to be subjected to Spirit World's bias judgment."

Yuki turned to his teammates.

"This explains Karasu's cryptic message," he exclaimed. "Remember when he told us that he had spent many years within the stomach of a monster? It must have been the stomach of Ura-Otoko."

"Well, folks," interrupted Koto, "it seems as if both of our fighters are here, so let's get this party started!"

The audience went crazy with wild cheering, jumping from their seats and waving fists in the air, the demons screaming for blood. This was the revenge their race waited for, against Spirit and Living Worlds for shunning them and trapping each one within a world of darkness, only to be judged in death to eternal Hell.

"From Living World, Team Urameshi's captain Mayumi Urameshi takes the stand. And for Demon World, Team Kyono's captain Shinobu Sensui prepares for the battle. Let the final match begin!"

Shinobu and Mayumi dashed at one another with superb speed. As they collided, a flash of blue light emitted from the duel. They threw punches and kicks in the center of the ring, creating a rainbow of light energy. Mayumi held back, however, because she wanted to learn more about this mysterious man, Shinobu Sensui.

"So," she shouted at him above the noise of their battle, "why exactly do the demons want to take revenge? Is it because we're the children of their killers?"

"Exactly," he called back.

"Is that why you're here?" she asked. "Is the reason why you're here is revenge on me for my father killing you?"

"Revenge is not at all what I want," he answered. "I don't want revenge, I want to rest in peace."

Mayumi was puzzled.

"I see that you and your father don't get along very well," Sensui said. Mayumi found it so strange that he was striking a pleasant conversation in the middle of an all-out war.

"No, not really," she agreed. "He's never treated me like a human being. He ignored me as a child, before my accident."

"I see," he said sorrowfully.

This was a man that showed sympathy for her, and Mayumi was only more angry with Yusuke. Her enemy cared more about her than her own father did! How could he even try to harm someone as kind and compassionate as Mr. Sensui?

"So, why did my father kill you?"

He fell silent for a moment, gazing intently at her. Finally, he decided to speak.

"Back at the time, Yusuke was sent by Spirit World to stop me and my plans. We had quite the battle. Both of us had reached incredible energy levels, and we appeared to be evenly matched. But suddenly Yusuke began to change. His hair grew to his ankles in a matter of seconds, and markings appeared all over his body. His eyes were not the same, pure eyes that I had grown to know. They were not his eyes at all, but the eyes of his ancestor, the Ma-zoku. It was the Ma-zoku that defeated me, not your father. I tried to accept that Yusuke was really the one who killed me, but my mind was filled with doubt. Yusuke had tried to convince me that it was not him that had defeated me, but a being who had taken control of his body and mind. I needed closure, so I ignored him. But deep within I knew that he had not beaten me. I had wanted to be defeated by my successor, your father, as an act of atonement for my sins, but it had not worked out that way."

"You were a Spirit Detective before my father?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, I was," he said, throwing another punch her way. She dodged it.

"And your sins being the creation of the tunnel between Living and Demon World?" she continued.

"Yes."

"That doesn't seem so terrible to me," she commented.

"What?" Sensui asked, shocked. He immediately stopped his attacks and stepped back.

"A union of humans and demons is what the world needs. No more bloodshed because of the rivalry. It's not right that they are kept within their awful world where food is scarce and living is a struggle. Not when humans have the luxury of comfort."

Sensui stared in awe at her. He wasn't the only one, either. The members of the audience, the four protectors, and Yusuke all gazed in wonder at the young girl in the center of the arena. How was it that a human was defending the side of the demons and insulting her own race for the sake of equality?

"You," Sensui exclaimed breathlessly, "are a very wise young woman."

"Not-not really," she stammered, turning pink in the cheeks. "It's only logical."

"No, it's very wise for you to say such a thing," Sensui said quietly. "For thousands of years the Spirit and Living Worlds have degraded the demons for no reason. They've given them the reputation of evil, stupid, bloodthirsty creatures that deserve to die, but that's not always the case."

"Exactly," Mayumi agreed. "I've lived with them for six years, and in that time I've seen their true nature."

"But you never thought to question Spirit World?" asked Sensui.

Mayumi stared at him, pondering this.

"Well, I guess I never thought they were _wrong_, it was just an observation," she answered. Was it possible that Koenma and all of the rulers in Spirit World were wrong to do what they did to demons? She had just accepted things the way they were.

Sensui nodded understandingly. After a few moments, he finally spoke.

"I've come back to find out if your father can defeat me. I have wondered that for so many years, but instead I've chosen you to defeat me. You are your father's daughter after all, no matter how much you hate it."

"True..." she said absently, still lost within her new perspective of the almighty, pure Spirit World.

"So," he asked, "shall we continue?"

"Sure," she said racing toward him. He took a defensive stance, and when Mayumi reached Sensui they began their fight once more.

"So," she asked, "all you want is to rest peacefully, something my father deprived you of."

"You sound bitter."

"I am, so I will do my best to help you," she said. "You want a fair battle?"

"Yes."

With that said, she pulled out her amethyst necklace, which shone despite the gray, cloudy sky. She began to chant.

How could her father do such a thing? He should have done something to stop the Ma-zoku from depriving Sensui of his attempt to atone for his cause. And on top of that, his cause was an excellent idea! Her father had judged Sensui with a closed, ignorant mind. Anything that went against Spirit World's corrupted ideals needed to be annihilated, in the eyes of Yusuke Urameshi. She was ashamed to be the child of such a man.

Mayumi felt a constriction in her throat. She grasped at her neck, falling to the ground. She heard shouts, her name being called, a crowd of people surrounding her, hands on her body. All she wanted to do was kill them and see them drown in their own blood.

"_No!_" she thought to herself. "_You must fight this, you must fight this, you must..._"

But she couldn't feel anymore.

* * *

Mayumi's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in her bed in her hotel room, the sun streaming in through the window to her right. Her head ached terribly, and the sun wasn't helping any. The room was empty. She gripped her sheets and ripped them off her body, tossing them to the side, and after putting on a pair of jeans and a blue shirt, she raced outside.

* * *

She ran down into the lobby, where she received uneasy glances from its inhabitants. Mayumi didn't care because all she wanted was to find the man she needed to talk to, to get answers from.

As she sprinted outside, she saw Koenma sitting on a bench, shuffling papers under an enormous, leafy, green tree. She slowed down and walked calmly over to the bench and sat down at the end opposite Koenma. Staring straight ahead of her, she spoke the question that had been burning in her mind ever since she awoke.

"What happened?"

"You lost control of your anger, and you let the Time Stone take over your mind," he said, setting down his papers beside him and resting his chin on his palms.

"And Sensui?"

"Is dead. I mean, as dead as a dead person can get. Whatever the case, you defeated him."

"But that wasn't me."

"Even so, you mutilated his body when you became a demon."

"Mutilated?"

"Yes, so much so that Itsuki will probably not bring him back again."

Mayumi pulled her knees up to her chest.

"So I transformed?"

"Well," Koenma started slowly, "you did, in a way. But you fought it. That's why the damage is minimal. Only Sensui was defeated."

"But I didn't give his soul peace."

"I'm sorry to say, but I'm afraid he'll never get another chance to rest."

Mayumi hugged her knees even tighter, the tears welling in her eyes.

"He didn't deserve it."

"Mayumi," Koenma said, turning to face her. "I think you need to sort out your own beliefs before you do anything else. Deciding who you believe is wrong and who you believe is right is your top priority. You owe it to yourself."

Mayumi didn't look at him. She buried her face into her knees.

"Do you know why the barrier let you back into Demon World?"

"Why?" asked Mayumi sharply, jerking her head up to look at him.

"Because it sensed your innocence when you came in close proximity with the barrier. It sensed you were pure of heart when you came near it. It let you back through to give you another chance."

"Well, didn't I kind of blow it today?"

"I thought you had too, to be honest," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Well, thanks for your vote of confidence."

"Actually, I don't know why it hasn't brought you back to its other side. Remember when I told you it was forming its own mind back when you were first brought to Demon World?"

"Yes, I do," she said, remembering her first encounter with Koenma.

"Maybe it's evolving again. Like I said, it's making all of us in Spirit World very worried."

"That was the worst mistake I've ever made in my entire life," Mayumi whispered, overcome with grief over Sensui's unjustified death.

"I'm just glad that you didn't let the demon side completely take over, because then..."

Koenma's eyes grew wide, and he stopped abruptly mid-sentence. His face grew pale.

"What?" asked Mayumi, sensing he almost said something he shouldn't have.

"Nothing," he said, rubbing his forehead.

Mayumi stared, bewilderment showing on her face.

"You'd better get ready. There's a masquerade that you are required to attend tonight. It's held in honor of the winners of the Tournament of the Three Worlds. Your outfit is waiting in your closet."


	12. Mysterious Masquerade

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 12: Mysterious Masquerade**

Takashi, Marth, Yuki, and Tohiro all waited anxiously in the right wing of the ballroom. As the winning team of the Tournament of the Three Worlds, Team Urameshi would receive special medals at the end of the ball. They were supposed to open the ball by descending the grand stairs in the ballroom, but one person was missing from the tense group of protectors: Mayumi.

The masquerade was symbolic of the unity of the three Worlds, and unity was something that hardly existed between them. By covering your face, supposedly no one could tell which world you were from, which helped to form friendships between the demons, humans, and spirits. Tonight, Spirit World's pathetic attempt to form alliances would begin to take place. Then, at the end of the ball, the traditional unmasking of the guests happened before the awards ceremony. No one was allowed to speak of which world they were from, which certainly cloaked the evening in mystery.

"May we present the winners of the Tournament of the Three Worlds: Team Urameshi of Living World!"

The boys quickly slipped on their masks, and quickly headed for the creaking oak door. One by one, they exited, met with polite applause from the masked silhouettes that crowded the ballroom, wondering where Mayumi could be.

Suddenly, after the last boy had exited, Mayumi appeared at the top of the stairs. Even though her mask hid it, she must have been pink from running the way down from her room to catch the entrance. It was obvious that she was breathing heavily, for her chest fell rhythmically, yet rapidly, up and down as she stood unsteadily at the top of the stairway.

Takashi whipped around from the bottom of the staircase to steal a glance at her, but his eyes lingered longer than intended and his breath was caught in his chest. Mayumi was gorgeous, no matter how much he hated to admit it to himself.

She wore a floor-length, strapless ball gown, which was a deep shade of scarlet, and gradually expanded from the waist to the glossy, wooden floors. Her silver chain, which held her amethyst gem, was around her neck and glinted in the crystal chandelier's soft light. Elbow-length gloves, which were black, matched perfectly with her black heeled shoes. For the first time Takashi could remember, her raven hair was down, flowing freely and shimmering in the light, instead of pulled back. He liked it that way, he decided. Her mask was also black, with red feathers attached near the eye slits. However, her mask only covered down to her nose, so her scarlet lips were visible to him.

"_What are you thinking!_" Takashi scolded himself mentally. "_She's trying to use her charm, and probably to flirt with her spirit friend. Just keep focused._"

He turned and walked into the crowd, attempting to ignore and avoid her for the rest of the evening.

Mayumi gripped the glossy banister and walked gracefully down the marble stairs. As she, the last member on the team, reached the bottom of the stairs, a voice called out.

"Let the masquerade begin!"

People, with masks in an array of various colors, began to dance. Mayumi sat down at one of the candle-lit tables to catch her breath, for she had decided to get ready at the last minute, a choice she kicked herself over.

The four other boys sat down at the table as well, and Mayumi could identify each one, despite their masks. Marth, who chattered away with his heavy Scottish accent, had blue hair and bright red eyes, so Mayumi had no doubt in her mind who she was facing. Yuki, as usual, had his long scarlet hair pulled back into a low ponytail, and his emerald eyes shown beneath the eye holes of his green and black mask. Takashi's bright orange hair was an obvious clue to his identity, and Mayumi knew his ocean eyes anywhere. The boy with brown hair and jet eyes, Mayumi assumed, was Tohiro.

"So, Mayumi," asked Marth suddenly, "where were you?"

"I got ready at the last minute," she said flatly.

"It doesn't look like it," Tohiro said softly.

"Well," she replied, blushing beneath her mask, "I did."

"I'm sure you look very beautiful tonight, Mayumi," Yuki said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Mayumi remembered that Yuki, being blind, was unable to see her, which made her sad as well.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Takashi didn't say a word; his eyes simply wandered aimlessly throughout the room, eyeing the other dancing couples with a glare.

"Tohiro," Marth spoke suddenly. "I bet you've never been to a dance at all!"

"What makes you say that?" Tohiro said, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well," Marth continued, "you don't seem the type that likes dances."

"I bet he's afraid of girls," Mayumi added with a giggle.

Tohiro's mouth was twitching with inner rage, which he was obviously having trouble keeping in.

"No?" asked Marth. "Well, I guess we need to get you a girl to have your first dance with!"

Marth grabbed his arm and pulled him from the table, and then they disappeared into the crowd.

"I think I need a drink," said Yuki, standing up and heading toward the punch table. Mayumi and Takashi were left alone at the table, the nervous silence weighing heavily on the two.

"I don't suppose you..." Mayumi began quietly.

"No," he said shortly. He got up and disappeared into the crowd as well. Mayumi watched him go, with a deep sadness in her heart.

"Mayumi!" called Marth from the middle of the dance floor. "Come here! You've got to see this!"

She stood from her chair as well and began to make her way toward Marth. As she crossed through the crowds of people, she realized how odd her fellow teammates looked in tuxedos. Almost laughing at the thought, she finally reached Marth, trying to contain her giggles.

"Okay," Marth said, holding a struggling Tohiro. Mayumi thought Tohiro looked different at his first sign of weakness he'd ever revealed to her.

"Which one should we pick for our contestant, Tohiro?" Marth asked.

"I think that one girl at that corner table by herself looks like a perfect match for him!" Mayumi laughed.

"Let's go!" Marth cried, pulling a blushing Tohiro to the corner. Mayumi watched as Marth talked to the girl, who was ecstatic after a few moments. She grabbed Tohiro, who rubbed his forehead, and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Marth, who looked quite pleased with himself, disappeared to find himself a dance partner. Mayumi stood nervously by herself in the middle of the floor. Yuki was talking to a girl at the punch table, and Takashi sat at a table, next to a girl who chattered on and on, with Takashi hardly listening. Their eyes met. Mayumi quickly looked away, and she had no idea that Takashi's eyes lingered on her for a moment. Marth had quickly found a group of girls he was talking to, making them laugh noisily.

"Excuse me, Miss Urameshi, may I have a dance?" asked a man from behind.

Mayumi whipped around to meet the owner of the voice. There before her stood a man with silver hair and black eyes, holding out his hand for her. She gingerly accepted it. They began to waltz across the floor.

"Let me congratulate you on your win, Miss Urameshi. Quite a feat to accomplish." Mayumi could note the English accent in his voice.

"I guess," she replied. He laughed.

"Those Stones of yours are quite interesting," he began. "May I ask what their purpose is?"

"They're just for decoration."

"Really?" he said incredulously. "So I suppose your male team members also like to decorate themselves?"

Mayumi turned a light shade of red.

"They must be for more than decoration," he continued. "I mean, they did help out a little in your success."

"No, they didn't. They're just accessories, nothing more."

"I'm sure," he muttered.

"So, tell me a little about you," Mayumi said, attempting to change the subject. But the man was persistent.

"Nothing much to say. Now, I'm sure those Stones have some significance. Tell me about them. You've caught my interest."

"Nothing much to say," she said, with a mock-English accent.

They glared at each other in silence.

"Then you won't mind if I take a look then?" the man said, reaching out toward the silver chain around Mayumi's neck. She acted fast, grabbing his arm and locking him into place.

"Guys!" she shouted. The crowd turned to look at Mayumi and began frantic whispering. Each of the protectors turned their heads toward her.

"Do you have your Stones?" she asked loudly.

Each boy checked their necks for it, but grew more distraught as they searched their empty coat pockets.

"Ladies!" Mayumi's captor bellowed. He turned into smoke as he disappeared into vapor, along with each boy's date as well.

"I'm going after them!" Mayumi said. She had no idea where they had gone, but she ripped her necklace from her chest and began to chant, putting all faith in her Time Stone.

"May, no!" Takashi shouted, leaping from his chair and lunging at her. But it was too late. She was already gone.


	13. Reliving the Past

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 13: Reliving the Past**

Mayumi stood up from the hard ground, brushing the dust from her red dress. As she straightened, she looked around to see where she was, and it appeared to be a dark, quiet temple she was in. She pulled off her left glove to gaze at her watch, which made her gasp. It was almost 7 o'clock in the evening, but she had just come from Spirit World when it was close to midnight! As she slipped her glove back on Mayumi began to feel a deep dread growing inside of her. Shadows danced on the walls in an eerie fashion as flickering candles dimly lit her way down the corridor. The wooden floors shone dully from the flames, and ancient swords lined the walls of the mysterious hallway.

At last Mayumi reached a window. The full moon was out tonight, but dark clouds covered the path of moon beams. A dense forest began only yards away, and she could only peer into the first group of trees; after that the blackness consumed all that lay beyond. Nearby a dirt and stone path led into a mountain range, which was also covered by the fog of the clouds.

Like lightning, an idea instantaneously occurred to her.

"_Could this be_," she thought, "_could this be Genkai's Temple? What am I doing here?_"

Her confusion and fear was suddenly replaced with a feeling of disappointment.

"Stupid Stone!" she shouted angrily as she yanked her amethyst necklace chain from her throat. Enraged, she threw the silver chain against the wall across from the window, the amethyst clinking against a metal sword with a loud ring.

"You took me to the wrong place!" she continued angrily. "Now I'll have to face everyone empty-handed, and they'll all laugh at what a stupid little girl I am! This is just great. Just great! This was my moment to at last prove myself, and I have to let everyone down! I put all my faith in a little rock to save the day, and look at what happens. Not to mention how I'll get home! I've probably traveled to some distant place in the future, and I'm stuck at a time when I'm supposed to be somebody's grandma! Perfect!"

Mayumi froze at the sound of rustling leaves outside the window. Slowly, Mayumi turned to look outside and saw a dark silhouette running up the mountain path and eventually disappear into the mist. But the thing the figure was carrying was what captured Mayumi's interest. A small glare was reflecting off of a tiny yellow object hanging from a string in its hand. It was Marth's Wind Stone.

Grabbing her own Stone, she leapt out of the window and landed gracefully on the grassy earth. At an amazing speed, Mayumi sprinted off across the grassy field toward the mountain path after the mysterious figure, who had vanished into the fog.

* * *

Mayumi crept silently through the dark, dense forest that lay on the mountain's peaks. Sweat trickled down her forehead as she attempted to catch her breath from her race up the steep path. She parted two bushes in front of her to give her a clear view of the building before her.

It was a temple, but much smaller than Genkai's home. Lights shone through the windows near the entrance doors, but she could not get a clear view into the inside. Mayumi sighed heavily as she made her risky decision: she would hide in the low bushes beneath the window next to the door. She made her way quietly across the open area to the temple, then quickly dove into the bushes. They made rustling sounds, and Mayumi held her breath, hoping no one would catch her. No one came.

Mayumi dared to lift herself up to peer through the window. Standing on her toes, she gazed into the room, where she was shocked to find six men, who seemed to have just stopped training. She knew none of them, with the exception of Jin, Marth's father. The men gazed at the corner, where Genkai was talking with a girl, who knelt on the ground. Her voice, though muffled, floated through the glass to Mayumi's ears.

"Master Genkai! I seek refuge. There is a demon who is chasing me, and I believe she wants me dead."

"Well, what'd you do to it?" asked Genkai, in her usual annoyed tone.

"Nothing! It just began to chase me up the mountainside, and I have no idea why."

"Would it have something to do with that gem around your neck?" Genkai questioned.

The girl gripped the yellow Wind Stone in her hand.

"Wait here," Genkai ordered. She turned to the men.

"Go out into the forest and search for this demon. What does she look like, girl?"

"She wears a long dress that's the color of blood, and her hair is long and black, like a raven. Her eyes are like a monster's; such a strange blue that seems to peer into your soul."

"You know what to do, men," Genkai said. The six men turned toward the door, and Mayumi ducked into the bushes. She watched through the leaves as the men, including Jin, flew out the doors into the air and disappeared into the mist hanging above the forest.

Mayumi stood back on her toes and gazed through the window at the two remaining women. The girl was telling Genkai something, so Mayumi leaned in to listen. A horrible ripping sound came from behind her, so loud it echoed through the mountains. Genkai and the girl turned their heads quickly toward the window, but Mayumi had already fallen backward before they could notice her. She crashed through the bushes and hit the ground with a dull thud. Just before she groaned in pain, she stopped herself from making any further noise and clamped her hands over her mouth. Frozen, Mayumi sat completely still and waited for something to happen.

"Wait here," she could hear Genkai say. The doors beside her burst open as Genkai rushed out of the temple, but instead of inspecting the bushes where Mayumi lay, she continued on into the forest without even a glance toward the bushes. Genkai was gone.

This was her chance. Mayumi gathered a ball of energy in her hand as she stood from the ground. She ran to the temple doors and made a sharp right into the empty room. Thrusting the energy toward the girl, she gave every inch of strength into her attack.

"Serves you right, you thief!" yelled Mayumi, releasing her energy.

A high-pitched scream rang throughout the room as the energy sphere made contact with the thief.

She waited for the smoke and dust to clear, then saw the girl lying limply in the corner. After she made her way over to her, Mayumi took her wrist and searched for a pulse. There was none. She'd made good aim.

Mayumi yanked the necklace from the girl's neck. She paused, though. Gazing at the dead body, mixed feelings began to take hold of her. Regaining her composure, Mayumi took her own Time Stone and began to chant. The wind around her picked up, and she was swept away from this time.

* * *

Genkai walked calmly back into the temple. She looked at the dead body, emotionless. In her right hand she held a piece of red material, covered in sticks and leaves from the bushes outside.

"Serves you right, you thief," she whispered.

* * *

With a loud thud Mayumi landed on the cold marble. For a moment she let her eyes adjust to the dull lighting. As the world around her came into focus, she gasped. Mayumi was standing in an elegant hallway, with marble tile and stone pillars that supported the shadowed ceiling. Full-length glass windows lined the wall to her left, and above them sat floral stained glass arrangements. Outside the sky was a deep navy, with lighting emitting from behind the black clouds.

Mayumi made her way over to one of the windows. As she pressed her hand against the icy glass, she had a clear view of her entire figure. Sticks and leaves were nested in her long hair, which had become wild and tangled, and her dress was torn all over the place. It had ripped so much that the dress only came down to her knees. Dirt stained her dress and her gloves, which also had holes in them. The only thing that was unaffected was the Time Stone, which still glinted around her neck.

Looking into the distance, she noticed that the place wasn't at all like Living World. It had a rugged, spooky feel to it, yet it was all too familiar. This was obviously Demon World, but she'd never seen such an elaborate structure such as the one she was standing within. A very powerful demon obviously held residence here.

Mayumi jumped at the sound of stones sliding against each other. Just in time to hide, she realized that they were enormous doors opening at the end of a corridor. A girl walked out, carrying a tray of strange fruits and a goblet of liquid. She had long brown hair tied back in a braid, and she wore a green kimono. From the shadows Mayumi could see a glistening object around her neck. It was Yuki's Earth Stone, hanging from a golden chain. The girl paused, but Mayumi stood frozen, realizing this girl's most unique trait.

The girl continued gracefully down the hallway and entered another set of stone doors. Before they could close behind her, Mayumi dashed in after her. She lurked within the shadows of the dark room, watching the girl kneel in the center of the room. The girl placed her tray on a table next to an empty throne and waited. Mayumi waited with her, sensing that someone would be coming very shortly.

Two stone doors open at the other end of the room. Mayumi crouched in the shadows so as not to be seen by the two new visitors. She almost gasped to see a teenage Kurama accompanied by a demon. This demon had pointed ears and was obviously blind. He wore regal clothing and had long black hair.

"Kurama, I'm proud of these fighters you've brought," the demon said, sitting on the throne, which was lit by a light hanging from the darkened ceiling.

Kurama did not reply.

"How did you train them so quickly? Their power levels are outstanding."

"Well," Kurama began, "I had Genkai, the human master of martial arts, train them."

"No wonder they are so powerful," said the demon. "That will be all for today."

Kurama left through the doors of which he came, but not without a glance at Mayumi's corner. She froze.

"Something wrong?" asked the demon.

"No, I think I just saw a mouse in the corner." With that, he left.

Mayumi would have sighed with relief, but she knew that she was in the presence of not only one, but two blind demons. They might have been able to hear her heartbeat, for all she knew. But perhaps if they thought she was a mouse she'd be able to get away with it.

"Kana, thank you for bringing this for me," said the demon.

"My pleasure, Lord Yomi."

Mayumi recognized that name, but she couldn't recall from where.

"You know how much I appreciate you Kana, seeing as how similar we are."

"Thank you, my Lord."

"We have a common curse, yet at the same time I consider it a gift. Our blindness has tuned us into our weaker senses. It gives us advantage in battle."

"I agree, sir."

"See to it that she's taken care of," said Yomi, standing up from his throne. Wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin, he left the room through the stone doors. As they sealed themselves, the little light that was left in the room disappeared. It was pitch black.

"I know you've been watching me, half-breed," Kana whispered in the dark.

Mayumi stumbled back. Not only had she been discovered, but being referred to as a half-breed seemed like an icy slap in the face.

"You will not leave with this Stone," Kana sneered.

"Oh yeah?" Mayumi shouted, growing angry. "We'll see about that!"

Mayumi lunged at Kana. The blind girl reached out to punch her, but Mayumi swerved around behind her. Grabbing her, Mayumi made sure she wasn't able to move. As Kana struggled, Mayumi ripped the Stone from around her neck. As she pushed Kana away, she quickly began her mysterious chant and evaporated. Kana was left cursing and pounding the ground at her own foolishness, for she had underestimated this Mayumi Urameshi.

* * *

Mayumi landed on the soft path on her feet. She put the Earth Stone around her neck, adding it to her growing collection of necklaces. Admittedly, she felt a little silly wearing three different necklaces.

She sighed as she sat down on the ground. Her surroundings told her she was in Spirit World, which was uncharted terrain for her. The path on which she sat had nothing beneath it; it was just a long, winding pathway in the sky. The sky was a bright blue and was decorated with pastel pink and purple clouds. In the foggy distance she could make out an enormous structure, which looked like a grand castle. To the front of her, however, sat a dark, broken building with a dark, blood-red aura surrounding it. She didn't know what a building like that would be doing in Spirit World.

Mayumi wasn't very concerned with this though. Her mind kept on Kana, the blind demon, the handmaiden to a king. What did she mean by calling her a half-breed? Why hadn't she killed her like the other one? Was it because she couldn't stand any more death on her part? Yes, but that wasn't all of it. Hadn't she felt pity for Kana, when she first realized her blindness in the hallway? Yes. Her handicap had made Mayumi feel sorry for her enemy. Is that what she thought about Yuki as well? Mayumi gripped the emerald in her hand. She felt pity for Yuki because he was blind. But hadn't he proved himself more than capable during his battle with Karasu? No, because he had lost, even though he'd killed him. He was also injured too. His wounds were quite severe. Except...

But Yuki was strong, and Yuki would be able to handle himself just fine. She remembered Yomi's words: _We have a common curse, yet at the same time I consider it a gift._

Mayumi had heard a creaking of wooden doors in front of her. She ran to hide at the side of the dark building just before a girl walked out with...

"Mr. Toguro, you are free to leave this place."

"Thank you, but may I ask why? I witnessed Koenma sentence me to ten thousand years in the Purgatory upon my request. Why am I suddenly allowed to go?" asked Toguro. Mayumi took notice of his torn clothing, his cracked sunglasses, and the dirt upon his tanned skin.

"_Well, I guess I don't have a right to judge,_" thought Mayumi, looking down at her own dress.

"Those reasons are classified," answered the girl.

"Well, then I won't pry," said Toguro.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," the girl began, "but perhaps you are meant to do better things than live in torture for the next ten thousand years. The Purgatory might think so as well."

Toguro pushed the sunglasses up his nose. "I see. Thank you. I won't keep you."

Mayumi watched in wonder as he made his way down the long, winding path. The back of his shirt was ripped badly, and terrible scars stretched across the skin. They looked very similar to whiplashes.

Her attention turned toward the girl that guarded the Purgatory. She had fiery orange hair, which hung down upon her shoulders in soft curls. Her black kimono was decorated with orange butterflies and fit tightly around her slender frame. Around her neck was the Fire Stone, the ruby glistening upon the golden chain.

Mayumi walked over to the girl, as quietly as she could. Maybe if this sneak-attack could be pulled off, no one would get hurt. She could just grab the Stone from behind and be on her way before the girl knew what hit her. Reaching out her hand for the necklace, she wrapped her fingers on the chain...

"Hold it!" shouted the girl, grabbing Mayumi's arm. She swung her over her shoulder, and Mayumi hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Well, I guess you just made this a little harder than it had to be!" Mayumi cried. Lunging at her opponent, she tried again to take the Stone, but the girl just dodged.

"I'm Saki, guard of the Purgatory. I already know who you are. I've been waiting for you to come."

"Give me the Stone!" Mayumi shouted, thrusting out her hand angrily.

"But what will I get in return?" asked Saki with a smirk.

"That does not belong to you, so you shouldn't get anything. I'll let you go if you just give me the Stone!"

"Now, that's not how it works," Saki said, a smile playing on her lips. "I'll make you a deal. If you win, you get the Stone. If I win, you go straight to the Purgatory."

Mayumi froze. She wasn't sure what the Purgatory was exactly, but she knew by the state of Mr. Toguro that it wasn't good.

"Fine, let's do this." She smiled. Saki wouldn't know what hit her...

The girl threw a heavy punch at Mayumi, who dodged easily.

"_No problem_," thought Saki, "_just a lucky move_." Saki kept throwing the punches, but Mayumi was always one step ahead, on the defense.

"_Just a little longer..._" Mayumi thought. "_Okay...NOW!_"

She released all of her collected energy into one finger and shot it at Saki. When the smoke cleared, Mayumi's hand was in the shape of a gun. Where had she seen this move before? Oh well, it worked. Quite well too. Saki lay in a heap on the door in front of the Purgatory doors.

"How?" gasped Saki.

"Quite easily!" laughed Mayumi. "I've been gathering energy ever since I landed here."

She walked to where Saki lay. Her hands grabbed the Fire Stone and yanked it from her neck.

"I'll see you later!" winked Mayumi. She added the Fire Stone to her neck and began to chant. One more stop to go...

"Master will be so upset with me..." whispered Saki.

"Master? Who's your master?" demanded Mayumi. But already she was swept up in Time's embrace.


	14. A Daughter's Rage

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 14: A Daughter's Rage**

Mayumi felt instantaneous cold as she landed in the soft white snow. Shivering, she stood up and gazed around her, arms wrapped around her bare shoulders. The four Stones hanging from her neck grazed her skin, which felt uncomfortable in the blizzard. Drawing in a deep breath, she began to make her way toward the last Stone: Takashi's Water Stone.

Everything around her was a pale blue, so she felt a little uneasy at the sight of her red dress. Through the snow, she was able to make out buildings. A city, perhaps?

As she drew closer, she could see that she'd guessed correctly. A city lay before her, the color of ice. The main street was barren; no one was outside, and a layer of snow blanketed the road. Did anyone live here?

After wandering for some time, Mayumi came across three women standing in a circle in the middle of a clearing. The snow fell softly around them, but they didn't seem to mind the cold. Mayumi, however, was beginning to lose feeling in her body. Her torn dress did little to generate any heat for her. It barely reached her knees now, and one glove was missing. The other had holes. Her shoes were strapped heels, so they did nothing either.

Hiding behind a small house, she began to listen in on the conversation.

"Did you hear about Yukina?" asked the first one. "She's the girl who abandoned us to find her fire demon brother, Hiei."

"Hina had twins, Yukina and Hiei," explained the second.

"But," cried the third, "if she's had a boy, then that means she was with a man!"

"Yes," said the first solemnly. "Our rules forbid such meetings with men. Only violence has come to our ice apparition race when men have been mixed in."

"Yukina has married a human man," whispered the second, looking around her.

The third gasped.

"Now she's gone and had a son with that oaf," the first said.

"His name is Takashi," the second said.

"He is cursed?" asked the third.

"Yes," said the first. "He is damned for coming into existence."

Mayumi narrowed her eyes. The first two women left, leaving the third standing in the snow. Her ice blue hair was parted into two long braids down her back, and her white kimono swayed with the wind.

"Come out, girl," said the ice apparition. Mayumi walked out slowly from her hiding spot.

"We do not believe in violence here," said the apparition. "If you want the Water Stone, it is yours to take."

"In exchange for what?" asked Mayumi, not moving.

"You must let me tell you a story. Come, you must be freezing."

* * *

The girl offered Mayumi a heavy blanket, and she accepted it. Putting it around her shoulders, Mayumi gazed over at the girl, who sat down in the chair across from her. They had gone to her home, where she lived with her mother.

"I am Hana, an ice apparition. Our people do not believe in contact with men. They bring only violence. That is why courting a man is looked upon as disgraceful. If that has happened, the apparition will bear a son. We can only create daughters by ourselves. Yukina's mother, Hina, did that, and had twins: Yukina and Hiei. Hiei was exiled from our kingdom. As a baby we wrapped him up and cast him from our city in the sky."

"Who would do such a thing?" Mayumi cried.

"My mother, Rui. She was Hina's best friend, but was ordered by the elders to do it. It broke her. She was never the same. As atonement, she asked the baby Hiei to come back and kill us all."

"Hiei probably doesn't remember that," Mayumi said defensively.

"Not true. They can hear and remember everything, even when in the womb."

"I had no idea."

"Yukina has married a human man. What is his name?"

"Kuwabara."

"And their son is Takashi."

"Yeah, and they have a younger girl named..." Mayumi broke off.

"Yes?" asked Hana.

"Hina," whispered Mayumi. "I didn't realize..."

"Well, I do not worry about the girl. It is Takashi I do worry for."

"Why?"

"Just like Hiei, he is cursed. His life will be filled with great pain, I fear. I just have one small request in exchange for this Stone. That is why I stole it, in order to get you to come."

"What do you need me to do?" asked Mayumi, straightening in her chair.

"Look after Takashi, and take care of him. Do not let him suffer more than he already has to."

Mayumi stared. She rested her head in her palms. Without looking up, she continued.

"Who is your master?"

"How did you find out?" asked Hana, surprised.

"That last girl was a blab. She mentioned him."

"I do not know his name. I only said I would help him in order to travel through time to the masquerade. It is in the future, you know. You are in the past."

"I am? But you spoke about Takashi..."

"He is only a baby right now." Hana stood from her chair.

"Here is the Water Stone," she said, offering it to her. Mayumi took it.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And my request?"

"I will work very hard to make sure he's happy." Mayumi said, smiling warmly toward her.

"Thank you."

With that, Mayumi set the blanket down on the chair and made her way outside. She turned to Hana, who stood in the doorway.

"Bye!" said Mayumi, waving her hand wildly above her head. Within moments, she was gone.

* * *

Mayumi landed on the cold stone on her knees, which hurt rather badly.

"I'm back!" she sang, full of pride for her great deed. "And I have all of the Stones. They weren't too hard to get back, it just took up some time. Hello?"

No one was in the room. In fact, she wasn't back in the ballroom at all. She was in a long corridor, which stretched forever in both directions, falling into shadow. Strange columns lined the stone walls, and before her were great wooden doors reaching toward the tall ceiling. Curiosity taking hold, Mayumi approached the doors, which opened by themselves for her. She stepped into a brightly lit room, which had tile covering the floors. There were no windows in the room, but columns lined the walls, just like in the dark corridor. In the center of this massive room sat only one piece of furniture: a desk. Enormous stacks of papers reached up from the desk, leaving no space to see the surface, and behind this was a chair.

Mayumi could hear the doors opening once again behind her, but she was having difficulty finding a place to hide. The only object in the room was the desk.

"Ogre, I need you to pull down my television," said young Koenma, strolling into the room, followed by Jeorge. The blue ogre immediately ran over to the desk and grabbed a remote from underneath a stack of papers, which were sent toppling to the floor. Seeing the scattered mess, Koenma's face grew purple.

"OGRE! NOW I HAVE TO REORGANIZE THE PILES! I HAD IT ALL READY TO STAMP, AND YOU JUST MESSED IT UP!"

"I'm sorry, sir!" squeaked Jeorge, cowering underneath the television, which had just appeared in the wall. Koenma, with clenched fists, walked over to the desk and sat in the chair. With the remote control he had grabbed from Jeorge, he pressed the "Play" button.

Mayumi was grateful for Koenma's toddler form. Had he been in his older form, his legs would have reached the floor, and would leave no room for Mayumi to crouch beneath the desk. Suddenly, she could hear voices coming from the television. She leaned her ear against the floor, peeking through the gap between the desk and the tile.

What she saw almost made her gasp in shock.

It was her mother and her father, placing a baby in a crib. This baby had raven hair and eerie blue eyes.

"_That's me!_" she thought. "_Why does Koenma want to see this?_"

She saw Yusuke kiss the baby, then look lovingly at her before exiting the room. Yusuke closed the door and made his way down the hall to his room. He and Keiko climbed into bed, and before long they were fast asleep. Yusuke began moving around in discomfort, and began muttering.

Koenma pressed another button, and the view of the television switched.

It was downtown Tokyo, and it was in complete chaos. People were running and screaming, and buildings were smoking or completely on fire. Some had collapsed already. Massive televisions had panicked news anchors announcing the end of the world. Water flooded the streets, and cars were being taken along with it. People, being swept away, were not able to take notice of the tremors in the earth. Subways had stopped running, and telephone lines had broken.

Yusuke was lying in the park, his face bruised and bleeding, and his clothes torn. He struggled to stand, but was unable. His breathing was coming heavily, and his eyes held complete terror.

By simply raising her energy, Tokyo had been destroyed, exterminated, annihilated. The only thing the teen had left to do was to murder Yusuke Urameshi. Her eerie, unnatural blue eyes had a burning desire within them: The desire to kill. The evil fire in her eyes glowed brighter as she advanced, clutching a sphere of spirit energy in her palm.

"Goodbye, dear father," she snarled.

And with that, the teen shoved the energy into her father's heart, ruthlessly slaughtering the last man alive in the Living World.

Koenma hit stop. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"Um, Koenma sir? What was that?" asked the ogre.

"That was Yusuke's recent dream. He thinks it's foretelling the future."

"Was that his daughter?"

"Yes. She is only a baby right now, but Yusuke believes that when she grows older, she will cause the end of Living World. Nothing will be left."

Mayumi could feel her heart beating wildly. She was overcome with a chill in her spine that spread to the rest of her body.

The intercom on his desk buzzed. Koenma picked up the phone.

"Come, ogre. We have to check on the downstairs. There's been an accident. Dumb ogres have mixed up all of our incoming files."

They left the room. Mayumi, tears streaming down her face, began to chant in a chocked whisper.


	15. Betrayal

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 15: Betrayal**

Whispers. Mayumi could hear voices all around her. She was consumed in the darkness,

but where was she? The sensation of cold, dry fingers was upon her, wrapping themselves around her limbs.

"No!" she cried aloud, struggling to get free. Kicking and trashing, she fought off her captors with all her might, and they let her free. She hit the marble floor with a hard thud, sending a sharp pain through her spine.

"Ow!" shouted Mayumi. Her eyes squinched together as she drew her breath in sharply.

"She's bleeding!"

"She can't keep consciousness for much longer!"

"We have to get her upstairs!"

"What happened to her?"

"Look at her clothes..."

Voices were surrounding her again, and she wanted it to stop.

"SHUT UP!" she screamed, jumping up as her eyes shot open. Light flared from her body, emitting enormous amounts of spirit energy. People screamed.

"Wait...I'm..." she stammered. Looking around the room, she could see that she was back in the ballroom where her journey began. Her friends and family, as well as strangers, stared at her from behind their masks. She reached up to touch hers, only to find hers gone. Examining her clothes it was clear that she'd been through a rough night. Rips and tears had formed in her clothing, and twigs stuck out of her matted hair. Suddenly the evening's events came flooding back to her as if water had just broken a dam. Her head hurt, and she stumbled backwards, clutching her temples. Why had the Time Stone taken her to Spirit World to see that video?

"_Because_," she though, "_it wanted you to see it. It's getting a life of its own, and it wanted me to know how my father betrayed me. He let a dream, a stupid dream, get in the way of being a father. He abandoned me out of fear. Yeah, fear. Yusuke Urameshi, great Spirit Detective..._fears me."

"What happening to her?" asked Marth shakily. "She's acting crazy!"

"We have to get those Stones!" Koenma shouted. "Since they're collected around her neck, they're beginning to take over her. Remember the whole transformation thing?"

"Is it happening again?" asked Kurama, his emerald eyes wide in horror. "What do we have to do?"

"We need to get the Stones back to their rightful owners!" cried Koenma.

"We'll have to all attack at once," Hiei said softly.

"Why?" asked Takashi. "We'll hurt her!"

"I think we'll have enough trouble," said Tohiro, pointing to Mayumi. Everyone watched in terror as she collapsed to the ground, writhing and screaming.

"How could you!" she cried. "You abandoned your only child because of that stupid dream! It'll never come true! How could you think I'd do something like that?" Her face was twisted in pain and anger, and tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"She's talking to you, Yusuke," cried Keiko, panicked at the sight of her daughter.

"Yes," he replied quietly. "I'll handle this alone. I caused this; I have to end it. I can't let anyone else get involved. Besides, she's strong enough that she could kill any of you with one blow." He began making his way toward his daughter. Her head was buried in her knees, her hair covering her face.

"Mayumi," Yusuke started calmly, "I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. You have to come back to us now, though." He bent down on his knees next to her. "You could hurt lots of innocent people if you don't take control," he continued, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" she shrieked, jumping up from the ground and slapping his hand away. Yusuke drew back.

Her face had totally changed. The once tranquil, shining eyes were lit with a new fire: a desire to kill. They were wild, and her nasty grin went along with it. A darkness had crossed her, and it showed in every line on her evil countenance. Markings appeared on her cheeks, and her wild hair grew twice its length.

"A Ma-zoku!" cried Jeorge.

"Like Yusuke once was," Kuwabara said through gritted teeth. "We're damned!"

"Well, Father, this has certainly been an interesting night," Mayumi sneered. Her voice had even changed. It was more sinister and terrifying.

"Yeah," he said cautiously. "We can work this out. What is it you want from us?"

"Ha!" she cackled. "I only want my revenge on you. How you've treated me for the past fifteen years of my life is just unacceptable. We'll settle this _now_!"

"Fine, but outside, so everyone else can be safe."

"I don't care about everyone else!" Mayumi said shrilly. "This is between you and me! Don't let pathetic weaklings get in your way!"

"What!" Yusuke breathed, taken aback. She didn't care about the innocent lives in danger? This was not right. He clenched his fists angrily.

"That was always your weakness, Father," she began. "You always ran at the first sign of a threat. You act the hero when deep down you're terrified. You ran from me, not because you wanted to protect me, but because you _feared_ me."

Yusuke could feel his fingernails dig into his palms.

"We fight now. You use these wretched souls as an excuse. Pathetic!" she spat.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Yusuke shouted, disappearing into the air.

"Well if I can't find you," Mayumi whispered, "then you'll have to find me." She smiled, and also disappeared into vapor.

"No!" cried Kurama, "she's taken all the Stones, and we don't know where to locate her!"

"Actually, I think I know exactly where she is," said Koenma. He fell into a chair at one of the nearby tables. Clutching his temple, he didn't even notice masqueraders rushing from the room in fright.

"I should have known better," he cried. "I shouldn't have trusted them with these Stones! I've put the lives of everyone at stake. I knew this was a mistake from the beginning. I've seen the dream as well as her failing faith in what she's known her entire life."

"What do you mean?" asked Kuwabara.

"She's doubting herself and her beliefs in the system. She's beginning to question Spirit World's treatment of the Demon race."

"What?" cried the group.

"Yes, and that's not good. If she starts to protect them against us, we'll have no hope of survival."

* * *

In the corner, hidden in the shadows, stood two men.

"Youda, check the girl's power level," said the first.

"Yes, Lord Yomi."

This second man pulled out a strange device. It was a metal box with two antennae at the top. There was a green digital screen on the box, which was able to hold a seven digit number. He held it up. As the device started buzzing with life, the second man spoke.

"Lord Yomi, this may not read out as high as it should, due to the fact that she has gone."

"That's quite alright, Youda. I'll be able to know enough, even from here."

They watched as the number continued to rise on the screen. The higher it became, the more pronounced the frown became on Youda's face. Suddenly, the device reached its limit and shattered. Metal wires scattered on the floor below them, while a smoking shell was all that remained in Youda's wrinkled hand.

"This is only one human girl that contains so much power! Isn't that dangerous? What does this mean, my lord?"

"It means that our lives are in serious danger. Come, we must leave. Our presence has been detected." They vanished.

* * *

"Father," whispered Yuki. "Could you sense them?"

"Yes," replied Kurama quietly.

"Shouldn't we be worried?"

"No, I'm sure Yomi was simply curious. Mayumi is a threat to him as well."

"What!"

"If she loses what little control she has left, she will destroy the Living World, as well as the Demon World."

"No!" shouted Yuki. Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Yes, she is that powerful right now. I have never heard of any such force," Kurama said darkly.

Sweat began to drip down Yuki's unmasked face. The group had already removed their masks.

"You have to find it ironic," Kaito told Kurama.

"What is ironic, old friend?"

"Yusuke pushed his daughter away to prevent this. In truth, that is the sole reason why this happened."

Kurama lowered his head.

Koenma slammed his fist on the table.

"These damn Stones have caused nothing but death and destruction. They have ripped a family apart. They only serve evil purposes. Curse the creature that brought them into existence!"

"And who did bring them into existence?" asked Yukina.

"No one knows. They've been here since the beginning of time. In fact, they feed on negative energy. Humanity's sins have fed these objects for a very long time."

"No!" everyone cried.

"It's true. It really isn't a problem until the protector loses control, just as Mayumi has."

An incredible sense of sadness overcame Koenma.

"Why didn't I pay attention to the signs?" he muttered angrily, clenching his fist. "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been in denial."

"Denial about what?" asked Kuwabara.

"Mayumi's soul. She's suffered so much. Her father ignored her. She had to deal with being weaker than you boys, who were able to train your entire lives. Yusuke never let her, because he was afraid that this would happen. She saw herself in that dream."

"What do you mean?" asked Takashi sharply. "What happened to her?"

"Yusuke's dream predicted the end of the world at her hands. She saw it all in my office. I knew she was there when she was collecting your Stones. She was under my desk and saw it all. She feels betrayed by the man who calls himself her father. Mayumi knows Yusuke's weakness: his fear of her. This will be Yusuke's downfall."

"It can't!" Keiko shouted, tears streaming down her face. "My family..."

"_This cannot be our destiny_," Tohiro thought. "_It cannot end like this_."

* * *

It was downtown Tokyo, and it was in complete chaos. People were running and screaming, and buildings were smoking or completely on fire. Some had collapsed already. Massive televisions had panicked news anchors announcing the end of the world. Water flooded the streets, and cars were being taken along with it. People, being swept away, were not able to take notice of the tremors in the earth. Subways had stopped running, and telephone lines had broken.

Yusuke was lying in the park, his face bruised and bleeding, and his clothes torn. He struggled to stand, but was unable. His breathing was coming heavily, and his eyes held complete terror.

Mayumi had traveled here to begin to wreak her havoc and bring her father here. Yusuke had come, just as expected. She had only thrown him one punch, and already he was almost dead.

"Pitiful," she smirked, the evil grin still plastered on her face.

"I did it to _save_ you!" he cried, as tears began to trickle down his cheeks. "I did it to _save_ you, and me, and your mother, and all of our friends! Why, Mayumi, _why_?"

His clouded eyes glanced up to gaze upon this beast that was once his daughter.

"Because," she said, the smirk fading from her lips. "Because you pushed me away. You should have been there for me! But you weren't! All those years I wanted a father, but I didn't have one! I'm not the monster here, YOU ARE!"

By simply raising her energy, Tokyo had been destroyed, exterminated, annihilated. The only thing the teen had left to do was to murder Yusuke Urameshi. Her eerie, unnatural blue eyes had a burning desire within them: The desire to kill. The evil fire in her eyes glowed brighter as she advanced, clutching a sphere of spirit energy in her palm.

"Goodbye, dear father," she snarled.

And with that, the teen shoved the energy into her father's heart, ruthlessly slaughtering the last man alive in the Living World.


	16. Fallen Butterfly

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 16: Fallen Butterfly. Mayumi's Tale.**

I could hear the soft sounds of the rain colliding the cement ground. As I opened my eyes, I could see the brick walls lining the alley in which I laid, illuminated by a flickering porch light near the back door of one of the buildings. It pierced through the darkness and lighted up the alleyway for me. When I reached up to rub my head, I could feel my tangled black hair, which for some reason reached down to my ankles. My clothes were also a mess, and my once beautiful red ball gown was now ripped and drenched with rain. It hardly reached my knees. I was missing my black satin gloves and my black shoes. I vaguely remembered at party I should have been at earlier. Was I supposed to be wearing a mask? Standing up, I saw a broken mirror lying next to a nearby dumpster. I picked up a piece of the broken glass and looked at my reflection. The girl looking back at me was certainly not the person I knew. Markings were somehow etched on my face, and my makeup was smudged. I had the feeling that it wasn't the rain, but my own tears, that had caused this. Dull blue eyes looked sadly back at me, instead of my usual bright, cheerful ones. My mind felt separated from this unfamiliar body, and the feeling of loneliness suddenly grasped me in its tight embrace.

My eyes directed to a purp.e butterfly that flitted around my head. I had no idea why a butterfly would be out exploring in the nighttime, but I didn't think too much about it. Reaching out to it, I cupped my hands and let it land. My palms closed around it, and I brought them in against my chest. Slowly, I opened my fingers and saw the little butterfly lying there. It gave one final flap of its wings, and then it lay motionless.

I placed it gently in a small window garden planter that hung underneath the porch light. Deciding to take a look around, I walked in the direction of the street.

Then I wished I hadn't.

It was a disaster. Water flooded the street. Some cars had crashed into one another, and others were flipped completely upside down. A broken fire hydrant was spewing its contents into the air, like a fountain. Windows were smashed, and telephone poles were completely broken in half. All was silent, and no one was to be found.

I began running. Someone had to be around, and I wanted to find them. I kept running and running, perhaps for hours, looking for a living being. The whole city was in ruins, yet I had no idea why.

Like a jolt of lightning, a thought struck me. Did _I_ do this? Did _I_ cause all this devastation? I couldn't have...could I?

I found a park bench lying face down on the side of the flooded street. Heaving it up, I decided to lie down on it. My face looked up at the black velvet sky as the rain splashed against my cheeks. It felt wonderful against my skin, and it helped me to think.

Why had I woken up crying? Was it a dream I was having? It was, I realized, as memories began to return to me. I closed my eyelids and began to recall my sleeping thoughts.

* * *

I was five at the time. At about midnight I had wandered into the kitchen seeking a glass of water. That was also the time that I was becoming more independent of my parents; I could start doing things on my own, and I didn't need their help. My mother liked to dote on me, perhaps to make up for my father's lost love, but I could rely on myself. As I entered the kitchen, I saw my father sitting in a chair at our table, his head buried in his hands. Truth be told, I didn't take much notice to him, because we never really exchanged words. In fact, I couldn't remember the last time he spoke to me. He was actually more of a stranger to me than anything. I tried to reach the cupboard where the glasses were kept, but I still wasn't tall enough to reach the higher shelves on my own. My little hands persisted on reaching, but it was still beyond my grasp. Still, I was determined to obtain one of the glasses, and I wouldn't admit defeat. I began to hop up and down, and I'm sure I looked quite silly because I could feel my father's eyes upon me. He was staring straight at me, like he had never seen me before in his life, but I kept reaching, now even more determined to achieve that goal. It would have been a small victory, that was true, but still satisfying. I could show my father that I didn't need him. Yes, even at such a young age I already hated him with a passion. Who cared if he was my father? He didn't act like one and I was justified in my loathing of him.

I heard the scraping of wood against tile. Still, I kept on, ignoring the sound. His footsteps were slow, but they were drawing closer and closer to me, and I began to reach further, and the sweat began to slide down my forehead.

He was directly behind me, and I knew this because his shadow consumed me. With such simple ease, he opened the cupboard and wrapped his fingers around one of the glasses. Not even giving so much as a glance down at me, he offered me the cup.

"I don't want it," I said haughtily. I stuck my nose in the air and gave a little "hmph!" of indignation.

He was silent and paralyzed on the spot. I began to make my way out of the room, but I paused in the doorway. The one burning question was in my mind, wanting to come forth. It made me freeze there, my back turned away from him.

"Why don't you talk to me?" I asked quietly, with some hesitancy.

First, silence. But then...

"Because I don't want you to break my heart," came his hoarse, whispered voice.

"I wouldn't do that," I said, with a little bit of anger.

"You are destined to murder me," he continued in a dazed sort of tone.

"NO! YOU LIAR!" I screamed at him. I darted for the stairs and scrambled toward my bedroom. Barely hearing the sound of glass crashing against tile, I hurled a ball of spirit energy at my door. It smashed into thousands of tiny splinters, but I didn't care. I threw myself on my bed and buried my head in the pillows. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I thought about what just happened to me. I didn't want to believe him, but what he said had permanently etched itself into my mind.

Little did I know that in ten years I would not only kill my father, but also my friends, my family, my world, and my soul.

* * *

I awoke with the rain tapping against my cheeks. My eyes looked up at the moonless sky, and I stayed in deep thought for the longest time, trying desperately to make sense of my dream.

That's when I began, for the very first time in my entire life, to understand my father.

He had _tried_ not to care about me because he knew that if he did he would have his heart broken. It was true though: He _was_ afraid. Afraid of the inevitable disappointment that he was destined to discover. To lessen the burden of heartbreak, he attempted to push me away. It wasn't his fault for being mean; I just felt that my existence was the cause of all this misfortune.

The Stones around my neck hung limply and has lost their luster. The chains that once sparkled in the sunlight has seemed to grow worn and dull. I hated them. I hated them for making me into this monster that had destroyed my friends and family. They were all gone thanks to them.

But it didn't help to place the blame in such simple, inanimate objects. My guilt was still there inside of me, and I felt as if I wanted to rip my heart from my chest and throw it against the ground. The emotions rampaged inside, each drumming against my mind. I wanted out of this disgusting body.

I leapt up from the bench and ran out into the middle of the water in the street. It reached up my legs, and I kicked it away from me in my frustration. Collapsing to me knees, I began tugging on my tangled hair and ripping at my dress. Without thinking I tore the necklaces from my neck and threw them as far as I could into the shallow river of water that surrounded me. I couldn't stand being _me_. All I wanted was the anger and the pain to go away and the guilt of what I had done to leave.

I screamed and cried out in pain. Oh so badly did I want someone to hold me and tell me that they loved me and that everything would be all right and help me let go of my pain, yet at the same time I was ashamed to look anyone in the eye or be touched by them or be spoken to or cared about because I didn't deserve it. I didn't deserve to be alive in the first place. The silence of my surroundings was growing unbearable. The thought of ending my life was becoming more appealing every second, and I would have done it too had it not been for that guilt that kept lingering in my mind. I couldn't let my deeds go unpunished. I knew that I had to suffer for what they suffered. I wanted to bring everyone back, but I had no idea how to go about doing it.

I felt helpless. The only thing I felt I could do was to wrap my arms around my knees and cry. Even though I knew I wouldn't get anywhere by crying, I didn't care if I cried until my eyes were dry and I couldn't shed tears ever again.


	17. The Siren's Song

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 17: The Siren's Song. Takashi's Tale.**

As I sat concealed in the shadowy corner, I looked around at the crowd of horror-struck faces that filled Koenma's office. I saw the other three protectors, Yuki, Marth, and Tohiro, each as silent as a still winter's evening. May's parents were also here: Mrs. Urameshi was sobbing into my dad's shoulder as my mom patted her on the back. Mr. Urameshi, the great Spirit Detective, was being spoken to by Koenma, but I could tell he was having trouble paying attention. All of the protectors' families were there, along with Hiei. Everything that had caused our deaths came very clearly to me now as I sat alone, my orange hair falling low into my eyes. The crying, the screaming, and the transformation...

Now here we were in Spirit World, mere souls without earthy bodies.

You would think that I would blame May for what she did. But I don't. In fact, I wanted to comfort her so terribly, and I could understand that she must be in terrible pain after what had happened. I couldn't be sure, though, so I had to find out.

I stood up from the tiled floor, almost in a trance, toward Koenma's screen television. It felt like some unreal dream, and I could hardly tell that my feet were moving. All that mattered to me was to see May's face. I had to know how she was. My throat ran dry at the thought of what might have happened: Had she also perished in the struggle?

I grabbed the remote control from Koenma's desk. No one had noticed me turn on the power; they were probably lost in their own grieved thoughts at the moment. Immediately her face appeared on the screen. Her hair and her dress were in a chaotic state, and I could tell she'd been crying. As soon as I saw the odd markings on her cheeks I recalled the terrifying ordeal of her transformation from a compassionate girl to an unfeeling, brutal monster.

But the moment I turned on the television I wished I hadn't. I couldn't bear the sight of her tugging at her long, raven hair and her scarlet satin dress. As the tears ran down her marked cheeks I wanted to cry with her, and gazing upon her I wanted to run to her and hold her.

"_But that's impossible. I'm dead,_" I thought bitterly as I buried my face in my hands. Even though I couldn't hear any sound from the television, I knew that she must have been screaming in agony with the pain and guilt she felt inside. The thought of no one being there to comfort her was hell for me. If I had the power to make her suffering disappear I would do it instantly, but I didn't have that sort of control.

Not having the capability to withstand any more of this torture, I turned it off. Then I drifted slowly back to my dark corner and sank down against the wall, my knees too weak to hold me upright any longer. I buried my face into my knees and sobbed, not for my own pain, but for hers.

* * *

I remember a time about two years ago when May was still in the hospital. Usually the doctors would have given up on her life by that time, but Mr. and Mrs. Urameshi kept fighting for her life, and they wouldn't give up on her. So while they struggled with their restaurant business and trying to keep ends meet, the hospital bills began to create a hard dip in their budget. Friends and family were glad to help out with their troubles, and they very reluctantly accepted. My father kept trying to push money on Mr. Urameshi, but he didn't succeed until my dad threatened to blow his brains out if he didn't take it. I offered to visit May everyday after school and also on weekends in order to give more time to her parents. When I was younger I'd talk to her and hold her hand. In fact, I did it until the day she finally awoke. I used to think nothing of it, but then I realized how much I began to miss her. My life was awful, and I hated my school. I felt like I never belonged there, and I could hardly confess my deepest feelings to Yuki. So, I began to appreciate visiting May even more than I had ever done. She was the only one to whom I could confide my emotions in. Even though she couldn't hear me, I still felt so much better after I had spoken with her. I missed having my best friend around to pull pranks with, to laugh with, and to play pretend with.

On that particular day two years ago, I remember telling May what had happened at school that day, just like I normally did.

"Takahara and Kaijiro got into another fight today. This one got really intense though. This time it was about a dumb soccer tournament, and everyone got all wild about it. Blood got all over the grass and Takahara got some teeth knocked out. Kaijiro got away with just a black eye. But then it started to swell up and everyone thought he looked funny."

I could feel myself start to break into a sweat as I thought about what I wanted to say next. But at the same time I kept thinking how dumb it would sound. Even though she was in a coma, I couldn't help but get the feeling that she could hear me in some way. Could I really say it aloud?

"_What the hell,_" I thought boldly.

"May? Well, I've been having this...this dream lately. I've dreamt it a couple of times, but now it's starting to replay over and over when I sleep. Okay, well, I'm out at sea, right? I'm on this pirate ship, but I'm all by myself. The skies are growing dark and the waves start to get larger. I start to wonder why, but then I forget everything when I hear this voice. Actually, it's more like...um," I hesitated and gave a loud gulp, "this sort of singing. This song was so beautiful, and I knew that I had to find out who was singing this amazing song, right?" As my voice became more confident, I could feel myself talking faster and faster, and my heart began to pound wildly. I continued.

"And that's when I see this floating silhouette with long, flowing black hair and black clothing billowing out behind her. I knew that I had to get to her and be with her. And then I saw her face, and I knew that she was the most beautiful creature I'd ever laid my eyes upon. Her crystal blue eyes stared deep into mine, and then I realized..."

I wanted to slap myself and I felt my cheeks burning.

"And then I realized that she had your face," I finished quietly. Well, I'd gotten that far, so why not keep going?

"You beckoned me to come with you into the sea, and I wanted to so badly. All I wanted at that moment was to follow you deep into the water and be with you for the rest of eternity. And that's when I looked down to find myself tied to the mast and I couldn't move an inch. You kept calling out to me and singing my name, but I couldn't untie myself. Even though I fought as hard as I could against the rope, I couldn't get any closer to you. You disappeared, and I cursed myself for not being able to get to you. I wanted you so terribly, but then I realized that I'd never see you again."

I felt like running from the room and jumping off a bridge or drowning myself or something, but I kept going into even further detail.

"May, look. You are always on my mind in my waking moments and in my dreams. I just want you to come back, okay? I know you're lost right now, and you can't return home, but try! Please, I need you here. Listen, I've been thinking about what this dream means, and I think it's trying to tell me that I'm trying to get to you, but I can't. Please come back, alright? Just come back and we can go back to the way we used to be. Remember? Mayumi and Takashi? We were always best friends, and that hasn't changed. Please, May..."

And that's when I began to cry. I clasped her hand in mine with even harder force and brought it up to my face. Her skin was so smooth and felt warm against mine. My tears stung my eyes, and I could feel them spill down my face and fall onto her hand.

"Please..."

* * *

I awoke suddenly, and I realized that I was back in Koenma's office, tears falling down my face still. The way I felt was the same as I felt that day. All I desired was to be with her, but she was just out of my reach. I heard the quiet sobs of Mrs. Urameshi, and then Koenma telling the others his plan.

"Look," he began to the silent onlookers, "this is something that has wiped out the human race in Living World. I've requested permission for my father to allow all the souls back into their bodies, and then everything will go back to normal once everyone else's memory has been erased of this...incident."

"And what about Mayumi?" I asked aloud.

Everyone in the room turned to stare at me, but I didn't care. I kept my eyes locked on Koenma's who was silent for a moment, then continued to speak.

"The S.D.F has been dispatched to collect the five Stones from her. Once they've been taken back, I think that she won't have the means to become a Ma-zoku again."

"Are they going to hurt her?" I whispered hoarsely.

"I don't think she'll have any motivation to put up a fight," he replied sadly.


	18. The Last Wildflowers

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 18: The Last Wildflowers. Yuki's Tale.**

I listened to the sound of voices arguing in panicked tones, but I couldn't hear the other

protectors. Takashi, Marth, and Tohiro were absolutely silent, and although I could not see them, I could sense that they were near me. From Takashi I could feel great torment and anguish, and from Marth I sensed confusion and shock. As usual, I could not sense Tohiro's thoughts. It made me curious oftentimes; could Tohiro even experience emotion? However, this was not the important issue at hand. As I heard Koenma try and make plans for the Living World's future, I wondered how Mayumi was faring. From the conversation between Mr. Urameshi and the others, I understood that she was still back in Tokyo, the only human being left. It was as if I could see her sitting in the rain, her face buried in her knees, feeling helpless and alone. Of course, I'm sure my image of her is different from what she looks like now. The last time I saw Mayumi, she had been a ten-year-old girl lying in a hospital bed, her eyes closed. I still remembered her eyes though, her unnatural, eerie, silvery blue eyes that shone with childish innocence. Were her eyes still that way? I'd never know due to my condition.

As I pictured Mayumi's form huddled in the rain, I felt that I could understand some of the pain she must be experiencing. Memories flooded back to me as I recalled my feelings of extreme vulnerability and helplessness when I first lost my sight at the age of ten. I suppose that those feelings linked me to her in some strange way, no matter how odd it might sound. However, I didn't think anyone would ever experience the same agony that Mayumi was feeling at that moment...and I hoped no one would ever have to.

* * *

The day could not be more perfect. Sunlight shined brightly from the azure sky, and white, billowing clouds rolled slowly across the morning sky. Fresh pine trees greeted my nose with a pleasant smell, and the mountain path was smooth. Birds sang sweetly in the branches, and wildflowers lined our route up to the top.

My father had invited me to accompany him on a mission for Spirit World. A low-class spider demon had broken through the barrier and was terrorizing mountain villages. It was supposed to be an easy case, so my father, Mr. Kuwabara, and Mr. Hiei were going to let Takashi and myself handle most of the work. Mr. Urameshi had elected not to come, which worried the adults. I was not aware at the time, but Mr. Urameshi had not taken any cases since Mayumi's car accident. Later, I learned that he was too upset over her coma to do much. He visited her often, but not for long periods of time. Usually, he'd just go to take a quick glance at her face, then leave.

"Yuki," whispered my father, "there he is."

I stared at the black, hairy mound that lay on the side of the path. On its back was a giant red hourglass symbol, and his numerous eyes glinted darkly in the morning sun. It was asleep.

"Remember the most important factor to a battle, Yuki," continued my father.

"Keep calm at all times," I responded.

"That's right! When you can keep a clear mind, you can think more strategically. This can often give you the upper hand."

I saw his emerald eyes light up with pride, and I felt the confidence swell within me. When people commented that I was exactly like my father, I always took it as a compliment. We had the same scarlet hair, green eyes, and the same quiet voice. He was my role model, and I wanted to be just like him. I still admire him, but I have my own way of handling situations now that I've lost my sight.

With a sudden motion, the spider demon jumped up to his feet and stared menacingly at our group. He stood at least twenty feet tall, and he cast a dark shadow over the ground we stood upon. My father motioned for us to begin, and the five of us leapt to start the battle.

"Remember to keep your distance," called my father. "He's highly venomous!"

I began to form spirit energy spheres in my palms, and I aimed for his black, hairy body.

"No, Yuki!" my father shouted as he ran past, his rose whip at his side. "Aim for the legs! Perhaps we can disable him!"

Changing my direction of aim, I concentrated on his legs.

"Yuki! Don't get to close!"

I wish still to this very day that I had followed his advice. The last thing I ever saw with my eyesight was a massive spider leg crushing the wildflowers beneath it. Their crushing sound seemed to pierce the sudden silence that came. Flower petals, completely annihilated, sprinkled the grass around me.

A burning sensation stung my eyes. I let go of my energy, but had no idea where it had hit. Stumbling back as I clapped my hands to my eyes, I felt my back hit the ground. My body twisted in agony as my eyes felt like they had just been stabbed with white-hot knives. I let out moaning and screaming sounds, and I heard my father in the distance, calling out to me. Rolling over on my stomach, I vomited and passed out into darkness.

* * *

The cool, fresh sheets covered my body as I regained consciousness. Without opening my eyes, I let my mind reflect on what had just happened. I wasn't quite sure, but luckily a female voice, who sounded like Marth's mother Anishi, flowed into my ears from beyond a door.

"I regret to inform you, Mr. and Mrs. Minamino, that Yuki has lost eyesight in both eyes. He's legally blind, and we doubt he will ever see again."

My mother began to sob.

"But...but how?" she cried.

"The venom in was shot directly into his eyes from that demon," Anishi said, lowering her voice to a whisper. She must not have wanted other humans to overhear the conversation.

"You say that you doubt he will ever see again," came my father's voice. "Does that mean there's a chance of his eyesight returning?"

"Well, if that does happen, in which the chances are quite slim, then he will most likely need strong prescription glasses. But like I said, the chances are not in his favor."

"What will we do?" sobbed my mother.

"Botan," said Anishi, "you can deal with this. I promise you. You have not lost your son. In fact, I consider him quite lucky to only have escaped with his lost sight. He could have lost more than that."

I could hear as her high-heeled shoes clicked down the hallway, growing more and more distant in the echoing halls. My mother's cries came more intensely now.

With great difficulty, I opened my eyes. I waited for my eyes to focus and adjust to the light, but all that I saw was darkness. My heart began a heavy pounding in my chest, and my breath came in short, quick gasps.

"_Remember the most important factor to a battle, Yuki. Keep calm at all times."_

I struggled to remain calm and clear my mind.

"_That's right! When you can keep a clear mind, you can think more strategically. This can often give you the upper hand."_

With confidence, I told myself that I could have the upper hand in this battle, and I would come out victorious. My eyes remained open, and I kept my faith. Minutes passed without any light, color, or image forming before me.

Tears began to trickle down my cheeks, and then came full sobs. I felt as if my life was over, and I wondered how I could live in this state. The thought of ending my own life entered into my mind several times as I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

"Ah, I see that you're finally awake. Your parents are very worried about you."

My eyes opened as a smooth, male voice spoke to me. I could not tell who was speaking, or if it was a voice that I could trust.

"I'm sorry. I see I've failed to introduce myself to you. My name is Yomi, an old acquaintance to your father. We've known each other for more years than one could possibly imagine." He let out a deep chuckle. "As soon as I heard of your battle with the spider demon, I was greatly surprised. I'd learned of your recent blindness, and I thought I could offer some advice to you."

"Advice?" I asked. I painfully remembered how I'd ignored my father's own advice during my battle.

"Yes. You see, I myself am also blind. I have been for centuries."

I remained silent, waiting for his next words with bated breath.

"At first, I felt like you feel right now. I thought that there was no possible way to continue life the way I had done before. And in a way I was right. Life has been different ever since. It's been even better."

I felt my eyebrows rise and arch with curiosity.

"Really?" I asked. "Please continue. You've captured my interest immensely, Mr. Yomi."

He let out another soft chuckle.

"To this day, I consider losing my light as a blessing. I grew so much stronger, aware, and strategic in battle, as well as everyday life. To be honest, I came to power as one of the three great kings of Demon World after I'd lost my light."

"Is that phrase, 'losing your light' what you call becoming blind?" I asked politely.

"Oh, yes. That's what I fondly call it."

I pondered his words for a moment.

"There are great things in your future, Yuki. This is only the beginning. That is all I have come to tell you."

"Thank you, Mr. Yomi."

I heard the scraping of a chair against tile, and seconds later the closing of a door.

* * *

To this day, I take Mr. Yomi's words very seriously. His voice echos in my mind and guides me in whatever I choose to do. I keep on going knowing that I have been blessed with a curse. This curse will actually help me to grow and become a skilled fighter. Realizing that I have an even better future lying ahead waiting for me, I live knowing that it is yet to come.

When my father entered my room later that day, I requested for him to double my training, which took him by surprise. After I told that I would like to start right away, he protested. I persisted in my request, knowing that if I were to truly take advantage of this blindness, I would have to start my training immediately. Ever since I have been training hard to make up in my other senses what I lost with my sight. I can even now sense the emotions of others. As a warrior, my skills have improved at an amazing rate and, to be honest, I enjoy the sense of shock from others as I progress and grow into a seasoned fighter. Knowing that my best and strongest power levels have yet to come out, I have something to look forward to. Had I not lost my light, I don't know if I would have a reason to keep on fighting.

As I imagined Mayumi, I realized that this has also been a long journey for her. She has grown from envisioning the world as black-and-white and has learned to see the shades of gray. Since her awakening, I've noticed that she is open to new ideas, such as her softening heart for demons.

Just like my curse became a blessing, I hope that this will turn out to be a blessing in disguise.


	19. A Reason to Fight

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 19: A Reason to Fight**

I watched Yuki carefully as he sat with his emerald eyes closed, sitting against the far wall

lost in thought. Takashi sat in front of the television monitor, his eyes staring at the images playing across the screen. I myself had no desire to watch, knowing what was on there. Tohiro stood in the most dark, shadowy corner he could find, as far away as possible from the others. His arms were crossed, and his head hung low. Since his brown hair fell down over his face, I couldn't tell what his expression was.

The rest of the group, including my parents and my younger brother, sat in silence as Koenma talked of plans to bring the Living World's souls back. All the people had sad looks on their faces, and I felt like it was my duty to say something funny. I felt like I needed laughter or I'd go mad. My pa always told me to keep cheerful no matter what, and that life should be fun and free. Unfortunately, I couldn't think of anything to say, and I wasn't sure if anyone wanted me to say anything at all.

* * *

My ma, Anishi Wanagumi, grew up in an agricultural village in northen Japan. When she was a little one, she fell terribly ill and was confined in bed for weeks. Luckily, a modern doctor was traveling throughout the small, rural areas at the time and had happened upon the village by chance. He was able to provide good care and powerful medicine for her, and soon she grew well again. After that, she was determined to become a doctor and help others like that doctor had helped her. Later on she was accepted into medical school and did well. She became an outstanding nurse and has kept that job up ever since.

When she was working in a hospital in downtown Tokyo, she received a visit from some employees of Spirit World. They told her all about the other worlds and how they needed her help in Demon World. Humans were stumbling through the barrier and were in need of private medical attention. They also had many Spirit World emissaries who were attacked by demons that also need good care. She accepted the job and was soon taken to the Demon World. That was about eighteen years ago.

Her job was very helpful, and my ma was quite satisfied and happy with her position. Although she was needed a lot, and there was much stress to the job, she enjoyed being able to help others regain health. That's how she met my pa, Jin the Wind Master. He had been injured during training and had heard of the medical staff placed in Demon World. Then he met my ma, who helped him heal from his injuries. They fell in love and got married soon after. Later, they had me, and then my younger brother Roy.

Things were pretty good in Demon World. My ma kept up with her medical career, and my pa taught us everything he knew about fighting. He'd enter into martial art competitions to earn some extra cash for the family, although my ma was also paid quite well.

When I was about nine, Koenma came to personally pay us a visit. He was there to ask my pa to come to the Living World to fill in for Yusuke Urameshi, who wasn't taking any cases after his daughter had fallen into a coma. Pa jumped at the chance, and so we packed up and moved to Tokyo. My ma got a job as a nurse at the hospital Mayumi was at, and soon she took up Mayumi as her patient. She also takes patients that are connected with the other two worlds so none of the other doctors can start asking funny questions. Yuki's run-in with the Spider Demon was also one of hers.

I remember seeing Mayumi for the first time. She looked so peaceful under the white sheets, yet I always had a sad feeling when I was around her. I'm still not quite sure why. Could it have been her feelings at the time?

Mr. Kuwabara and Mr. Kurama introduced me to their sons, Takashi and Yuki. They immediately accepted me into their group at school, and we became close friends. Soon after I came Tohiro joined us, and we were all good friends. Other people at school were nice to me too. They all thought my blue hair was dyed, and Yuki was quick to encourage the rumor. He's always been paranoid about the separation of the worlds.

Anyway, when Mayumi woke up six years later, my parents decided to stay here, and we've lived quite contentedly where we're at. Until now, at least. Now we're…well…dead.

* * *

My ma lives by her motto of helping others. As I grew older, I realized how important that was to me too. I enjoy cracking a joke to perk someone up and make 'em happy again. But I also apply that to my fighting. That's my reason for fighting: To help others. I want to protect my family and my friends from harm. Ever since I realized that, my technique has improved fantastically. I'm proud of how far I've come.

Now, I want to help Mayumi, but I don't know how. Even though I've only known her for a short time, I feel as if we have a special friendship that can't be broken. Right from the very first day we officially met (seeing her asleep doesn't count) we became close. I think that's what connects all five of us: our love of the battlefield. We each have our own reasons for fighting, but we still share that special love that enables us to bring out the best, and worst, in ourselves. Pushing our limits gives us a chance to see what we can become, and that's what we all have in common.


	20. A Disappearance of Innocence

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 20: A Disappearance of Innocence. Tohiro's Tale.**

Each of the protectors was lost in his own, deep thoughts. Yet, even though I had my head bowed, I noticed each of them glance over at me. Takashi, Marth, even Yuki, who's blind. Oh, well. I'm used to people staring at me. At school I hear the whispers of all these pathetic humans, and I know what they think about me. I've heard it all: That I worship the Devil, that I take part in satanic cult rituals, and that I think that I'm a vampire. All these weak humans can do is gossip about one another, and that's their idea of a good time.

It doesn't matter. In fact, I think I'd prefer it that way. If everyone is afraid of me, then they won't try to get close to me. I enjoy my solitude, and I don't have any interest in trying to get to know these useless humans that can't defend themselves. I'd like to see the looks on their faces if they found out how many times I've saved their worthless lives.

But maybe they are right to some degree. I do have a dark background. Not me personally, but my father did. He was once an assassin, but he was killed during a tournament battle with the famous Spirit Detective, Yusuke Urameshi.

* * *

I remember when we came here from Demon World on Koenma's request, to help with the growing problem of demons slipping through the barrier for a bite to eat. My parents got jobs as teachers at a nearby high school. That's where the five of us protectors attend school now. That was a time when I had no interest in getting to know the other protectors. But they just couldn't keep their noses out of my life, and that's how I got to know Takashi, Yuki, and Marth. It worked out okay, I suppose. They're actually not too bad, which is a high compliment from me.

One time I went with my father over to the Urameshi's restaurant, where they lived in the apartment above. Yusuke's daughter was in the hospital for a coma, but I didn't care too much. Takashi and his father were also there, so Takashi tried to come up with some form of entertainment for us.

"Hey, Tohiro, you wanna watch a movie? They have a couple of good ones. Mayumi has good taste."

"Isn't she the one in the hospital?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," he replied with a crestfallen expression. He then regained composure.

"No, I'm not particularly interested."

"Okay," he continued. "How about some video games?"

"What are those?"

Takashi was silent for a moment.

"I know! Let's spy on our dads!"

"Sound fun."

We sat behind the door and listened as my father told Yusuke and Kuwabara a very strange tale.

"It was only a few years after my sentencing that I was suddenly thrown out of the Purgatory. I immediately went in to let Koenma know about what had happened, and he didn't seem surprised to see me. He told me that the Purgatory judges whether you're too pure to suffer the ten thousand years of torture. If so, then it'll spit you back out if it doesn't think you deserve that sort of pain. It also gives you another chance to live again so that you can atone for your guilt."

"So then what did you do?" asked Yusuke.

"Well, I heard of your Demon World tournament that you had set up. Apparently, it had just reached its completion and the new king was crowned. He had declared the decree that took down the barrier and didn't allow demons to pass anymore. But the demons didn't agree with that. Some of them ate humans to survive, and they were taking advantage of some of the barrier's slowly opening spots to escape through and create terror in the Living World. So, Koenma suggested that I begin my atonement by protecting the humans, and I began killing the demons that tried to get through."

"But you didn't do that forever, did you?" Yusuke said.

"No, I didn't. Soon after I'd started killing the demons, I came across this old dojo in a dense forest. I was in need of refreshment, so I thought I'd ask the owner if he'd spare some water and food for me. When I found the owner, it was actually a female demon. I spotted her calmly drinking tea in one of the training rooms. Immediately, I knew I wanted to marry her. I guess you could call it love at first sight."

"Let me guess," Yusuke interjected. "Her name was Tanokai."

"And I guess it worked out 'cause you're still together," said Kuwabara.

"Yes. And the reason I fell in love with her is because she reminded me of a Genkai from long ago. Their faces were almost identical, and so were their behaviors and personalities. That's how I knew she was the love of my life."

"So you lived happily ever after, huh?" Yusuke said with a laugh.

"That's right. We were soon wed, and then we had our son, Tohiro. When he was about nine years old we received a visit from Koenma. He asked us to come to come to Living World in order to fight the demons pouring in through the gaps in the barrier. So, we moved here to Tokyo, and now Tanokai and I are working at the local high school as teachers. And we like it here, so we might make this permanent."

"Well, we're glad to have you here," said Yusuke.

"Tohiro!" called my father in his deep, booming voice. "It's time for us to go home. Your mother's making dinner for us tonight."

I followed him out the door, leaving Takashi gaping after us.

* * *

I like keeping secrets from others. Then we don't get too close, and then I don't have those complex relationships cluttering my life. It's nice when things are short and simple. But then that sort of changed when the other protectors entered my life. They are my only friends, if I can call them that, and I like it that way. They came and taught me that sometimes friendships can be worth it, even enjoyable at times. When Takashi, Marth, and Yuki entered my life I realized that perhaps these were people worth getting to know. I have a deep respect for them and their warrior spirits.

I remember the first time I saw Mayumi. She came into that classroom with such a perky bounce that made me want to retch. Her girlish personality annoyed me, and I could tell that she didn't much like me from the very beginning. It was hard to believe that this was the same as that ghost that sang those sad songs all those years. Those songs connected me to her, but I didn't realize that at the time. I thought that I had helped her by telling her mother about choir, but then I began to think that she didn't have any sad, dark thoughts within her after our first meeting. I didn't think she was even capable of depressing thoughts.

As we began our training together I realized that there could be more to her than a bubble-headed child. Her power levels impressed me, and her skills and technique were quite respectable, even if her first demonstration of power was a little silly. Her childish drawings on our faces were annoying but at the same time slightly amusing to me.

When the Tournament of the Three Worlds began, I started to see Mayumi Urameshi in a different light. I decided that maybe she was suffering some inner torment inside. After my small attempt at getting to know her, we instantly formed a special connection. We're not necessarily close, but we have a deep respect for one another now. I guess I thought she was the person I needed to fill up the lonely gap in my life.

One thing that I hold Mayumi in high regard for is her open mind. She's willing to accept new ideas and ignore the differences in people. We need more people like that in the world. After her transformation, however, I believe that her innocent charm has disappeared forever.


	21. Awakening

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 21: Awakening**

Everyone sat in silence as all eyes were turned on Koenma. He was in deep, quiet

conversation with a red ogre, who spoke in urgent whispers. Koenma, who was in his toddler form, had a serious expression on his face and nodded at various points in the discussion. The ogre handed him a stack of papers and swept out of the office. As the doors slid closed with a resonating thud, Koenma turned to the awaiting and uncertain faces.

"Well, folks, I have some good news and some bad news."

He flipped through the paper stack, then turned his head up again.

"My father has issued the all-clear to send the human souls back to the earth. However, a few of us must go ahead before we can allow anyone to return to their body."

"Why?" asked a few of the guests in the office.

"Why? Well, we have to get those Stones back from Mayumi before we can ensure safe passage back to Living World. When we can be certain that it's safe, then we can sort all this out."

"Oh, you mean May is still a threat?" Takashi suddenly shouted angrily.

All of them jumped as they whipped their heads around to gaze surprisedly at him.

"Takashi..." Koenma began.

"NO! You think May's still dangerous, don't you? You have to send a team down to steal those Stones from her, and she never even got a thank-you for getting them back single-handedly! You're just a bunch of ungrateful bastards, and you don't give a damn about how much pain she's feeling right now! Don't you think she feels guilty enough already? I'll kill you all before I let you lay a hand on her!"

Everyone gazed wide-eyed at his outburst, and Kuwabara began to stand up.

"Look, son!" he started. "I won't hear another word! You've gotta trust Spirit World to do the right thing. No one said that they were ungrateful for Mayumi's help, okay? But you've gotta understand that those Stones are dangerous when under the control of one person! They could be just as dangerous around your neck, or Yuki's or Tohiro's or Marth's, got it? Just sit back and let Spirit World do their thing, okay?"

"They want to hurt her!" Takashi cried.

"No," Koenma intervened. "We don't want to cause her any damage at all! We're just going to go down and take the Stones back…_without_ harming her," he added, seeing the enraged look in Takashi's face. "We'll go down and make sure she's settled and after that's done we'll let you come down and visit her, okay?"

Takashi was breathing heavily and glaring at Koenma, but after a few moments nodded his head and stormed back to his spot against the wall.

"Okay, now that's settled, I need a few of you to come down with me. Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke, you're coming with me. The rest of you sit tight and you'll be back on Earth in no time. Let's go."

* * *

The four men woke up with heavy groans and mumbling. Teenage Koenma stood next to Yusuke's body, who lay all alone in the park. The others were back in the ballroom on the Spirit World's island a few miles away in the other dimension.

"Here," Koenma said, squatting next to his body and placing his hands in the air above his chest. Energy flowed from his palms into Yusuke's limp and bloody form. As Yusuke's eyes peeled open, he took Koenma's offered hand and was helped to stand up.

"The other three are going to meet us downtown. That's where Mayumi is."

Yusuke stood still as Koenma began walking. He turned around mid-walk to gaze at the Spirit Detective.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Just thinking."

"Look, I know things are awkward between you two, but I think you're going to find your daughter very changed when we find her."

Yusuke and Koenma leaned against the front wall of a destroyed laundromat. The sky was dark, and the stars were dull. A bent streetlamp flickered overhead, and the "OPEN" sign next to them was cracked and shooting sparks. They watched the other three approach them from down the street.

"Hn," was Hiei's greeting with a nod.

"Well, let's get started," Kuwabara said quietly.

"Where do we begin our search?" asked Kurama, looking at Koenma.

"She should be here downtown, according to our resources. I think she's close to the main square."

They started for that location without another word or glance at each other. As they approached the square, they began to search around the alleyways and the rundown stores for any sign of Mayumi. They waded through the deep water that flooded the plaza and struggled to see around them in the flickering lights that surrounded the area.

Suddenly Koenma's shouts came from the opposite end of the square. They came splashing through the water toward Mayumi, who lay huddled asleep on a park bench. Yusuke pushed his way toward her and knelt down next to her. He stared at her Ma-zoku markings left upon her face, and also at her tangled raven hair and tattered dress. She was a mess, and Yusuke felt instantaneous sadness at the sight. Gently, he slipped the necklaces from her throat and handed them to Koenma, never taking his eyes off her face.

"Mayumi, it's alright. I'm here now. Wake up."

Her blue eyes fluttered open as these words reached her ears. Yusuke was startled to find a blank look in her face. She began to mutter inarticulately, and none of them could make out any words they recognized.

"Mayumi?" asked Yusuke shakily, and he backed away in shock.

She continued to stare blankly into the velvet night sky and mumble quietly.

"She must receive bed rest immediately," Kurama whispered urgently.

Kuwabara picked her body up from the bench. She hung limply in his arms, still muttering and staring above unfocusedly.

Back at the ramen restaurant, Kuwabara placed Mayumi's form down onto her bed. Hiei leaned in a corner, staring at her as she mumbled and stared at the ceiling. Kurama stood frozen at the end of the bed, and Koenma watched silently from beside the window. Yusuke pulled the blankets around her and then strode briskly from the room. The others followed suit.

* * *

Mayumi's eyes slowly opened, only to be greeted by the darkness of the bedroom. Reaching over to turn on her lamp, she lifted herself to rest upright on her pillows. As she gazed around the room it was hard to believe what had just happened. Everything from the training in the mountains to the fight with Takashi and the masquerade and the rescue of the Stones came flooding back into her mind. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair as she remembered the transformation and the alleyway. After that she had blacked out and couldn't recall how she came to be here in her room. Oh well. Not like it really mattered. Nothing mattered anymore.

There was a soft tapping at the door. Mayumi opened her eyes and stared at the entryway, surprised to hear someone present.

"Come in," she called somberly.

The white wooden door swung slowly open to reveal Yusuke in the doorframe. Their eyes met for a moment, but then they looked quickly away. He slid over to her desk and sat down in the chair. For a few minutes he rocked back on the rear oak legs as Mayumi concentrated on the fibers in her quilt. After what seemed like forever he sat the chair on all fours and leaned forward toward his daughter.

"Everything's alright now. Koenma has possession of the Stones and everyone is back safely to their bodies. All the damage has been repaired and no one has any memory of what happened."

Mayumi was silent. She reached her hands up to her face and tried to feel if the strange black markings were still present, but Yusuke answered that question as well.

"They're gone. You're back to normal."

"Can you define normal?" she asked softly.

Yusuke blinked. Rubbing the back of his neck he began to speak again.

"Well, you're not exactly a pure human. Your mother is, but I have an ancestor who was a demon. Actually, he was a Ma-zoku, which is what you transformed into the other night. King Raizen was his name, and he fell in love with a human healer. Since he ate humans, he didn't feel worthy of her love and decided to stop eating humans, which was what he had to eat in order to survive. Eventually, he died from it."

"Have you ever been one of those?" Mayumi asked, her eyes wide with horror. That _thing_ she became the other night was capable of eating people? Oh god, what would have happened if she had began to feast on them?

"Yeah, I have," Yusuke replied pensively.

The silence resumed. It seemed to ring throughout the whole room, echoing off of the floor, the walls, and the ceiling. Mayumi buried her forehead into her palms. Resting her elbows on her knees, she began to talk in a dull, sad whisper.

"I thought a lot about us, the night that I woke up after the..._incident_," she began, having much difficulty stressing the last word. "I realized that all this time you've been protecting yourself from the pain. Now I understand that it was probably difficult for you to shun your only child. You have a good heart and a good soul, but you pushed me away when you found out that I was going to ultimately kill you. I don't blame you; it's not your fault. I'm ashamed of what I've done, and I don't feel any hatred for you anymore. In fact, I wish that I had known before that it's my fault for disgracing you and our family name. For that, I'm sorry."

Mayumi reached down and pulled the sheets off of her. Climbing to the floor, she touched her chest into her knees in a bow. Yusuke stared down at her form, startled by her words.

"Don't even," he began, climbing down to the floor beside her. "Don't even for one second blame yourself for this. You have no reason to feel guilty for blessing this world with your light. I have been a terrible father to you and I should be the person apologizing here, okay? I don't want to hear any of those words come from your mouth ever again. I'm so grateful to have such a wonderful daughter as you. What's done is done, but everything's fixed now."

Yusuke bent down and kissed the top of her head, which was still bowed toward the carpet. Her eyes were wide with shock, and she was rooted to the spot.

She could feel him stand up and move from the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Once again, Mayumi awoke to find herself safely under her blankets, the room shadowed in darkness. Her eyes slowly focused as she sat up and switched on the lamp nearby. However, she was startled to hear a voice from the desk.

"Hello, May."

She jumped. Craning her neck to find the source of the voice, she was surprised to see Takashi's form in her office chair.

"Oh, uh, hi!" she said, with a forced sweetness to her voice. The truth was, it felt kind of awkward to be speaking to him, after the fight and all.

"I just came to make sure you were doing okay," he muttered, quickly averting his eyes toward the ceiling.

They sat in the silence for what felt as if forever. Neither teen was sure of what to say, or what to do, or how to act. The tension was growing louder and louder, and both were unsure as to how to break it.

Finally, Takashi decided that the responsibility fell to him.

"I'm sorry. For everything. I got mad over something that doesn't even matter anymore. I let you go all alone on the rescue of the Stones. I let you transform and go through all this pain." He hesitated. "And I let you get hit by that car six years ago."

Mayumi shot a look at him.

"Of course it's not your fault!" she cried. "I'm the one who walked out in front of it. Besides, there was nothing we could do, right? It was the barrier that was trying to catch me. It would have found another way."

Takashi looked down at the carpet, playing with his thumbs.

"None of it's your fault," she continued. "It's mine. I'm the one who killed billions of people single-handedly, all because I lost control. That...that _thing_ that I became is gone for now, but it still is down deep inside of me. For all I know it could be unleashed at any time, and I can't stop it. I've destroyed the entire earth, and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Stop talking like that, May!" Takashi shouted, leaping out of his chair, which was sent crashing to the ground. "You don't have to worry anymore! Those stupid Stones are gone, and they can't hurt you now. So what if you have demon blood? So do the rest of us! No one is perfect, and that's what makes you yourself, May! You're my closest friend for a reason, May, and that's why I love you!"

His words rang throughout the room, and he stood paralyzed on the spot. As his cheeks burned red, humiliation and foolishness began to overtake his thoughts. Why did he have to say such damned things now, and at a time like this? God, what was going to happen to their friendship now? He tried to say something, but no words came. He envisioned her shouting at him, telling him that he was stupid and to leave her alone and never speak to her again.

Mayumi stared in shock at him, as the meaning of his words filled her soul into every last inch. That was exactly what she needed to hear all through her life, is to have someone love her for who she was, and not what she should have been. Tears started to roll slowly down her cheeks, and then they became full-blown sobs. She buried her face in her hands as she let her feelings of loneliness and guilt go.

Takashi gaped at her. He had expected an enraged Mayumi, or a disgusted Mayumi, or (what he had hoped would be) an ecstatic Mayumi, who leapt upon him and showered him with expressions of love in return. However, the last thing he had expected was May to cry! Did his outburst of unrequited passion make her sad? This was not a scenario that had played through his mind in those few seconds of shock and embarrassment. Was he really not cut out for the world of romance? Had he not proven himself worthy of her affections?

"Thank you, Takashi," whispered Mayumi.

She threw the blankets from her body and threw herself at him. With her head buried in his chest she sobbed for what felt like days. Takashi simply held her close to him, which was all Mayumi had ever needed.


	22. The New Challenge

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 22: The New Challenge**

Returning to school was quite strange to Mayumi. For her, it had seemed like years since she'd been back there, yet everyone continued on with their normal everyday lives. She felt oddly separate from the rest of them, as if she were a detached observer as opposed to being one of them. As she watched people carry on with life, Mayumi saw them in a completely different perspective. Each person had a soul, a personality, a past. They intrigued her, and she studied each one carefully. And that's when she faced the unbearable truth: She was not separate from them; in fact, she was bonded to them by one factor. She was their murderer.

No one outside of their group had remembered that moment in time, but even so Mayumi found it difficult to slide back into the normal routine of things. The other boys were particularly quiet, yet they did make pitiful, half-hearted attempts at conversation occasionally.

Along with Takashi's declaration of love for Mayumi, their relationship changed, but not in a way that Takashi expected. She now became more distant and introverted, and it grew hard to begin a conversation with her. Takashi, however, was not the only one to notice this; the other protectors and everyone else noticed as well.

Takashi had some idea of what had happened. She had grown up. Mayumi's pain had been eased, but she now had a deeper and more mature understanding of the world.

The bell rang, and Mayumi entered Mr. Toguro's math class with Takashi. Takashi watched her closely, and noticed that her eyes were unfocused.

"May?" he asked, leaning closer to her. "You in there?"

"Oh," she exclaimed, startled. "Just thinking."

"You've been doing a whole lot of thinking lately."

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Takashi remained silent.

They took their seats next to Marth, who was also in the same class as them.

"Uh, hello there, Mayumi!" he said, with a tone of forced cheerfulness, as if he were trying to conceal the concern in his voice. He forced a small smile.

Mayumi kept staring straight ahead of her.

"Mayumi!" Marth shouted.

"Huh?" she sighed, slowly coming out of her trance.

"What's with you?" he asked, slightly angry. "You've been acting real out of it ever since...um, well," he stopped himself just in time.

"It's okay," she replied distractedly, facing the front board again. "You can say it. I don't really mind."

Takashi and Marth glanced at each other, worry written all over their faces.

Mr. Toguro began class. As he wrote down definitions concerning formulas for triangles, Takashi kept his eye on Mayumi.

"_I know why you're not talking anymore, May_," he thought to himself. "_You're still holding guilty feelings, although the initial pain has passed. Let it go, May. There is nothing more you can do."_

He watched as Mayumi placed her head into her hands, which were propped up by her elbows on the wooden desk. As she rubbed her temples in small circles, he heard her breathing coming light and quick. Her face was a ghostly white, and she suddenly clutched the sides of her desk with a tight grip. Sweat ran down the sides of her face, and her eyes began to flutter closed.

"May?" Takashi whispered. "May?"

She paid him no attention. Her hands slipped from the desk and she fell crashing to the floor, taking her books and papers with her.

"MAY!" yelled Takashi, leaping from his desk to aid her. He fell to his knees beside her and clutched her against his chest. "MAY!"

Mr. Toguro whipped around to stare at the chaotic scene in his classroom.

"Marth! Call your mother at the hospital right away!"

Yusuke and Keiko rushed into the hospital hallway outside Mayumi's room, panic in their eyes.

"What happened?" asked Yusuke breathlessly. Takashi, Marth, and Mr. Toguro were sitting in chairs against the wall in silence. Yuki and Tohiro had arrived also, and Mrs. Toguro was with them.

"She fainted in the middle of class," said Toguro calmly. "Anishi is in there with her right now."

"Here," said Tanokai gently, gesturing toward two chairs next to her. "Why don't you take a seat?" Yusuke and Keiko accepted as they breathed in deeply.

Mayumi's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes followed Anishi as she paced throughout the room, checking various equipment and writing on her clipboard. As Anishi's back was turned from the bed, Mayumi quietly pushed the sheets from her body and stood up.

A scream echoed throughout the hallway. The group jumped up as they began to rush into the hospital room, but they were stopped in their tracks as Anishi's form came flying out the door, crashing into Tanokai. They collapsed to the tile in one heap. Toguro rushed to help them out, but he was intervened by a sphere of red energy that blasted the wall beside him.

Nurses and doctors came rushing into the corridor to investigate the noises. As one doctor stared at the scene with widened eyes, he called out to the crowd.

"Someone call the police now!"

Many of the personnel began to scramble to answer the doctor's call. The crowd was in complete disarray and chaos, but Yusuke and the rest of the group paid them no mind. As Yusuke ran into the room to help Mayumi, he was forced out as another sphere of red energy hit him square in the stomach. He was flung back into Anishi, Tanokai, and Toguro, just as they were standing up. Yusuke shot a glance up at Mayumi, who stood in the doorframe, her school uniform in wrinkles and her feet missing her shoes.

"May?" Takashi asked hesitantly. "What's going on in there?"

Mayumi did not answer. She turned her head to the left to face Takashi, who stood frozen on the spot. He stared at her face, and that's when he noticed that she wore no expression whatsoever, and her eyes were dead and blank.

"MAY!" he shouted. "CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

She lifted her left arm into the air and faced her palm toward Takashi. Once more, a red spirit ball formed in her hand. As it grew larger and larger, Takashi realized that he could not move and knew that he would get blasted with it. As soon as she released it, however, Tohiro jumped at Takashi and pushed him to the ground. It flew over their heads and was headed for the crowd of hospital staff at an alarming speed. Screams and shouts echoed as doctors began to run in all directions.

"NO!" shouted Yusuke, running forward.

Suddenly, a green whip lashed out from the crowd. The energy was dissolved instantly, and Kurama stepped out from the mill of people, followed by Hiei and Kuwabara. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief, and then rounded on his daughter.

"SPIRIT GUN!" he shouted.

"MAY!" yelled Takashi.

It seemed as if all sound stopped as Yusuke's blue energy collided with Mayumi's red spirit. A shockwave was released as the two energy spheres cancelled each other. Everyone was sent hurling backwards to the floor, the sound of bodies hitting the tile echoed throughout the corridor.

"This isn't the same situation as the previous time!" Kurama shouted to the others. "Note that her energy is red, a sign that her soul is evil!"

"But this is May we're talking about here!" Takashi answered, struggling to stand up.

Tohiro, Marth, and Yuki rushed toward her, planning to pin her down. As they leapt at her, she sent out red spirit rays from her body, knocking them back into the walls with a crashing thud.

"Someone has obviously taken possession of her soul!" Kurama explained from the end of the hallway to the rest of the group.

"You mean she's being possessed by a demon?" asked Kuwabara in confusion.

Hiei gripped his sword and began to rush at Mayumi. His sword broke through the first wave of spirit discs hurled at him, but he was not expecting the second wave of larger and much denser energy blasts. As his arm was hit with one of the discs, he let out a grunt of pain and was sent back. He landed on his knees and slid backward down the hall with stunning agility. His arm dropped his sword and he pulled back his sleeve, revealing his scars from his Dragon of the Darkness Flame attack years past.

"No!" Kurama continued. "Someone has taken over her soul, but not internally! They have taken over using external means!"

"Very good, Mr. Minamino!" said a voice as it reverberated throughout the corridor. The voice had a distinct and articulate British accent which filled the hall from all directions, and all eyes wandered wildly to find the man speaking.

"_I know that voice!_" thought Takashi suddenly. "_Think! Where have I heard that voice?_"

His thoughts were answered. A tall form appeared next to Mayumi, who stood with her arms hanging limply by her sides, her eyes showing no emotion or thought at all. The form had long, silver hair that reached his waist, and his eyes were as black as night. He had a mask on to cover his face, and he wore a neatly-tailored tuxedo along with it. A single red rose was attached to his chest.

A smile crept upon his lips. His arm slipped around Mayumi's waist, and they both disappeared in a silver vapor.

"MAY!" Takashi shouted after her. He pushed himself off the ground and rushed toward the smoke, trying to grip the vapor in vain. They were gone.

"What is this?" he mumbled as he bent down to pick up a white envelope that lay next to his feet on the tile. A blood red wax seal had been stamped on the other side in the shape of a rose. He ripped open the envelope furiously and tore out the letter inside. He read the letter to the silent onlookers, who were staring at him with confusion.

_Gentlemen,_

_I am pleased to inform you that Miss Mayumi Urameshi is now among my Dolls._

_Most sincerely,_

_The Masquerader_


	23. The Beginning of the End Part I

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 23: The Beginning of the End - Part I**

Takashi gripped the note in his hands, crumpling it in rage. He stared at the white tile as he tried to figure out where this man had taken her. He had been the man that took the Stones from them, along with his beautiful servants. Were they "the Dolls?" Whoever the stupid Dolls were, Takashi was determined to find Mayumi and make her captor pay for stealing her from him.

Koenma, in his toddler form, appeared around the corner with Jeorge tailing behind him. With his usual pompous attitude, he came forward and handed a file to Yusuke. Everyone stared at them as Yusuke took the folder from him.

"What the hell is this, Koenma?" Yusuke bellowed in his face. "In case you haven't noticed, my daughter's just been kidnaped you stupid little..."

"Watch it," warned Koenma, pointing a threatening finger toward him. "That file will tell you everything you need to know about the mysterious Masquerader."

Yusuke, glaring at Koenma, ripped open the folder with more force than necessary. Takashi hurried over to Yusuke's side to read along.

Attached to the small stack of papers inside was a photograph of the man. His silver hair was cut short in this photo, but his familiar black eyes peered up gloatingly from the picture. Yusuke detached the paper-clipped photo and put it in the back of the papers.

There was a short profile at the front that gave the basic details about him.

_Name: Rei Ishimura_

_Alias: The Masquerader_

_Hair: Silver_

_Eyes: Black_

_Height: 6 ft, 2 in_

_Weight: 140 lbs._

_Age: Unknown_

_Heritage: Demon_

Koenma explained the rest.

"We don't really know much about his past, nor do we care. However, we do know where he's hiding, and also what he's doing. We're sending in Takashi, Yuki, Marth, and Tohiro in to find out why he's stealing young women and turning them into his Dolls. Here's the address, and good luck to you all."

He handed Takashi a slip of paper with the directions to the location of the Masquerader. To where Mayumi was being held.

Takashi was in his room changing out of his uniform into his fighting clothes. The others were going to meet up at his house before heading over to the location. As Takashi slipped off his tie, a knock at the door sounded.

"Come in," he answered. He unbuttoned his shirt and slipped on his sleeveless one as Tohiro entered quietly.

"Your mother told me you were in here," he said in his usual soft tone. He shut the door silently.

Takashi crumpled his uniform into a ball and threw it into his laundry basket.

"You ready?" Takashi asked. Tohiro hesitated for a moment, then began to speak.

"Alright, don't get angry, but I have some advise for you."

Takashi stood up straight and eyed him suspiciously. "Shoot."

"I know how you feel about Mayumi, but you can't let those silly emotions get in the way of what you're going down there to do."

Takashi's eyebrows arched.

"If you're not cautious, your feelings for her will be your downfall tonight. They've already motivated you, and I'm glad to know you're going out there with a purpose. However, do not let those feelings replace your discipline."

"I understand," said Takashi, pulling on his shoes. As he sat on the bed, he let his head fall back onto the pillows.

"I told her everything," Takashi began. "But she's become even more distant. Instead of becoming closer we're growing apart."

"Don't let it bother you," Tohiro replied, with a hint of exasperation in his usual monotonous tone. "She has many issues she needs to work out with herself before she can get closer to anyone else."

The four boys approached the run-down brick building in the ghettos of Tokyo. It seemed as if it were a ghost town; no one was in sight and all was quiet.

"Ready?" asked Takashi.

"Ready!" replied Marth eagerly.

"Of course," answered Yuki.

"Yes," came Tohiro's voice.

With a loud creak the four entered the large building, where they were greeted by a dark room.

"Stay on guard," whispered Takashi.

"Gentlemen!" came the voice of the Masquerader. "Welcome to my humble domain! If you will please step into the next room we may settle the business you are so anxious to attend to."

A dusty chandelier was lit above their heads, revealing the crimson walls and carpet. A dark wooden door was illuminated at the other end of the room, and they crossed cautiously toward it.

Another dark room greeted them. His voice echoed throughout the room once again.

"I see you did not bring your precious Stones along with you this evening. Shame. They would have aided you considerably against my...Dolls."

Another dusty chandelier turned on above them, filling the room with a dim light. Before them stood four lonely female mannequins, all beautifully dressed.

The first mannequin had curly brown hair and chocolate eyes, and her tan skin was adorned in a black evening gown, along with pearls that covered her neck, wrist, and fingers. Upon her feet were black satin shoes, and in her gloved hands was a silver flute.

The second had long blond hair and bright blue eyes, which matched perfectly with her pale skin. She wore a velvet pink leotard and a flowing lilac skirt. Upon her feet were satin ballet shoes, tied with pink lace around her ankles.

The third had a short brown leather skirt and a black shirt. Upon her shoulders was a tan jacket, and black leather boots went on top of her fishnet tights. Her black hair was tied in a loose bun and her green eyes shone dully in the light. Clutched in her hand was a small book of poetry.

The last mannequin had short curly red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a short green dress and black heels. Her pale neck was adorned with a gold necklace, in which a single emerald hung upon it. A sketchbook and pencil was gripped in her hand.

These were beautiful mannequins, and their detail was outstanding.

"Looks like you enjoy playing dress up," Marth called out with a small laugh.

"Isn't that a hobby for little girls?" added Takashi with a smirk.

Yuki let out a small, polite cough.

Tohiro just shook his head and finished with, "Pathetic. You disgrace us demons."

"Aha! Well, I see that you frown upon my little hobby. This is but a sample of what I have in my extensive collection. At any time I can call upon them to aid me in my defeat of intruders."

"And here I was thinking that you were hospitable!" smirked Takashi.

"My dear boy! I welcome you to this establishment graciously, but I believe you came wanting your pretty friend Miss Urameshi back. I'm afraid I cannot do such a thing, therefore, I must ask you to leave."

"No way!" called Marth. "Not without Mayumi!"

"Then I formally challenge you to a duel," he replied in his cool British tone.

And with that said, the four mannequins sprung to life and began to advance upon the four boys.

"May I present," announced the Masquerader, "the Dolls!"


	24. The Beginning of the End Part II

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 24: The Beginning of the End - Part II**

Marth, Yuki, Tohiro, and Takashi were backed into the corner as the mannequins slowly came toward them, their dull, lifeless eyes staring straight through them.

"Okay, time to come up with a plan," Takashi said quickly.

The flutist set her instrument on a nearby table and began to run toward Yuki, who sensed her light footsteps. As she raised her hands out to grab him, Yuki leapt straight up into the air, and the mannequin ran right beneath him and kept going until she hit the wall.

"Wow, these aren't exactly your top-of-the-line warriors," Marth muttered to the others.

"Sure, they have their minor faults," echoed the accentuated voice of the Masquerader. "but I intend to correct them quite soon. These are my Dolls, and they are destined for perfection. However, don't count them out of the running quite yet..."

As his voice trailed off, his small chuckles replaced it.

"Tohiro and Takashi," whispered Yuki as he landed gracefully back down upon the crimson carpet. "Enter the next room as soon as you have the opportunity. Marth and I will take care of these 'Dolls' on our own. Rescuing Mayumi is the most critical issue on our hands."

"Yuki," Tohiro began. "Don't underestimate these creatures."

"I understand. In fact, I believe I might have some idea of what's in store for us. But that's not important. Get to Mayumi before he has the chance to do anything to her."

"Thank you, Yuki," Takashi said gratefully. "Ready Tohiro?"

"Yes," he replied.

They simultaneously made a mad dash through the slowly approaching women, knocking them all to the floor. Leaving them sprawled upon the ground, Takashi and Tohiro reached the next wooden door and tore it open ferociously.

With sudden caution the two slowly entered the pitch black room, their arms at the ready for any sudden attack that might come.

"Remember what I said earlier," Tohiro warned quietly.

"And you remember to have confidence in yourself!" replied Takashi equally soft.

"What do you mean?" asked Tohiro, slightly taken aback.

"Just because you don't have the Fire Stone doesn't mean that you've lost your ability. Now you can go to new heights without worrying about it taking over you. Now you can push yourself to do your absolute best."

Tohiro turned his head to face the floor. After a long pause, he let out a soft laugh.

"You know me better than I thought you did," he finally said.

And with that, Tohiro aimed a sphere of blue energy at Takashi, who stood completely frozen.

"Watch your head," Tohiro whispered, and with that he shot the sphere past Takashi's head and into the darkness.

A crash came from the shadows, and the chandelier illuminated the room with a dim light. It was a much more spacious room but without any furniture, the exception being a dusty grand piano in the corner. Once again they were standing on crimson carpet and were surrounded by crimson walls. A large square of oak wood flooring stood in the middle of the room, which could have been a ballroom dance floor. Around this area stood towering black columns that reached from floor to ceiling, which cast long shadows throughout the room.

Tohiro's blast had hit one of these pillars, sending smoke and rubble everywhere. When the debris had settled and the dust had finally cleared, there stood the Masquerader - his arm around Mayumi's waist, and his free hand holding a glass of red wine.

"Yuki! Why won't they just die?" called Marth desperately as he shot another blast of yellow energy at the red-headed mannequin. "These things keep coming back up even after we've knocked 'em dead!"

"I can't come up with any other options at the present time, so just continue on the defensive until we can plot out another strategy!" said Yuki as he dodged the flutist yet again.

Marth let out a grunt of rage as he went on a shooting spree of yellow energy discs, clearly ignoring Yuki's defensive plan and lashing out in offense.

"Just...die...already!" shouted Marth as he hurled spirit discs at the red head and the poet. "Incredible! Who knew that plastic could kick ass so well?"

"They're not plastic," explained Yuki, hopping effortlessly out of the way of the musician. "They are humans whose souls have also been taken hold of by Mr. Ishimura. These 'Dolls' are just like Mayumi."

Marth, with great disturbance crossing over his face, stopped attacking and began to follow Yuki's example.

"Ah, good fellows, I see you've skipped out of the battle and come directly here. For verification, am I correct in assuming that you are here for the girl?" The Masquerader smirked as he tightened his hold on Mayumi, who was wearing a long, flowing white dress and satin gloves, her long raven hair cascading over her shoulders. Takashi could feel his nails digging into his palms in rage.

"Give her back, you bastard!" he shouted.

"Dear me! There is no need for rude language here," replied the masked man, yet his smirk grew wider.

"I have a question," interrupted Tohiro in his soft voice. "What do you want with her?"

"What a question indeed!" said the Masquerader jovially. "The answer is simple really. I fell in love with her unsurpassed beauty and her melodic voice. In case you haven't yet noticed, my hobby is collecting beautiful young women with outstanding artistic talent. You see, I enjoy entertainment all evening long..."

His voice trailed off as he pressed the wine glass to his smiling lips. After taking a small sip, he continued.

Takashi felt his hot blood rise.

"Miss Urameshi here possesses both traits I look for in a woman. Her beauty makes her pleasing to the eye..." He stroked her chin. "And I look forward to hear once again her lovely voice, which is sure to serve as my main entertain tonight. Oh yes, I haven't had a chance to have fun with this one yet." He slipped his hand back around her small waist.

Takashi exploded with anger. Shouting profanities at the man, he pounced forward with his arms outstretched, yearning to strangle him into oblivion.

With stunning swiftness, Mayumi stepped between the two, blocking her new master from harm. Takashi halted, staring into her cold, dead eyes.

"I believe I'll take a seat now," said the Masquerader, sauntering over to the piano bench and relaxing himself upon it, his wine glass in his white gloved hand. The rose on his chest shone blood red in the candlelight.

"May," breathed Takashi. Mayumi looked radiant; her flowing white dress complemented her pale complexion, as well as the elaborate diamond necklace around her dainty throat. Her satin gloves and shoes completed this image of stunning beauty, as well as her shiny black hair in the dim illumination of the chandelier.

"Takashi," cautioned Tohiro, "do not let your silly emotions..."

"Shut up, I know!" snapped Takashi, without taking his eyes off her.

"May," he whispered to her, "May, I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you stand in my way of setting you free."

Mayumi remained silent and unresponsive. Her head was lagging slightly to the side, and her arms hung limply at her sides.

"_I can't fight her_," thought Takashi hopelessly. "_There's no way in hell I can fight her. Physically she far surpasses me, but even so..._"

He stared at her.

"_But even if that weren't true, she's so beautiful right now. I couldn't ever lay a hand on her in a million years. I can't, I just can't do it._"

"Step aside, Takashi," came the quiet voice of Tohiro as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "If you can't handle this, I will."

"Thank you," whispered Takashi somberly. He stumbled backwards a bit, staring at her brilliance, then regained balance and turned toward the opposite wall. It was there that he leaned back against it and slid to the floor, his head buried in his knees.

"Just remember," Tohiro called after him, "to not get in my way."

"Fine."

Tohiro smiled. This was his chance to square off against the Spirit Detective's daughter, the same Spirit Detective who had killed his father once and sent him to hell. He harbored no resentment; however, he had been curious as to who was the stronger warrior ever since the moment he'd heard of her extraordinary power. Without their Stones to amplify their energy, it would be a fair match.

Who was more powerful: Tohiro Toguro, son of the Younger Toguro Brother, a legendary demon? Or was it Mayumi Urameshi, daughter of the great Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, descendant of the infamous Ma-zoku? This would be his only opportunity to prove himself the most powerful, and also to bring back honor to his disgraced family.

"Let us begin, Mayumi Urameshi."


	25. The Beginning of the End Part III

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 25: The Beginning of the End - Part III**

Yuki and Marth continued to defend themselves against the attacks of the women. Marth could see into their eyes and noticed that there was no emotion within them. They seemed dead and unfeeling. When he looked at them, they did not look back but stared straight through them.

An idea occurred to him. Perhaps he still had wind powers even though his Stone was gone. After all, his father was the Wind Master; shouldn't he have the same abilities as him? He put up a wind force field around them, but they merely walked through it like ghosts.

"Perhaps we have grown so accustomed to using the Stones that our minds and our bodies have forgotten how to use our natural power?" suggested Yuki with a weak smile.

"Yeah, maybe," replied Marth uncomfortably. "But I have a feeling that Takashi and Tohiro are getting along just fine."

"_I hope you're right_," thought Yuki.

They continued leaping out of their way, not wishing to lay hands on them.

Suddenly, the petite ballerina began to dance across the room, twirling and leaping in all directions. It caught Marth's attention, and he was puzzled.

"Uh, I think these Dolls are defective. The blond one is dancing!"

Yuki said suddenly, "Don't watch her!"

"Why?"

"Just keep your eyes away from her and concentrate on dodging!"

"C'mon, Yuki, there's no harm in watching her dance for a bit..." replied Marth dreamily.

"Marth? Marth? Focus!"

But he did not reply. Marth was entranced by her beauty. Her long, pale legs moved gracefully with a silent rhythm, and her arms swayed to the sides so gently. The skirt rose and fell with her movements, and she seemed to be floating in the air. Around and around she twirled and glided throughout the room, creating beautiful art through her lovely dance.

"Marth! Stay with me! I need you!"

"Just go ahead without me," he replied with a sigh, his head lagging to the side as he watched the dancer.

"No..." Yuki muttered. He could not see the dance, and for once was grateful for his blindness.

A beautiful sound filled the air with music, and Yuki felt himself drawn to the enchanting tone of the flute.

Tohiro smiled madly and then leapt at Mayumi, hungry for honor. Mayumi dodged easily, disappearing into the air.

Tohiro stood frozen to the spot, anticipating her next move.

"Come and get me," he whispered to her, almost breaking out into mad laughter.

She reappeared behind him, and he reached out to grab her wrist. He was going to break it and shatter it into a million pieces, and thus gain a part of his revenge. Yes, now he wanted revenge.

He missed it, however, as Mayumi grabbed his arm. Swinging him to the ground, Tohiro landed on his stomach and felt the air leave him. Agony shot up his spine and entered all parts of his body as Mayumi delivered a swift elbow to his back. He cried out in a terrible moan.

"_I've never seen him like this_," thought Takashi, horrified. "_He's letting his_ own _emotions get in the way. I had no idea that his need for revenge was so strong within him...Before he had simply wanted his family honor back, but now he wants to take it out on May._"

He watched the scene before him with mixed fear and awe. Blood began to trickle down the side of Tohiro's lips, and his eyes were wide with shock. His whole body trembled with both surprise and anger.

"_Oh, God, what now? Is this how it's going to be?_" thought Takashi helplessly. Once again he buried his face in his knees and fought back tears of rage.

Tohiro lay shaking on the ground, unable to stand up.

"_And she's not even using her full power!_" Tohiro thought vehemently. "_I've seen it, and this is only a small part of it!"_

He slammed his fist into the ground in frustration.

Yuki thought he had entered the realm of dreams. A slow, rhythmic melody came from the flute, and he was lost in it. For once, he could see her radiant beauty in his mind, a perfect picture of loveliness. It didn't matter that he was blind...he could see her, vision her. Never in a thousand years could he have imagined such a sight. Her long, flowing black dress accented her long, slender body, and her tan skin shone brilliantly. Brown curly hair fell softly around her shoulders, and her chocolate eyes were closed as the sound from the flute penetrated his soul.

"_Wait? Why am I here?_" Yuki asked himself. "_More importantly, who am I?_"

He stood brooding for a moment.

"_I don't care_," he decided.

He let the music flow through his entire being. That was the only thing he had left in this world, music. The notes filled his ears with such beauty, yet, something was missing.

"What's missing?" he called out to the lovely creature.

She did not seem to hear him and continued to play.

A voice so smooth and clear filled his ears. Yet somehow, the same thing was missing from her voice as in the flutist's song.

"_Let your head fall down to sleep,_

_Pray the Lord your soul he'll keep,_

_Let all those worries and those fears_

_Leave your mind as twilight nears."_

"I don't believe you!" he answered. "Why are you lying to me?"

She began to repeat the chant, but he resisted. Something was wrong. Everything was not alright.

An instantaneous chill went down his spine as he felt cold hands wrap themselves around his throat.

"I'm doing it aren't I?" whispered Tohiro to himself as he lay motionless on the ground. "You fool, you ignored your own advice and let your emotions take hold. Concentrate. Focus."

"_And you remember to have confidence in yourself!" replied Takashi equally soft._

"_What do you mean?" asked Tohiro, slightly taken aback._

"_Just because you don't have the Fire Stone doesn't mean that you've lost your ability. Now you can go to new heights without worrying about it taking over you. Now you can push yourself to do your absolute best."_

"Yes," Tohiro whispered, and with that he slowly stood up, a smirk playing across his

face. "Yes, that's it."

Mayumi began to execute another swift attack, but was stopped by Tohiro's cry of triumph.

Fire emanated from all parts of his body. He threw his head back as he forced the fire from within his soul. Mayumi, who was scorched by the flames, was thrown back into a nearby column. With a cold, sickening smack she made contact with the stone and slid down, her dress and skin tainted with black patches of dirt.

"MAY!" cried Takashi, who had heard the commotion, leapt up to help her. He was stopped, however, by Tohiro.

"Stay where you are!" he shouted madly, his eyes once again lit with a passionate fire that burned within him, eager for honor. An insane smile was on his face again, and Takashi stared back in horror.

"Tohiro, why are you really doing this?"

"This is none of your concern!"

"You'll kill her, you son of a bitch!"

"I told you to stay out of this, half-blood!"

Takashi sank to the ground, his face hidden behind his clammy hands.

"_We can't get the Masquerader because May stands in our way. If I tried to attack him, I'd get my ass kicked. The only way to get to him is to get through May. I have to let Tohiro do his thing, no matter how badly it hurts_."

He let out a quiet sob.

"Mayumi!" yelled Yuki. "That's why I'm here!"

Vines shot out from his arms and legs and wrapped themselves around the poet and the flutist. He could no longer see or hear them. All he heard were the ballerina's light footsteps across the carpet.

The two women could be heard gasping for air as the vines entwined around their throats, tightening their grasp. He heard the sound of two bodies fall limply to the ground.

Marth heard the shouts of Yuki and awoke from his hypnotic trance, staring wildly around him. His eyes fell upon the two women, who lay in silence, their lids closed over their eyes.

"What?" he cried, startled. "You killed them! Yuki! This isn't their fault!"

"Don't worry, they've just passed out."

The vines, almost living, separate entities of their own, secured the two women to the ground, ripping up the carpet along the way. The mannequins lay bound and motionless.

"Do not continue to look at them, Marth," warned Yuki softly. He could feel the footsteps of the dancer nearby, but he also sensed that Marth had closed his eyes.

An old, bushy plant hung from the ceiling over their heads. Yuki knew it was there and focused his power to that location.

More vines shot from the plant, shattering the terra cotta pot they originated from. They wove in-between the arms and legs of the dancer, who was lifted into the air by them and held fast. The painter tried to run from them, but the vines ensnared her as well. Both hung limply in the air as the vines sprouted red flowers. The blossoms opened up and released a heavy fragrance into the air, causing the remaining women to fall into a deep sleep.

Marth yawned loudly, and Yuki smiled.

"Now we wait," Yuki whispered.

Mayumi stood up from the ground, unfazed. She slowly made her way toward Tohiro, but he threw more fire attacks at her, keeping her back. With each direct hit she stumbled backwards, and Tohiro was filled with pride. At last he was beating her, and at last he'd bring his family honor. The Urameshi clan could no longer compete with the Toguro bloodline, a proud, yet disgraced family. Mayumi would pay for the dishonor brought upon them by her father, and once again Tohiro was elated.

He stopped momentarily to watch her get up from the ground. Slowly she turned her face up toward him from the carpet, a heap of burned cloth, her dress torn and falling apart from the seams.

Her beautiful azure eyes gazed into his, and Tohiro stared back.

"_So dead, so emotionless_," he thought. "_You're not Mayumi. You're a Doll_, _a mere puppet_." He clenched his fist together, a whole new passionate rage igniting within him.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" he cried emotionally, and a black dragon came from his right hand, filling the room with its dark form. It wove around the pillars all throughout the room, even circling around the Masquerader, who dropped his glass. Red wine soaked into the already crimson carpet. His hand shook with anger as he watched the scene before him with clenched teeth.

The dragon leapt toward Mayumi and knocked her to the ground. As the dragon vaporized into the air, Takashi once more jumped up in wild passion.

"MAY!"

"Now, Takashi! Get him!" shouted Tohiro.

Takashi stared at Tohiro, who had collapsed to the ground, gripping his arm in extreme agony.

With a small smile, Takashi nodded and rushed at the Masquerader, who sat frozen at the piano bench, his hand gripping the sides of the seat.

Takashi disappeared and reappeared behind him. A sword of blue light formed in his hand, and he raised it swiftly into the air.

Blood sprayed everywhere as the head of Rei Ishimura, the mysterious Masquerader, fell to the ground. Red blood was everywhere; it was flowing freely from the severed neck of both the head and the body; it trickled down his mouth; it was all over Takashi's clothes.

Yet, the blood sunk into the crimson carpet, and the stains, being the same color, could not be seen.

The body fell with a soft thud onto the floor. Takashi stood behind him, gripping his sword so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was not breathing, and his body trembled out of shock. His deep blue eyes were widened and unblinking.

Tohiro stared at the scene that had just moments before taken place before his very eyes.

"T-Takashi?" Tohiro stammered. "Takashi?"

He made no response.

"Snap out of it!" Tohiro said sharply.

His words cut through the air like a knife. Takashi looked away in disgust. It took everything he had not to vomit.

"What...what have I done?" asked Takashi shakily, dropping his spirit sword. It disappeared upon contact with the floor.

"You did what you had to do," Tohiro said quietly, yet he was a little disturbed by the violence he had just witnessed.

"But this?" Takashi whispered. He gripped the nearest pillar for support, and his skin broke out into a cold sweat. Takashi was paler than death.

"You let your emotions get the better of you and you got hurt in the end," Tohiro said quietly. He looked down at his arm, black scars reaching up all the way up his forearm. "The same goes for me as well."

"What stopped you?"

"Her eyes. I realized that I wasn't fighting Mayumi when she looked into my eyes. As soon as I discovered that I knew it was not a fair battle. Perhaps one day I can bring honor back to my family, but not today."

Mayumi's eyes fluttered open, and she sat up slowly. Rubbing her head, she finally found her voice.

"Takashi?"

Her eyes fell upon a decapitated man lying in the corner of the room. His mask had fallen off his face and lay a few feet beside his headless body. Blood stained Takashi's clothing, and Mayumi was frightened.

"That's the man from the ball!" she cried, frightened.

Takashi's blue eyes looked up toward her. She met them with terror in hers.

He walked toward her, placing one foot heavily in front of the other. She stood up just as slowly.

They rested before each other, Takashi in bloodstained clothing, Mayumi in torn rags. They stared into one another's eyes, looking deep within.

Takashi grabbed Mayumi and pulled her close into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and began to sob into his shirt, and he slipped his arms around her petite waist, resting his head on her shoulders.


	26. Case File

Yu Yu Hakusho: The Next Stage

**Chapter 26: Case File**

Marth sat against the wall, leaning his head back against the cool wood. As he shut his

eyes, he opened his mouth to speak.

"So, how did you resist them, Yuki?" he asked.

"It was simple, once I realized what it was," Yuki replied in his usual soft tone. He felt around for the palm of the nearest girl. "Her pulse seems fine," he said, feeling the steady beat in her wrist.

Marth shot up, quite alert now, fighting the soporific effects of the blossoms.

"Really? How?"

"Well," began Yuki slowly, "throughout the song I felt as if something was missing from it. As soon as I felt those cold, lifeless hands wrap themselves around my neck, I realized what it was. The music lacked emotion, which is the essence of music. Those hands made me realize that she wasn't using her own soul to feel the song, but it was some external force driving the notes. But that was all it was. Just notes. No feeling."

"I think I understand what you're talking about," Marth replied, once again leaning back against the wood paneling. "When she danced, I also noticed that something was missing. Now that you mention it, there wasn't any emotion in the movement. It's so hard to explain, but deep down I knew it."

The door flew open at the end of the room, and out of the darkness stepped Mayumi, Tohiro, and Takashi. All three looked like they'd seen a lot of action.

"So? How'd it go?" asked Marth, leaping to his feet and rushing forward to greet them.

"Everything's going to be okay, I think," Takashi said as he looked down at Mayumi, who clutched his arm tightly. Yuki also came toward them.

Marth stared at the blood on Takashi's clothes, the bits of rubble on Mayumi's dress, and the rips in Tohiro's shirt.

"You guys look awful," he said bluntly.

Takashi smiled, and Mayumi giggled. Tohiro just shook his head.

"It's good to have you back, Mayumi," Yuki whispered.

"Thanks, it's good to be back," she replied with a smile. She let out a yawn and stretched her arms over her head.

"I'm s-sleepy!" she exclaimed.

Yuki chuckled. "Those are the blossoms I created to get these Dolls to sleep. Since you've defeated the Masquerader, I expect they'll be back to normal when they wake up."

"I'm sure they'll be wondering where the hell they are," Tohiro muttered with an amused look in his eyes.

"Yes, and that's why you'll be a gentleman and help them home," Takashi said with a laugh.

"But, wait!" Marth interjected. "Tohiro is afraid of girls!"

"That's right!" Mayumi said happily. "He's terrified of them!"

Tohiro glared daggers at the rest of the group, who burst into a fit of laughter.

Takashi sat against the coolness of the rock in the smooth, white sand. As he let the gentle, salty sea breeze graze his face, he stared out over the ocean water. He sat beneath the shade of a palm treeoverlooking the beach, and he was finally at peace. This was his secret spot, where he would mull over things when he needed a place to think. The beach was perfect. There was something about the deep, vast sea that helped him put all his problems into perspective. It made his problems seem so tiny and insignificant, which helped him to resolve things. This place put him in the right frame of mind.

"Hey," said a sweet, soft voice behind him. He whipped around to find Mayumi standing there in the shade, her long, raven hair cascading down her back. The wind pushed it against her smooth, pearly skin. She wore a sleeveless yellow top and navy shorts, along with a pair of pink sandals. Her beautiful, blue eyes shone silver in the sunlight, and they bore deep into his soul. His breath momentarily stopped. This was how it was every time he saw her.

"Hey," he replied breathlessly. She smiled and sat down next to him in the sand. Oh, he loved it when those lips smiled.

"It really is beautiful," she said, looking out over the water. "I can see why you come here often."

"How did you know I came here a lot?" he asked, not taking his eyes off her.

"It was a simple guess. You've always loved the water, Takashi."

"Yeah." He leaned his head back against the rock and looked out over the water.

The two sat in silence, thinking about everything that their minds could fathom. "So much has happened," Mayumi breathed.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. So much has happened in such a short time."

"Are you still hung up over it?" asked Mayumi, turning to face him.

He didn't meet her eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever get over it. I took someone's life, May. I've never actually taken a life before. I've just beaten them up real badly. But I was caught up in the moment. He told me what he was going to do with you, May, and I reacted with rage."

"Well, I expect that we're not finished with taking lives like that."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, aren't we going to have to keep this thing up? You know, hunting demons and killing them for Spirit World?"

"I guess."

"Do you think it's natural? I mean, do you think it's in our nature to kill others?"

"We're fighting for survival, so yeah, I suppose."

"But not only for our survival, Takashi. Do you think it's okay to kill others to protect our loved ones?"

Takashi thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so. But I guess if you can avoid killing them, you should."

"Yeah, you should."

Mayumi looked back across the ocean scene. The foamy waves washed up against the sand with a soothing rhythm, and they both felt at peace.

"What do you think the future will be like, Takashi?"

"I don't know, May. But..."

He stopped and hesitated for a moment.

"You can say it," Mayumi said. "I'll listen. I won't laugh at you."

"But all I know is that I want to protect you."

Mayumi stared at him. She felt her breath catch as well when Takashi turned to look at her. For a moment they shared a deep understanding of each other as they gazed upon one another.

Mayumi leaned forward and met Takashi's lips. In that moment, everything was forgotten, and all that mattered was their unspoken agreement to protect one another.

Takashi kissed her back passionately, at last feeling as if Mayumi understood him fully for the first time. He allowed himself to get lost in her kiss and let his mind go blank.

They broke apart.

"Thank you, Takashi," whispered Mayumi. She lay her head in his lap and let him stroke her hair as the both of them stared out upon the water. Both felt as if it symbolized a new life, a new beginning, a rebirth out of the darkness.

Koenma opened the file that lay on his desk. He brought out the first five sheets of paper from the file, which were profiles for five various people linked to the case.

_Mayumi Urameshi_

_Born: February 2_

_Hair Color: Black_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Blood Type: AB_

_Biography: Ms. Urameshi was born on February 2nd to the third Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi and his wife Keiko Yukimura. Both parents ran a restaurant together and lived in the apartment above. At age 9, Ms. Urameshi was hit by a car and sent into a six-year comatose state. Spirit World authorities believe that this was a mechanism used by the Kekkai Barrier to send her back to Demon World. Most likely she reached an A-class demon energy level, which the Barrier detected. Her soul was sent to Demon World while her body remained in Living World. After six years, the Barrier created a gap for her to escape through. Authorities are still unsure as to how this happened. _

_At the age of fifteen, Ms. Urameshi was given the protectorship of the legendary Time Stone. During the Tournament of the Three Worlds, she was forced to fight her father's predecessor, Shinobu Sensui, who returned after authorities believed him gone forever. Letting the Stone overcome her, the Ma-zoku demon blood came out and forced her to kill him. Upon her return from a mission to recover the other lost Stones, her rage revealed her full Ma-zoku form, and she destroyed the Living World and parts of Demon World in the process. Spirit World had to restore order to Living World after she was returned to her human form, and decided to take the Stones back as a safeguard._

_The man responsible for stealing the Stones, Rei Ishimura,__a.k.a. the Masquerader, took possession of Ms. Urameshi's soul. Four other young men went in to rescue her from his grasp, where they discovered that he had a whole collection of "Dolls," or young women whose souls he ensnared. The rescue mission was successful, but not without Mr. Ishimura's death._

_Ms. Urameshi went on to marry Takashi Kuwabara, a childhood friend, after high school. They had two twin boys, and she continued to protect Living World alongside her husband._

_Takashi Kuwabara_

_Born: May 11th_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Blood Type: B_

_Biography: Mr. Kuwabara was born on May 11th to Kazuma Kuwabara, a close partner to Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, and to his wife Yukina the Ice Apparition. Given Mr. Kuwabara's uncle was none other than the famous fire apparition Hiei, his ice and fire background made him Spirit World's choice for the Water Stone's protectorship._

_Mr. Kuwabara fought alongside Ms. Mayumi Urameshi for many years as childhood friends. He participated in the Tournament of the Three Worlds and headed the rescue mission of Ms. Urameshi from the Masquerader. He also served in many other missions under Spirit World's employ and was trained by many great warriors, including the psychic Genkai. _

_Mr. Kuwabara married Ms. Urameshi after high school and had two twin boys with her. Although he continued to go on frequent missions under Spirit World, he joined the military and rose to the rank of Lt. Colonel. _

_Yuki Minamino_

_Born: September 24th_

_Hair Color: Red_

_Eye Color: Green_

_Blood Type: A_

_Biography: Mr. Minamino was born on September 24th to the legendary spirit fox Yokou Kurama, who took on the human name Suichi Minamino, and his wife Botan, guardian of the River Styx. He trained with many of the greatest masters in all three worlds, including the psychic Genkai. However, Mr. Minamino was forced to overcome blindness when attacked by a spider demon._

_Seeing as how his father had skill with plant powers, Spirit World found it fitting that the Earth Stone be given to Mr. Minamino. It proved quite useful in amplifying his already superior skills with the plant kingdom. A participant in the Tournament of the Three Worlds, and as an agent on the rescue of Ms. Urameshi, Mr. Minamino continued to serve Spirit World as a protector of Living World throughout his high school career. However, Mr. Minamino retired from the warrior's life upon graduation. He went into medical school and became one of Tokyo's most prominent doctors. Eventually, he married a nurse named Taka Ito and had a single daughter with her._

_Marth the Wind Master_

_Born: December 15th _

_Hair Color: Blue_

_Eye Color: Red_

_Blood Type: O_

_Biography: Marth the Wind Master was born on December 16th to parents Jin the Wind Master and his human wife, Anishi Wanagumi. He lived in Demon World until the age of nine, when his family moved to Living World as a favor to Spirit World. There, Marth trained alongside the other protectors as the keeper of the Wind Stone due to his family background of wind powers. He trained with Genkai, the famous psychic master. He competed in the Tournament of the Three Worlds, as well as participated on the rescue of Ms. Urameshi. Marth the Wind Master served on many other missions before and after that particular case. _

_He went on to become a pilot for a major airline corporation, although he continued to serve under Spirit World as a fighter and protector for all three worlds. He married Sani Kurumi, another pilot, and had a single son._

_Tohiro Toguro_

_Born: June 12th_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Black_

_Blood Type: B_

_Biography: Mr. Toguro was born on June 12th to the famous Younger Toguro and his wife, Tanokai. Spirit World knew that he'd be the best choice for the Fire Stone, and thus became the next protector. When he moved to Living World, he trained under the great Genkai, and also under Hiei, a fire apparition. Mr. Toguro picked up on his techniques, including the incapacitating Dragon of the Darkness Flame, which he used on the rescue mission of Ms. Urameshi. He was left with a crippled arm from that day on. At one point, he also participated in the Tournament of the Three Worlds. He's also been on many cases for Spirit World._

_After his graduation from high school, not much is known about him. Rumors say that he went back to Demon World to compete for the position of King. Upon his winning of the title, however, Mr. Toguro refused the position. Under the new leader's rule he protected the fragile Demon World society. Any evidence of a family has never been found. _

Koenma smiled to himself. With an air of finality, he brought down the stamp upon the parchment with a loud _thud_. The seal of Spirit World glistened red upon the front page of the file. He closed the folder and held it in his hands for a few moments, allowing the memories to flood back to his mind. It seemed like only yesterday that he had gone down to Demon World to explain Mayumi's new life as a meandering soul.

He offered it to Jeorge, who stood in front of the desk with a reminiscent glaze in his eyes. The ogre took it with gentle hands then looked up to Koenma to receive further instruction. Koenma began to speak with a tone of conclusion in his voice.

"Put this back in the Records Department. I've finished now."


End file.
